Espectrelion
by Maldo86x
Summary: Todos viven sus vidas dentro del espectro que el Segundo Impacto dejó, pero cuando descubran que ciertas frecuencias estaban ocultas dentro de su espectro, todos se volverán locos por recuperar sus vidas.
1. Marea Roja

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Marea Roja**

**Advertencia: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a GAINAX.**

**Nota del autor: Hola, es el primer fanfic en español que escribo de Evangelion, puesto que antes había escrito otro en inglés que tengo algo detenido hasta nuevo aviso. Bueno, que lo disfruten. Saludos.**

La oscuridad del fondo marino no enceguecía a los peces que nadaban por corrientes hace cientos de años, sin embargo una poderosa fuerza desde el exterior rompió la estela viviente que ellos dejan cuando agrupados puede repeler la amenaza de algún depredador, pero esta forma no era viviente puesto que su energía era netamente potencial y de fuente distinta.

Aquella fuerza impactó de forma diagonal al cardumen de peces que se quebró en dos secciones que luchaban por unirse contra los tiburones que creían tener la oportunidad de devorar hermanos marinos más pequeños porque desde antes habían detectado aquel líquido rojo que mueve el apetito de cualquier animal, y ese rastro rojo los guió hasta el cardumen que ya roto al menos desvió a los tiburones en diversos rumbos en el fondo del mar. Pero uno de los peces no fue capaz de unirse a cualquiera de los dos grupos porque la fuerza venida desde arriba lo atrapó, y ahora una nueva forma inversa lo llevaba desde el fondo hacia la luz del sol, y un solo tiburón seguía la sangre que el pez dejaba producto de las heridas por el impacto de la fuerza. Cuando el mar se acabó, el pez creyó estar a salvo del tiburón pero otro ser vivo contemplaba al pez con curiosidad desmedida. Era un hombre, y éste respondía a los llamados de otros hombres. Todos ellos estaban a bordo de un barco negro, y ahora el pez engrosaba sus filas ensartado por una flecha metálica.

Apenas la flecha llegó con el pez, aunque era más correcto afirmar cuando los hombres trajeron la saeta a superficie, el primer hombre acercó una especie de detector o aparato de mediciones que tenía una pantalla de cristal líquido con una escala desconocida. El pez ya estaba muerto cuando el aparato conseguía cierta información gracias a una conexión similar a un puerto concentrador de USB con la flecha metálica. Al cabo de unos minutos, el hombre sonrió y dijo a los demás:

- Este pescado es bueno. El jefe estará tranquilo. – Aquel hombre derrochó entusiasmo cuando declaró la buena caza de la muestra, pero la adrenalina de aquellas palabras enmascaraba el afán por decirlo rápido porque la mirada del hombre era oscura cuando devolvió el pez al mar, sin antes retirar la flecha y guardar el aparato en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón negro que vestía junto a una chaqueta que tenía bordados sendos caracteres Kanji en color rojo, y que cuya aproximación cierta sería:

**INDUSTRIAS RYUKYU FOODS.**

- Señor, el capitán tiene listo el informe meteorológico. – Uno de los integrantes del equipo a bordo del barco, informó al hombre que se tocaba la barbilla que el capitán del navío había finalizado el análisis de condiciones climáticas. Instrumental afín se encontraba instalado en el segundo piso de la cubierta, y el hombre durante la caminata desde cubierta al centro de análisis miró de reojo el anemómetro. Finalmente se dispuso a abrir una puerta negra con el logo RYUKYU FOODS que eran dos peces rojos, y se encontraba una persona de sexo masculino de edad avanzada mirando una carta sinóptica en la pantalla de un computador. La sala era casi una oficina de administración, salvo por la cantidad de peces disecados.

- Me dijeron que hay novedades. – El capitán fue interpelado por el hombre que recorrió con la vista la oficina.

- Si, se ha detectado una tormenta tropical cerca del Arco de las Islas Izu hace unas horas, y probablemente alcance este Arco también en cuestión de días. – Ambos hombres miraron la carta meteorológica y concordaron en que la expedición del barco debía acortarse un par de jornadas, y que lo más seguro era el retorno a la ciudad de Naha dentro de dos días justo cuando la tormenta tocara las islas Ryukyu.

- Pero si la tormenta se convierte en tifón. – El hombre habló en tono de duda y el capitán respondió que en ese caso la expedición tendría que limitarse a explorar alrededor de Okinawa para un escape más rápido. – Usted decide señor Kaji.

Kaji sonrió y señalo que los planes para las cuotas de captura fueron satisfactorios durante los días anteriores, y que quizás un recorte mayor a la programación de los días siguientes incluyendo al actual, no sería mal tomado por la administración de la empresa en Naha ni por el consorcio en Tokio.

- Podemos volver a Naha hoy en tarde. Sólo debo enviar los reportes para la Oficina de Estudios Acuáticos de Naha. Informe de este cambio a la tripulación. – Kaji dio aquellas órdenes al capitán que salió de la oficina contento de que volverían a la ciudad y que un potencial tifón lo libraría junto con la tripulación de pesados días de trabajo en altamar.

Al ver verse sólo en la oficina, Kaji tecleó rápidamente una dirección dentro de la intranet de la compañía pesquera muy identificable por la presencia casi permanente de los peces rojos.

Kaji sacó de su bolsillo el aparato con que examinó al pez, y lo conectó al computador como un pendrive. A los segundos de transferencia de datos, una ventana se abrió exigiendo una contraseña que él ingresó de forma muy mecánica. Otra ventana pedía un comando específico para iniciar la retroalimentación de los datos recabados antes. Luego, Kaji esperó que la barra de retroalimentación alcanzara el valor 100, y un mensaje en caracteres verdes le indicaba la completitud del proceso. Kaji sonrió cuando un cronómetro inició su partida, como intentando mantener la raya la impaciencia que a ratos lo comía por dentro.

**ANÁLISIS FINALIZADO. POR FAVOR, ESPERE POR INTERPRETACIÓN.**

Kaji vio un interminable desfile de números a través de la pantalla hasta que un nuevo mensaje apareció:

**NIVELES INSOSTENIBLES DE LCL DETECTADOS EN EL ESPECIMEN. CAPACIDAD DE PREDICCIÓN ÓPTIMA DE ACUERDO AL SISTEMA. RANGO DE CONFIANZA SEIS ESTABLECIDO.**

Un teléfono celular sonaba cuando Kaji terminó de leer el último mensaje, y una voz femenina hablaba en el otro extremo de la llamada.

-… entiendo que los niveles se encuentren en esos parámetros. Ya tengo una explicación lista para la gente de Naha. Gracias. – Kaji terminó la llamada y de inmediato cambió la ventana con la que estaba trabajando en el computador por la bandeja de entrada de un servidor de correos electrónicos cualquiera. Escribió:

_Los análisis dan como evidencia presencia de dinoflagelados en reproducción constante hace horas. Se espera marea roja alrededor del arco Ryukyu próximamente. Tengo el gusto de adjuntar las gráficas._

Kaji cerró la bandeja de correos, y la ventana con la que estaba trabajando antes mostraba un nuevo mensaje que sólo él podía entender:

**SEGUNDA VÍA MODIFICADA INICIA ETAPA DE EJECUCIÓN. COMIENZO SEGUNDO PLANO DE TERCERA VÍA EN MODO VIGILANCIA. PRIMERA VÍA INICIA TERCERA FASE DE FALLO. CUARTA VIA ASCENDIDA A NIVEL MENOS UNO.**

Luego de unos minutos de cerrar todo programa del computador, Kaji salió a la cubierta y miró el horizonte cuando un banco de niebla ocultaba una pequeña isla. La tripulación procesaba la última parte de la cuota capturada ese día, y Kaji dijo para sí mismo:

"_Más te vale que uses este Arco y no al Archipielago, aunque Adán casi nos borra por usar el otro Arco"._

Kaji creyó ver que el mar se tornaba rojo, pero era sólo un pensamiento con raíces imaginarias.


	2. Corrimiento a la Destrucción

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Corrimiento a la Destrucción.**

**Advertencia: Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.  
**

**Nota del autor: Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Que lo disfruten y dejen reviews si les gusta. Saludos.  
**

Dos ojos azules contemplaban el cielo era de un azul distinto puesto que la atmosfera deformaba el verdadero color de la bóveda celestial que se encontraba más allá de lo que un avión podría alcanzar. Aquellos ojos se esforzaban por encontrar un punto dentro del plano celeste, y que comenzó a ser rasgado por cientos de estelas blancas con una determinada dirección o curso. Los ojos titilaron como estrellas invirtiendo los roles, puesto que ahora esos dos ojos parecían estrellas desde la tierra. De forma repentina, las estelas blancas pasaron a ser el techo de la vista que recorrían aquellos ojos porque muchos árboles en la cima de una montaña eran parte del panorama, y en lontananza una inmensa serranía se abría hacia un lago.

La portadora de las estrellas azules titilantes parecía un volcán liberando una furia contenida a través del exuberante cabello rojo, que se vio eclipsado por un objeto que ella misma puso sobre el cabello. Luego, tomó una bicicleta que se encontraba a un costado, y bajó la montaña a velocidad desmedida puesto que varias personas reclamaron cuando ella casi los bota del sendero para bicicletas que partía desde la base de la montaña. Al llegar a la carretera de acceso al circuito, la joven sintió un repentino dolor en el rostro porque algunas ramas rasmillaron aquella piel. Antes de emprender una nueva carrera, miró al cielo y las estelas aumentaban acompañadas de sendas ondas de choque que hacían temblar árboles y el viento parecía incrementar su velocidad.

La carretera estaba despejada de tráfico vehicular, pero los pocos vehículos que transitaban eran tanques y los ocupantes miraban con curiosidad a la joven que manejaba su bicicleta con una velocidad que la dejaba sin aliento. La energía que recorría sus piernas tenía su fuente dentro de su corazón, en donde otra muchacha mucho más joven corría casi reventando las piernas y gritando "Seré una piloto, mamá". Ahora, los únicos sonidos venían de su respiración entre cortada, y la muchacha de los recuerdos se detuvo a contemplar una escena dantesca con una mujer mayor ahorcada. Mientras tanto, la joven de pelo rojo se detuvo en frente de una puerta de acero excavada en la pared de una montaña, y que tenía caracteres Kanji grabados.

**NERV-Kyushu-Nagasaki**

Ella caminó desde la carretera llevando su bicicleta y apartando el casco de su cabeza y golpeó tres veces la puerta de forma débil. Luego, acercó su jadeante rostro al acero y el frío del mismo apaciguaba la tensión de la carrera y del recuerdo que le entregó la energía necesaria para alcanzar ese punto desde la montaña, pero que ahora le era difícil enfrentar. Tras unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de pelo azul la miraba con ojos alegres y una sonrisa de igual tenor. La joven inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y entró al interior de un túnel sólo iluminado por focos que a su vez iluminaban una hoja roja con un lema.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – La joven pelirroja interrogó a la mujer que apuntó el techo del túnel en donde un punto rojo movible era toda respuesta. - ¿Qué fue lo que vieron al Sudeste, capitán Katsuragi?

* * *

Un niño estaba escogiendo que lápiz utilizar cuando su madre intentaba hacerlo comer, en medio de un viaje a bordo del tren bala. El indicador de velocidad era evidencia de la capacidad de aquel tren de transportar personas a una rapidez cercana a 500 kilómetros por hora. Algunos pasajeros se entretenían mirando el indicador y seguidamente sacaban fotografías para inmortalizar el momento. Otros rememoraban que la Empresa Japonesa de Ferrocarriles había decidido reducir las velocidades de los trenes luego del Segundo Impacto, producto de los desastrosos cambios de niveles a través del país de toda la superficie y que implicó un completo rediseño de las vías. El niño se negaba a comer una sopa roja, y la madre estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Un joven los miraba con rostro aburrido, y que intercambiaba aquella vista con el paisaje que desfilaba en paralelo con el tren.

Los pasajeros disfrutaban del viaje que ofrecía las típicas postales geográficas del Japón, aunque si alguien se percatara nada era igual desde el Segundo Impacto, porque cuando el tren pasaba delante de los infinitos campos de cerezos que custodiaban una de las caras del Monte Fuji era evidente que incluso la montaña más sagrada había sufrido los embates de un levantamiento de terreno que rememoraba la desaparición de la Atlántida. El tren se detuvo en un pueblo pequeño que vivía de la industria maderera local porque por las ventanas del Shinkansen era posible ver camiones saliendo del bosque con pesados troncos atados.

La pausa del viaje permitió a la madre apaciguar al niño que estaba entretenido con el libro para colorear, y durante una fracción de segundo miró a su izquierda en donde el joven con gesto adusto se encontraba mirando la ventana con la misma expresión.

- Eh, mira. – El niño le mostraba al joven como pintaba con puntos rojos la figura de una hoja dentro de la sección de Naturaleza del libro. El joven sonrió cortésmente, y la madre del niño inclinó la cabeza como saludo formal.

- Sabe usted si falta mucho para Tokyo-2. – El joven se animó a hablarle a la señora que comentó sobre las reparaciones que la Empresa de Ferrocarriles estaba realizando en los rieles justo entre Nuevo Kawasaki y la capital. – Ya veo, gracias.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – El niño le preguntó al joven, y éste respondió que se llamaba Shinji Ikari. Luego el niño mencionó su nombre como Takeshi y contaba que pintaba la hoja de acuerdo a un cuento que le habían relatado en el jardín de infantes y que trataba de leyendas antiguas en donde lo que las personas pedían a Dios, Éste lo mandaba en forma de lluvia.

-¿Y qué se supone que estás pintando? – La madre de unió a la conversación preguntándole a su hijo por la asociación entre las leyendas y lo que pintaba en ese momento.

- Alguien quiso que las rojas fueran rojas, y Dios envío agua roja para regarlas. – El niño dio vuelta a la página diciendo que ya estaba aburrido, y la madre vio la oportunidad de relajarlo lo suficiente para que agotara el resto del viaje durmiendo.

- ¿Vives en Tokyo-2? – La señora le preguntó a Shinji Ikari que respondió que sólo iría a ver a sus padres a la ciudad y que el trabajo de ellos les exigía presencia permanente en Tokyo-2.

- Vengo de Nagoya. – Shinji mencionó su lugar de origen deseando que realmente las palabras que dijo antes tuvieran una especie de bálsamo, puesto que en su mente se dibujaba la última vez que los vio y el Shinji en esa escena media bastante menos y los miraba casi desde el suelo.

- Yo y Takeshi vinimos de visitar a su abuela en Kobe. Al fin se durmió. – La madre acomodó bien a su hijo en su regazo. – Respecto a lo que me contaste, resulta que ahora las cosas son al revés porque antes las personas que trabajaban iban a ver a sus familias todos los días o cuando su turno terminaba. Sin embargo, en este momento nosotros debemos visitarlos en sus trabajos. Pienso que el Segundo Impacto elevó tanto las dificultades, que ahora tenemos que vivir para trabajar y conservar el nivel.

Shinji sonrió de forma especial cuando la señora terminó de hablar, y sentía que no era el único que miraba hacia el pasado de forma remota, y no como la última acción antes del presente verdadero.

El tren reanudó la marcha, pero la rapidez alcanzaba con suerte los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, y durante los primeros minutos, una serie de mensajes de precaución ante accidentes comenzaron a desfilar por las pantallas ubicadas en el techo del tren.

Al cabo de media hora, el tren se detuvo frente al complejo Hidroeléctrico de Aokigahara, y la tripulación explicaba que la Empresa de Ferrocarriles estaba verificando conexiones electrónicas en las vías. Shinji miró por la ventana y en el cielo cientos de aviones a reacción surcaban el espacio dejando sus estelas características. Pronto, los pasajeros notaron que algo estaba ocurriendo y que las reparaciones eran una excusa. Pero así como el Segundo Impacto elevó ciertas cosas, deprimió otras como el afán de conseguir respuestas y desde aquel evento que toda elucubración era una pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo que mermaba los ánimo para levantar el país al nuevo nivel en que el Segundo Impacto dejó todo.

* * *

**KITAKYUSHU, KANSAI, OSAKA, SUZUKA, AOKIGAHARA, TOKYO-2, TOKYO-3, SENDAI, AOMORI, SAPPORO.**

Un comandante de las Fuerzas Estratégicas de Auto Defensa de Japón leía un papel que tenía membrete oficial de la organización NERV con la lista de lugares que correspondían a ciudades o regiones de Japón. Otros generales lo miraban alrededor de una mesa redonda, y un proyector ofrecía un pase de diapositivas con imágenes de contingente militar enviado de forma reciente por la JSSDF.

- Señores, de acuerdo al Mandato tenemos el resultado de nuestras pesquisas y que NERV ha resuelto. Entiéndase que NERV ha cumplido con la labor de suministrar información dado que nuestras fuerzas son las garantes de la seguridad aquí. – El Comandante enumeró cada lugar anotado en la hoja, y de manera remota una diapositiva fue incluida en el pase como la número veinte. La diapositiva veinte mostraba el mapa de Japón con los lugares en forma de puntos de diversos colores.

**KITAKYUSHU-rojo, KANSAI-rosado, OSAKA-naranja, SUZUKA-amarillo, AOKIGAHARA-verde, TOKYO-2-celeste, TOKYO-3-azul pálido, SENDAI-azul, AOMORI-violeta, SAPPORO-violeta.**

- ¿Qué significan esos colores?—Uno de los capitanes preguntó al comandante que mencionó a NERV como responsable de las asignaciones que dio a cada sitio. – Bien, espero que nuestra capital no sea reducida por ese monstruo a un débil punto azul pálido. La mesa de capitanes estalló en risas, pero el comandante dio el toque de gravedad institucional cambiando aquella analogía por "nuestro país".

- Aún si nuestras fuerzas logran repelar a la amenaza esto condiciona de forma importante lo que NERV pueda aportar. – Otro capitán planteó un problema adicional, y que el Comandante admitió que al menos una rama de NERV no tendría la opción de asistir de forma efectiva.

- Dependiendo de la ubicación del monstruo dentro de Japón es como NERV tendrá que definir su estrategia. Además ellos aún no tienen el mando militar y están actuando sólo como consejeros y dando información. – El Comandante estaba empeñado en que los roles dentro de las organizaciones estuvieran lo más claro posible porque la lucha contra la amenaza venida del Sudeste confundía a todos.

- ¿En base a qué criterios NERV estimó este camino de destrucción? – El primer capitán que interpeló al Comandante quería detalles de cómo NERV estaba asistiendo a la JSSDF, y su superior explicó que NERV calculó aquellos puntos de acuerdo a la energía potencial del monstruo y sus posibles desenlaces.

- Vaya, pudieron predecir que vendría esta cosa. – El capitán deslizó que tal vez NERV pudo ayudar en una etapa más primaria.

- Señores, podemos predecir eficazmente los terremotos y luego vino el Segundo Impacto. Ahora no podemos saber el momento en que aparecerán estas criaturas. El Segundo Impacto ha elevado lo que no podemos hacer. Excepto la defensa claro está. – El Comandante dio por terminada la reunión y la sala en donde se encontraban discutiendo fue girada por algún mecanismo, y ahora ellos estaban dentro de un recinto abarrotado de técnicos y militares trabajando con las fuerzas enviadas para resistir el avance de la bestia.

- Señor, la criatura no fue exterminada dentro de los límites del Arco Sudeste de Japón, y en cuestión de minutos ingresará en Kyushu. – Uno de los técnicos informaba al capitán que los ataques resultaron infructuosos. – El riesgo es que todas las zonas que NERV notificó como posibles blancos de ataque, son habitadas por una cantidad enorme de personas.

- Bien, comuniquen al Gobierno Central en Japón que es necesario una evacuación masiva, puesto que será necesario el uso de armas masivas conforme la criatura se acerque a la capital. – El Comandante sintió que los acontecimientos cambiaban de manera que la senda de destrucción estimada por NERV, parecía ser el espectro en donde la JSSDF era capaz de actuar.

- Señor, tenemos el listado con las armas conforme al espectro entregado por NERV. – Un oficial militar hizo entrega al Comandante de la conformación de armamento para cada sitio de la lista.

**KITAKYUSKU-misiles AH462, KANSAI-misiles AH362, OSAKA-bombas TX378, SUZUKA-bombas TZ459, AOKIGAHARA-bombas FHHSW, TOKYO-2-bombas GJTEW, TOKYO-3-Bomba N2, AOMORI-Bomba N2, SAPPORO-Bomba N2.**

- Oficial, ¿qué ocurre si el monstruo decide exterminarnos a todos antes de que entre a Tokyo-3, y si cambia su curso a otro sitio? – El Comandante hizo una pregunta que capturó la atención de todos en el lugar.

- Comandante, NERV estimó aquellos puntos usando las Supercomputadoras MAGI y nosotros ajustamos nuestro plan según eso. – El oficial sentía la misma inquietud, pero como funcionario de las JSSDF era un deber mantener protegida a la institución de toda negligencia si otro organismo metía las manos en ello.

- Sin embargo, nuestra programación puede resultar incompatible si observamos que la amenaza puede destruirnos a todos antes de la zona para las Bombas N2. – Uno de los capitanes encontraba fisuras en la programación, y el Comandante sugirió el transporte de bombas N2 desde Tokyo-3 al lugar. – Entiendo, pero NERV dispone de ellas en sus ramas en Kyushu y Shikoku y obviamente en su cuartel general.

- Lo que planteas, es que si la JSSDF es incapaz de defender Japón antes de la línea de uso de las N2, entonces el mando debe ser asignado a NERV. – El Comandante vio la solución en aquel intercambio directo de roles pero el mismo capitán brindó un espectro más amplio.

- NERV puede asistirnos, y su Evangelion en Kyushu puede darnos la Bomba N2 en aquel lugar si las cosas van mal. Lo mismo para la rama en Shikoku. Dentro de Honshu tendremos mayor espacio para actuar. Habría que subir el rango de asistencia de NERV desde informativo a operativo. Una especie de válvula de escape. – El capitán era consciente de que su plan agregaba mayor dificultad al problema, pero las soluciones requerían estructuras complicadas.

- Suena razonable. Que NERV sea notificado.

* * *

Una mujer vestida con uniforme militar corría por estrechos pasillos iluminados por focos, y en donde las paredes tenían pintada una hoja roja. Llegó a una puerta golpeando varias veces. Alguien abrió desde dentro.

- Asuka, tendrás que entrar en acción. –

La muchacha de pelo rojo estaba reparando su bicicleta cuando fue notificada del cambio de planes.

- Entiendo. –


	3. Catalizador

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Catalizador**

**Advertencia: Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.**

**Nota del Autor: Gracias por leer el fanfic, y que lo disfruten. Saludos.**

Shinji Ikari sólo atinaba a seguir a los pasajeros del tren que estaban siendo evacuados por orden del Gobierno Central a refugios bajo tierra, luego de que sendas alarmas sonaran por todo el pueblo de Aokigahara. Junto con los pasajeros, se les unían los habitantes del poblado que llevaban los artículos más básicos al refugio. La evacuación era controlada por tanques de la JSSDF, y la guardia civil atendía requerimientos urgentes de parte de la población. Shinji observaba el bosque de Aokigahara desde las calles del pueblo, y los camiones que explotaban la actividad maderera fueron dejados cerca del refugio. Antes de entrar al recinto, Shinji miró curioso el logo de la compañía maderera que consistía en un árbol rojo con dos barras negras a cada extremo.

- Eso parece una araña. – El mismo niño inquieto del tren iba con su madre rumbo al refugio, y de forma instintiva Shinji se les unió en la eterna procesión desde el tren hasta el refugio. La madre del niño sintió un notable cambio de temperatura dentro del refugio, puesto que arropó a su hijo con un chaleco más grueso. Shinji descubrió como las personas eran ubicadas en una sala enorme a modo de optimizar el espacio. Los militares daban instrucciones de comportamiento apropiado, pero no respondían consultas acerca del origen de la alarma, salvo el mensaje oficial de que toda conmoción interna y externa daba autoridad al Gobierno para evacuar las ciudades.

* * *

La misma fila de evacuados que Shinji engrosó en Aokigahara era custodiada por el aire a través de pilotos de aviones bombarderos que despegaron en bases vecinas de la JSSDF. El paso por el pueblo de Aokigahara representaba un cambio en el curso asignado a los pilotos, que recibieron nuevas órdenes desde la comandancia. Uno de los pilotos del escuadrón asignado a Aokigahara fue instruido para llevar a parte del grupo a apoyar en las labores disuasivas en el sur de Japón.

…_las fuerzas se encuentran atacando al objetivo bastante cerca de Kitakyushu…_

El bosque de Aokigahara se hacía más pequeño conforme parte del escuadrón volaba en dirección sudeste, tal y como les fue ordenado. Las comunicaciones radiales entre los pilotos daban cuenta de la incertidumbre que embargaba a la operación, y diversas aprehensiones nacían de tales circunstancias. Sin embargo, cada palabra desde los pilotos era especialmente medida y a tono con la institución.

…_Sólo estamos empleando armamento de tipo disuasivo, puesto que ninguno de los métodos empleados ha logrado romper el escudo que la Amenaza demuestra como respuesta a cada uno de nuestros ataques…_

El nuevo escuadrón volaba sobre las ciudades costeras del mar interior japonés entre la Isla de Honshu y de Shikoku. El puente que unía ambas islas estaba vacío, y sólo tanques realizaban labores de patrullaje y de mantención al orden civil. Los pilotos avistaron hacia las montañas, una línea de defensas antiaéreas y de túneles que correspondía a la rama de NERV en Shikoku.

…_de acuerdo a la comandancia, NERV presta asistencia de tipo logística y ellos tendrán bombas N2 si los eventos lo requieren…_

Las montañas de Shikoku daban paso al otro mar interior y que se encontraba entre las islas de Shikoku y Kyushu. El mar estaba desierto de barcos civiles, y sólo algunas fragatas prestaban servicios de abastecimiento a las unidades que volaban hacia el sur. Los pilotos cambiaron de rumbo en dirección a la ciudad de Kitakyushu, y el panorama del espacio aéreo cambió radicalmente, así como el tenor de las comunicaciones a través del sistema.

…_repito el escudo se encuentra intacto, y los misiles lanzados sólo producen efectos mínimos en la Amenaza. Además continua su avance forma poco alterada…_

- Muchachos, el procedimiento es rodear aquella cosa y disparar nuestras bombas asignados a la zona. Tengan cuidado con las ondas de choque que genera el escudo enemigo. Todos a mi orden, tenemos permiso para las maniobras. – El piloto líder del escuadrón modificado de Aokigahara daba instrucciones para empezar el ataque. Al contrario de los escuadrones anteriores, ellos lanzarían bombas tipo FHHSW que estaban programadas para cuando la amenaza atacara Aokigahara.

Los aviones volaban detrás de la amenaza, y uno de los pilotos comenzó a reírse y los demás le consultaban por el motivo de aquello. Tras unos segundos para recuperar la compostura, el aludido dijo: "Esa cosa parece una de las ensaladas que cocina mi madre. Simplemente miren su aspecto". El escuadrón apreciaba las características físicas del ente, que incluía una especie de branquias marinas para respirar y una piel dura como caparazón.

- La parte superior de su cuerpo se encuentra desproporcionada al resto, y utiliza un sistema de propulsión como las pulgas. – El piloto líder intentaba dar sentido a la apariencia de la criatura que volaba excepcionalmente lenta y sólo respondía con el escudo. Tal escudo podía verse cuando algún proyectil impactaba en el perímetro como un pentágono amarillo.

- Oye, quizás tu madre cocinó a este engendro y tú no quisiste comértelo. – Uno de los pilotos accionaba los mecanismos para lanzar las bombas, y de paso contestó la broma de su colega.

- Me pregunto si su sistema de propulsión responde a mecanismos internos o a su habilidad innata para volar. Tiene piernas y pies. – Otro piloto se preguntaba por la verdadera apariencia de la criatura, y tal vez demostraba la que era acorde con el momento.

- Esperen, la criatura podría decidir bajar a tierra y caminar por las ciudades. – El tono de duda de otro miembro del escuadrón alargaba el tiempo requerido para el lanzamiento de las bombas.

- Pero tiene brazos y manos.

* * *

Diez personas se encontraban discutiendo planes de acción en una sala de reuniones que tenía las paredes pintadas de negro, excepto por el logo de NERV. Uno de los integrantes era Asuka Shikinami que escuchaba la situación actual de NERV dentro de la guerra contra la criatura. La mujer que le notificó el inicio de las acciones estaba al lado de Asuka y era una especie de ayuda cuando la discusión aludía directamente a la muchacha.

- No le veo sentido. Activar un Evangelion solamente para entregar una Bomba N2. – Un hombre de mediana edad que vestía traje militar como el resto se declaraba disconforme con las actuales disposiciones. Asuka asintió cuando otros expresaron similares comentarios.

- Desafortunadamente nuestra condición actual obliga al uso de las unidades, y la JSSDF lo expresó claramente. – La compañera de Asuka intentaba poner en un contexto real la discusión que se daba en la sala y que no estaba centrada en los aspectos logísticos de cómo NERV-Kyushu debía suministrar la Bomba N2.

- Estimados, tengo noticias que podrían representar un catalizador para nuestra enzima roja llamada Evangelion-02. El escuadrón que lanzó las bombas clase FHHSW fue aniquilado porque la bestia tomó con ambas manos el armamento y lo devolvió. – Una mujer que explicaba el contenido de un mensaje recibido en su notebook. El resto de los integrantes sentía como aquellas bombas de alta potencia fallaron.

- Tenemos un doble problema. El Ángel ha demostrado que puede utilizar brazos y manos, y la JSSDF fracasó lanzando una Bomba que es sólo dos niveles inferiores a la N2. NERV sólo entrará en combate si ellos lanzan una N2 y fallan. – El comandante de la rama de Kyushu hablaba con voz clara y sus ojos estaban brillantes. – Sólo esperemos que el poder disuasivo de las JSSDF termine en fracaso.

- Bien, hemos delineado el curso de los acontecimientos futuros para la JSSDF, y ¿qué hay de nosotros?—Asuka miró de reojo a su compañera que estaba deseosa de saber la forma en que NERV iba a intervenir.

* * *

El mismo dibujo con el mapa de Japón y los puntos calculados de ataque del Ángel, estaban a la vista de la capitana Misato Katsuragi que intentaba encontrar algún sentido a la predicción de las Supercomputadoras MAGI y que era la guía tanto para la JSSDF y NERV. El Gobierno japonés estaba asegurando la paz civil y ya todo Japón se encontraba en los refugios subterráneos a lo largo del país. Sin embargo, varios no sabían la manera de proceder, o mejor dicho con cada nuevo escenario que aparecía el asunto se complicaba como las cumbres crecientes de Japón. Otra mujer entró a la sala donde estaba Katsuragi contemplando el mapa, y ella vestía un delantal blanco y tenía pelo purpura.

- Acabo de ver el aspecto del Ángel y créeme que te pareces tantito a él. – Misato Katsuragi miró a su acompañante con una seriedad que dio paso a una sonrisa fraternal. La otra mujer se acomodó los lentes que llevaba puestos y alzó la cabeza.

- Y tú acabas de darle género al Ángel. Pensando en hombres en estos momentos complicados o alguien en particular. – La mujer lucía un semblante serio pero la voz era cálida. Katsuragi asintió sin referirse a la disyuntiva que planteó la otra mujer.

- Nuestra verdadera identidad aflora de forma consciente o inconsciente. Tú no te teñiste las cejas, así que tienes respeto a tus genes. Alguien muy observador notaría que hay una lucha entre tu cabello y tus cejas. Con el Ángel es lo mismo, es muchas cosas a la vez y si tengo razón probablemente parte de su aspecto refleje una identidad o estructura interna. – Misato se sintió asombrada luego de terminar de hablar. Su compañera en NERV sonrió elocuente.

- Lo admito, el Ángel parece un _fashion emergency_ muy desesperado y mal hecho, pero bajo esa apariencia tosca se esconde una fuerza enorme que está en franca evolución. Parecía un insecto torpe cuando se detectó su presencia en las Islas Ryukyu y ahora maneja las bombas con sus miembros superiores. Probablemente camine más tarde. – La mujer invitó a Katsuragi para abandonar la sala porque otras personas requerían su presencia.

Dos hombres se encontraban monitoreando desde el Puente de Mando, las acciones que la JSSDF efectuaba en contra del Ángel. El equipo dentro del Puente estaba compuesto por técnicos, científicos y especialistas en temas de defensa propios de NERV. Misato Katsuragi y su colega entraron al Puente de Mando e inmediatamente uno de los jefes se dirigió donde ellas.

- Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki, buenas tardes. – Katsuragi se cuadró con el hombre que saludó a ambas mujeres.

- Doctora Akagi…Capitán Katsuragi. – Fuyutsuki les informaba de cómo la JSSDF incremento el número de armamento de cada clase de manera de retrasar el inicio del lanzamiento de las Bombas N2, y los resultados se traducían en que el Ángel o la Bestia se encontraba detenida en un punto medio del mar interior y que era equidistante con las Islas de Kyushu y Shikoku. El otro hombre saludó a las mujeres muy respetuosamente. Katsuragi se cuadró de forma más rígida y llamándole Comandante Ikari.

- Hemos consultado a MAGI acerca de la última actividad del Ángel, y según las Supercomputadoras existe un dilema de confrontación ante dos opciones. –Ikari explicó lo anterior mirando a los tres sarcófagos que protegían al sistema MAGI. Ritsuko Akagi siguió con la mirada al comandante Ikari, mientras que Misato se concentraba viendo las imágenes que la JSSDF transmitía desde el punto de combate. – De forma inédita, el Ángel es quien están enfrentando ese conflicto.

- No puede ser, está tratando de escoger que isla atacar. – Misato estudiaba el mapa referencial de la JSSDF respecto al Ángel. Al mismo tiempo con puntos verdes aparecían las distintas ramas de NERV a través de Japón. – Comandante Ikari, nuestro estado de asistencia informativa se ha extendido también a los Evangelions, y en Kyushu se encuentra todo dispuesto para cumplir la resolución de la JSSDF que exige la entrega de bombas N2 por parte de la rama, a través del Evangelion-02 que pilota Asuka Shikinami.

Ikari asintió ante el reporte conciso de Misato, y la doctora Akagi admitió que la activación de la unidad se encontraba en preparativos técnicos de orden mecánico. De forma paralela, una asistente subió al punto en donde se encontraban Ikari, Fuyutsuki, Akagi y Katsuragi. Éstos la observaron con expresión tranquila.

- La piloto Asuka Shikinami se encuentra camino a abordar el Entry Plug 02, y el batallón de la rama en Kyushu está evaluando la vía más segura para suministrar las bombas N2. Se encuentran ante el problema de evitar Nagasaki y Kitakyushu. – La asistente vestía ropa militar al igual que todos en NERV.

- Gracias señorita Ibuki. – Ikari miró directamente a los ojos a la capitana Katsuragi, que interpretó aquel gesto como el inicio de sus labores dentro de la operación. Ella propuso que la entrega de las N2 se efectuase en las montañas de la isla de Kyushu con la suficiente distancia para que fuerzas de la JSSDF tomaran la bomba, y que el Ángel no atacara imprevistamente.

- Doctora Akagi, comience monitoreo de las Unidades 00, 01 y 03 en modo vigilancia, e inicie procedimiento de activación con la Unidad 02. – Ikari dio sendas instrucciones a las dos mujeres que bajaron del punto en donde Ikari y Fuyutsuki controlaban todo.

* * *

Una bodega muy amplia albergaba al Entry Plug 00 en el centro, y repentinamente las luces se apagaron sólo dejando ver la silueta de Asuka que vestía un ajustado traje de pilotaje de color rojo. Ella caminó desde la puerta de acceso hasta la capsula que se abrió de forma remota, y antes de abordarla se acomodó los Clips A10 en su cabello. Una pequeña escalera era todo obstáculo entre el interior de la cápsula y la bodega, porque para Asuka no eran necesarios los escalones pues podía entrar saltando.

Asuka se acomodó en el asiento y los controles aparecían ante ella con una significación radicalmente distinta. Ya no era tan sólo tocarlos y simular que se eliminaban enemigos o ensayar movimientos básicos, el asunto era adquiría aspectos reales porque en cosa de tiempo ella tendría que manipular armamento de alto calibre y que fácilmente podría borrar por completo a una ciudad, y además sin contar con la propia energía potencial del Evangelion que dependía de la propia Asuka. Antes de que los ingenieros de NERV-Kyushu movieran la capsula desde la bodega a través de un piso movible que revelaba la verdadera ubicación del recinto, la piloto tomó los controles como reconociendo que eran los mismos con los que había ensayado antes, y la manera en que los tocaba era evidencia de una relación estrecha entre ella y el Evangelion.

La capsula era bajada desde la bodega directamente al cuarto de activación que tenía proporciones colosales, pero que de acuerdo a especificaciones y a los mismos comentarios de los técnicos del lugar que embelesados por las dimensiones de éste, sólo podía albergar un solo Evangelion. De inmediato ellos comparaban con las instalaciones del Cuartel Central en Tokyo-3 que tenía capacidad para todos los Evangelions que estaban en las distintas ramas de la organización.

Asuka observaba como la nuca del Evangelion 02 era abierta para introducir la capsula, y la voz de los técnicos alertaba de que los parámetros indicaban que la Unidad se encontraba totalmente inactiva. La capsula quedó suspendida unos centímetros antes de ser insertada, y una voz femenina sonó dentro de ella. Asuka se cuadró de inmediato con la voz, dando a entender que se trataba de alguien con rango superior.

_Piloto Shikinami, ¿se encuentra preparada para la misión?_

- Sí capitán Katsuragi. Estoy lista. – Asuka sonrió al oír la voz de Misato Katsuragi que seguía las operaciones desde el Cuartel Central. Otra voz perteneciente a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi comenzó a dar instrucciones acerca de la activación del Evangelion.

…_resulta imperativo que maximice su rango de sincronización puesto que perdidas representarán desventajas a la hora de ejecutar la misión._

-Entiendo doctora Akagi. – Asuka intentaba hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible y repasaba la misión que antes sus instructores le habían enseñado. Otro sistema comenzó a insertar la capsula dentro del Evangelion, y la oscuridad volvió. Asuka no podía ver nada.

_Asuka, si lo haces bien nosotros podremos ver lo que tus ojos vean._

Asuka cerró sus ojos creando su propio campo oscuro que servía como complemento al proceso de activación, que requería absoluta concentración del piloto. Cada pensamiento se hacía más difuso, pero la misión y sus pasos permanecían allí como la única luz que Asuka debía seguir, y si lamentablemente su mente blanqueaba incluso aquellos pensamientos algo podría salir mal.

_LCL ingresando a la cavidad. 50% de capacidad._

Un rumor acuoso llenaba el ambiente y Asuka comprendió que el LCL era manipulado para ejercer como medio de transferencia de energía entre la piloto y el Evangelion. Cuando los técnicos confirmaron el llenado completo, Asuka alejó los últimos pensamientos distractores y un zumbido en sus orejas era la frontera entre lo cotidiano y la activación. En las pantallas de control, las celdas de activación se llenaban una a una hasta la frontera definitiva. Antes de que el Evangelion se activara por completo, Asuka sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que observó era el cuarto de activación y a los técnicos.

_Bien hecho Shikinami, su Evangelion ya está activado. ¿Puede describir alguna sensación fuera de lo común?_

- Mi corazón latiendo lo suficientemente fuerte y una alteración del mismo sonido. – Asuka apretó los controles sintiendo deseos de domar el Evangelion desde el principio. Ritsuko Akagi observaba las gráficas desde Tokyo advirtiendo al equipo en Kyushu que la ansiedad mental o toxicidad mental pudiera incrementarse producto del estrés de la misión.

_Shikinami, tendrás que salir por la vía número 463 que conecta con la depresión de los montes que rodean NERV-Kyushu. Un avión de la JSSDF vendrá desde Kitakyushu para buscar la bomba N2. Sólo tienes que entregarla. Previamente, debes recoger el armamento en el cuarto 102._

Asuka fue notificada de la energía a través del Cable Umbilical, y la pared izquierda del Cuarto de Activación se abrió completamente. La piloto movió el Evangelion fuera del Cuarto cuidando de no tirar demasiado el Cable, pero fue informada de que la longitud del cableado era suficiente para ejecutar la misión.

La vía 463 era un largo pasillo que servía de soporte para instalaciones de seguridad, y de apoyo a las actividades propias de la Rama. Asuka movía los controles de forma pausada y manteniendo el mismo ritmo. Al final una nueva pared se abría revelando un misil en forma de cohete.

_Sólo debes tomarlo. El resto de la vía es de anchura suficiente para que lo lleves._

Un movimiento especial de los controles ejecutado por la piloto permitió el transporte de la Bomba N2 a través del pasillo que ahora se encontraba completamente a oscuras salvo por los focos que iluminaban los logos de NERV que aparecían cada tantos metros. Una potente luz se avistaba al final del túnel, y Asuka entendió que era la salida de la Rama hacia la depresión.

- Confirmo apertura de la puerta. – Asuka sentía el peso de la bomba N2 en sus propias manos, pero ignoraba la sensación de incomodidad.

Asuka sacó al Evangelion a la luz del sol, y miró a ambos lados y cuidando de no forzar el Cable Umbilical. Alzó la Bomba N2 hacia el cielo y justo en la depresión de las montañas venía un objeto negro desde el cielo. NERV confirmó que era el avión que vendría a buscar la Bomba N2. Pero de forma repentina, la luz del sol era eclipsada por otra más potente que provenía desde el espacio aéreo alrededor del avión y en cosa de segundos una potente explosión encegueció a Asuka que el recuperarse observó una inmensa bola de fuego y las ondas de choque movían al Evangelion, pero Asuka lo controlaba usando posiciones alteradas con los controles. Cuando el calor y la visión eran más frescas vino la confirmación por parte de NERV.

_Avión destruido por ataque del Ángel. Onda de choque proveniente desde Kitakyushu. JSSDF resuelve abortar la misión y recoger Bomba N2 en Shikoku. Evangelion-03 será activado para tal propósito. ¿Entendido piloto?_

- Veo al Ángel desde aquí. – Asuka observaba la figura animal del Ángel desde la salida de la rama de NERV, y su silueta caminaba de forma lenta por las montañas de alrededor. – Se está acercando o que. – Los técnicos intentaban analizar la trayectoria del Ángel y precisamente estaba recorriendo las montañas de Kyushu desde que atacó a la ciudad de Kitakyushu.

_¿Qué paso con los puntos de impacto según MAGI? Sólo resultaron ser puntos pero sin las conexiones, por tanto lo que el Ángel haría entre cada punto es un misterio._

_Demonios, el Ángel viajará de Kitakyushu a Kansai a través de la isla de Kyushu y no por el mar interior. _

_Nosotros estamos justo en medio del recorrido y las MAGI confirman que el Ángel seguirá camino por Kyushu._

_Y alcanzará Kansai por Shikoku también. Ambas ramas de NERV se encuentran en su camino directo_

_Asuka, soy Misato. Por favor entra a la base y no hagas nada._

- No puedo moverme. – Asuka sentía una enorme presión en los mandos que le impedía sostener la bomba N2 con seguridad y al mismo tiempo se sentía fija en la posición.

_Se confirma exceso de energía en el LCL. Lo que Asuka siente no es más que energía que sobra._

_Sobrante de energía cuyo origen no es por la tasa de sincronización de la piloto, sino por actividad interna del Evangelion. Fuente interna localidad. Modo BERSERK confirmado en nivel muy leve. Que la piloto intente bloquear todo pensamiento._

- No puedo hacer eso porque podría soltar la Bomba. – Asuka hablaba con tono confuso y apretando los dientes y todo su cuerpo.

_Si Asuka reduce su tasa de sincronización en 1%, la energía excedente puede liberarse en un 99% y con ello el Evangelion tendría modo BERSERK completo y eso sería un completo desastre justo con un Ángel enfrente. Posición del Ángel sigue siendo segura._

_Asuka. Misato otra vez…debes seguir presionando porque los vectores de la energía en Modo BERSERK son completamente opuestos a los tuyos. En resumen, el Evangelion quiere soltar la Bomba N2 y tú deseas lanzarla al Ángel. Tus patrones alterados nos confirman que tienes pensamientos y acciones enfrentados._

- ¡No! Yo controlo a este Evangelion y no soltará la bomba porque yo no quiero hacerlo y además no pienso lanzarla al Ángel. – Asuka gritaba desde la Unidad 02 mientras que el Modo BERSERK se incrementaba en un nivel.

_Lo único no diferente es el Ángel, porque el Evangelion no quiere tirar la bomba al Ángel y la piloto sí._

- Eso es mentira. Este Evangelion es la primera unidad hecha para combate, y los Ángeles son nuestros enemigos. – Asuka movió la mano sintiendo enorme dolor, y el Ángel se aproximaba cada vez más.

_El Ángel ha reducido velocidad y mira directamente al Evangelion. _

_Asuka debes calmarte, sino…_

Los parámetros digitales registraron un violento bajón de la energía excedente porque la piloto incrementó su propia tasa de sincronización a voluntad. Todo valor y registro quedó sin señal cuando Asuka Shikinami hizo un movimiento veloz con la mano y lanzó la bomba N2 en dirección hacia el Ángel.

Luego, sobrevino una explosión gigantesca.


	4. Tras los muros de Shikoku

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Tras los muros de Shikoku  
**

**Nota: Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.**

**Nota del autor: Que disfruten el capítulo y gracias por leer.**

Las motas de polvo reflejaban la luz del sol delante de una cortina oscura dentro de una habitación llena de libros y de papeles regados por el suelo. Era un lugar pequeño, puesto que la distancia entre la puerta y la cama no sobrepasaba el metro. Un bulto dentro de la cama era evidencia de que la habitación no estaba sola, pero a pesar de que el día había comenzado horas antes, el ambiente dentro del lugar era de unas cuantas horas atrasadas. Una especie de jetlag afectaba al inquilino que rehuía la luz del sol, pero a través del reflejo de un espejo ubicado en la mesita de noche podía ver como las motas de polvo volaban como meteoros alrededor de la cortina.

Repentinamente, unos ojos rojos se abrieron y el rostro de la persona adquirió un semblante distinto porque esa mirada parecía deslumbrada, ya sea por un sueño alterado como por otra razón desconocida. La persona se iba incorporando poco a poco revelando su juventud y al mismo tiempo su género. Abrió y cerró sus ojos de manera insistente a pesar de la escasa luminosidad de la habitación, pero no era un intento por despertar sino una especie de ritual porque el joven se levantó de la cama y elongó sus miembros superiores e inferiores durante largos minutos. Un resorte automático lo movía a ejecutar tales movimientos, y el reto consistía en no tocar las paredes con los brazos y piernas entre la cama y la puerta. El reducido espacio condicionaba la forma en que el joven se ejercitaba, pero era el mismo tiempo su motivación para no realizar aquello mecánicamente y así conservar los reflejos.

Tras terminar, dobló la cabeza hacia la ventana cubierta por la cortina, a excepción de los rayos del sol que se colaban por la zona descubierta de la ventana, y el joven respiró hondamente y avanzó a través de la cama hacia la ventana y tocó con ambas manos las miles de motas de polvo que volaban. Creyó tener varias dentro de su mano derecha que apretó firmemente, para luego soltarlas y sostener con dos dedos unas cuantas pero él era inconsciente de que el minúsculo tamaño del polvo hacía difícil asir una mota y una única mota, pero él ya le tenía nombre a la mota que tenía entre los dedos. La llamó "Tierra", y luego abrió la cortina y la luz del sol encegueció al joven y vistió de oro a las paredes de la habitación que al ser blancas amplificaba el efecto. Otro nombre salió de la boca del joven luego de correr la cortina, pues dijo "Este es el Sol", y murmuró "Estos son el Sol y la Tierra".

Pero toda la habitación comenzó a ser tragada por una oscuridad gigantesca venida desde el centro, y como un agujero se tragó la luz que entraba por la ventana. Finalmente todo desapareció incluido el joven, pero dos puntos brillantes aparecieron en un horizonte cercano y su intensidad se incrementaba conforme se acercaban o alguien cuyo aspecto permanecía detrás de todo intentaba acercarse a los puntos.

Sin importar la fuente del movimiento, aquellos puntos comenzaron a parecerse a dos ojos brillantes y la propia luminosidad que se asimilaba cada vez más al reflejo de un nuevo sol, iban conformando el aspecto del nuevo mundo que se creaba. Las tinieblas desaparecieron, y por detrás de los ojos se distinguía un contorno móvil y que era cubierto por una especie de bosque. De manera inesperada, todas las cosas adquirieron una textura y formas definidas, porque aquellos ojos eran parte de un cuerpo de apariencia felina y quien daba forma al nuevo mundo eran otros dos ojos que se iban abriendo lentamente, y pertenecían al mismo joven de antes que revivía de las tinieblas que se tragaron a la misma habitación tiempo atrás. Sin embargo eran dos personas totalmente distintas en la manera de cómo comenzaron el día porque éste último acariciaba al gato y con una sonrisa dijo: "Buenos días Neko". El gato ronroneaba y dio un salto al velador botando un libro al suelo. El joven se rió al recoger el libro diciendo: "Veamos Neko que página has elegido para mí este día" y hojeó las páginas del libro con rapidez hasta hallar una de forma aleatoria en donde convivían varias viñetas con dibujos y diálogos.

- Creo que nunca te he leído estas. – El joven miraba al gato que dormitaba sobre la mesita de noche, pero el joven empezó a leerla en voz alta. – Una próspera ciudad, un balde de arena, agua, una caja…No puedo empezar a hacer esto otra vez. – Él dejó el libro encima de la cama y caminó por toda la habitación que ya no parecía tan pequeña, y hurgó dentro de una mochila verde que estaba junto a la puerta hasta encontrar un papel que tenía una hoja roja en el membrete y leyó los primeros párrafos escritos en la hoja.

_Programación de pruebas de sincronización. Segundo Modelo de Producción. Kaworu Nagisa, piloto._

* * *

El interior del Entry Plug aparecía oscuro ante los ojos de Asuka que despertaba luego de atacar al Ángel con la Bomba N2 desde la rama de NERV en Kyushu, pero los primeros pensamientos de la piloto estaban lejos de reconocer aquel entorno como aquel donde experimentó tantas veces la sincronización con el bioide llamado Evangelion. Oscuras sombras navegaban delante de sus ojos y una en especial capturó su atención. Una figura alargada apareció delante de ella y a cierta altura. Asuka creyó estar a ras del suelo porque miraba la sombra desde abajo. La sombra estaba quieta y una voz infantil llenó el espacio repitiendo la palabra "mamá" muchas veces.

Las lágrimas le daban a Asuka la consciencia de estar en un plano distinto y rápidamente sintió el resto de su cuerpo y la luz exterior llenaba el Entry Plug y la voz femenina maduraba al tono de una mujer que en vez de repetir "mamá" llamaba a Asuka por su nombre. Un resorte interior liberó a Asuka de estar en el suelo del Entry Plug y alzó la cabeza hacia la parte delantera de la cavidad enfrente de los controles. Tosió fuertemente y dijo: "Aquí estoy, te oigo Misato".

Asuka volvió a sentarse y tomó los controles recordando lo único que hizo con ellos, y al ver que la visión del exterior era a través del sistema y no por sus propios ojos, reparó en que la sincronización con el Evangelion se hallaba rota, pero al chequear la visión exterior se dio cuenta de que la bóveda celeste estaba encima de ella y trataba de buscar las montañas.

- Te caíste con el Evangelion. – La voz de Misato dio a Asuka la pista para formar dentro de su mente una perspectiva con la cual imaginar lo que ocurrió después de tirar la Bomba N2 contra el Ángel. Ahora, la figura del Ángel completaba el panorama y la piloto preguntó por la situación. – El Ángel se encuentra camino a la Isla de Shikoku y alcanzará el segundo punto de impacto a través de ella. – Misato dio instrucciones a Asuka de mantenerse en el Evangelion porque un equipo de rescate la sacaría de la Unidad y otro grupo de técnicos tendría que llevar la Unidad dentro de NERV. Asuka se tranquilizó al saber que el Ángel no había causado daños dentro de la rama de NERV, pero el terror se apoderó de su interior al darse cuenta de que la Bomba N2 no afectó al Ángel en lo más mínimo, y recordó los pasos siguientes que NERV discutía en caso de fracasar el lanzamiento. Pero lo que volvió a desordenar las piezas fue el hecho que Asuka tenía que cumplir una misión, y era entregar la Bomba N2 a la JSSDF porque el Gobierno Japonés asignó a NERV el rango de "Asistencia Logística". Tras caer en que los protocolos fueron vulnerados, Asuka imaginó sanciones en su contra.

- Asuka, expulsa el Entry Plug con el modo manual. El equipo está fuera. – Un miembro de NERV-Kyushu ordenó a Asuka que la capsula fuera retirada del Evangelion y la piloto se encontró con el equipo al abrir la puerta de la misma afuera de la Unidad.

- Señorita Shikinami, ¿cómo se siente? – Los miembros del equipo de rescate examinaron a Asuka con un escáner altamente sensitivo y el sistema MAGI entregaba retroalimentación inmediata al Cuartel Central. Ritsuko Akagi se mostró conforme con la condición de la piloto dando visto bueno para su retiro de la capsula, y al mismo tiempo informó de que el Evangelion se encontraba totalmente inactivo. Asuka pudo apreciar que el Evangelion estaba acostado de espaldas contra la depresión entre las montañas y el acceso a NERV. Los problemas generados por la misión fallida la hicieron sentirse mal. El equipo se llevó a Asuka a través de un helicóptero.

* * *

Un gato negro estaba comiendo una lata de pescado cuando su dueño se aprestaba a salir de la habitación. Antes de despedirse del animal se aseguró de que llevaba lo que tenía que cargar en una mochila ploma, y el gato sintió que estaba por quedarse sólo dentro de la habitación. El joven acarició al gato y unos segundos y salió del lugar corriendo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que recorrió con enorme velocidad. Finalmente salió a la calle y miró hacia el edificio jadeando.

Mucha gente caminaba por la calle y los autos comenzaban a estorbarse en las calles, y el joven ajeno al ambiento caminaba con rumbo definido porque su andar era decidido pero consultaba el reloj en cada semáforo en rojo. Luego de cruzar una esquina comenzó a correr hasta el edificio de la estación de trenes en donde las personas consultaban en las pantallas el recorrido que les correspondía. El joven sacó una tarjeta de identificación que utilizó para entrar al andén 25. Su foto aparecía en todos los sistemas verificadores de identidad dentro del departamento de seguridad de la Estación. Al sentarse en una banca frente a la línea férrea se dio cuenta que otra persona se hallaba esperando transporte en el andén. Era un hombre joven y mayor que él.

- Hola Kaworu. – El extraño no le era ajeno al joven que lo saludó amablemente e intercambiaron la opinión de que los trenes se estaban tardando más. – Tengo turno de 24 horas, imagínate.

- Yo tengo cita con la psicóloga. – Kaworu puso el mismo rostro de abatimiento que su acompañante. – No entiendo porque me envían con ella cuando mis rangos de sincronización cambian.

- Más que nada es por hacerte hablar y que no tengas demasiado que abrume dentro de tu corazón. – El joven jugaba con su tarjeta de identificación. Se llamaba Ryutaro y Kaworu se rió

- Desde hace tres semanas, cinco días, veinte horas y cuarenta minutos que empezaste a nombrar la palabra corazón cada vez que hablamos. ¿De quién se trata?. – Kaworu reía con más ganas cuando Ryutaro parecía estar nervioso.

- Lo que hace el entrenamiento de piloto, aunque yo creo no necesitarlo para saber el tiempo transcurrido desde cualquier acontecimiento. – Ryutaro respiró aliviado cuando el tren llegó al andén y los únicos esperando eran él y Kaworu.

- Ya no deseo seguir contándolo todo y sólo quiero contar con personas. – Kaworu se sintió extraño luego de pronunciar esas palabras delante de Ryutaro cuando abordaban el tren. Al cerrarse las puertas, ellos eligieron sentarse en los asientos de atrás del único vagón del transporte. Ryutaro llevaba una mochila de excursionista.

- Tendrás que encontrar otra forma de concentrarte durante las sincronizaciones porque se nota que no estás a gusto con los cambios al Evangelion que el Cuartel Central ordenó tiempo atrás. He conversado con mis colegas cuando llegaron los esquemas de Tokyo-3 y concluimos que el Evangelion tendría que ser modificado para albergar el motor experimental que Hokkaido prepara y al mismo tiempo equipar tu unidad con el compartimiento para la Lanza junto con arreglos en la estructura biológica. – Ryutaro notó que Kaworu se sentía abrumado por la cantidad de información pero señaló que las explicaciones técnicas desde Tokyo-3 eran cientos de veces más complejas. – Creo que mi cerebro se fundirá.

- Creo que NERV confunde el carácter de Modelo de Producción con portar armas. – Kaworu confesó que las últimas sincronizaciones estuvieron enfocadas en maximizar el rango para que los controles asimilaran las nuevas funciones. – Tengo la impresión de que perderé más tiempo buscando el equipamiento que en una pelea contra un Ángel.

- No te molestes Kaworu, pero involucrarse demasiado con un Evangelion más allá de lo que te corresponde como piloto es una forma de rebelarse y al mismo tiempo de ser absorbido por algo miles de veces más grande. – Ryutaro bromeó que tal vez Kaworu necesitara que su cerebro se fundiera y así perdería las pocas neuronas que lo hacían cuestionar los cimientos del Evangelion y así sólo sería el piloto. Sin embargo, Kaworu defendió que el ser humano tiene el deber de cuestionar las cosas salvo algunas.

- Eso me dijeron…Los seres humanos hacen eso y debes comportarte como tal. - Kaworu cerró los ojos escuchando el paso del tren por un puente.

- Si no haces eso, ¿qué demonios eres?

* * *

Misato Katsuragi conversaba con sus asistentes acerca de las imágenes del ataque de Asuka al Ángel y el nulo efecto que tuvo la Bomba N2. Más arriba, Gendo Ikari y su vicecomandante daban explicaciones a la JSSDF por la violación del protocolo, pero que el fracaso de la Bomba haya fracasado era evidencia suficiente de que la JSSDF estaba sobrepasada en la lucha contra el Ángel. Ritsuko Akagi revisaba planos de los Evangelions en una mesa con Maya Ibuki que actualizaba la información que las demás ramas enviaban. Kozo Fuyutsuki bajó del puesto de comandancia hasta el puente operativo donde Misato y Ritsuko compartían funciones de liderazgo. Los sarcófagos de las MAGI eran la frontera entre los cerebros de NERV y los ejecutores.

- Doctora Akagi, ¿ha procesado la pregunta que el comandante Ikari señaló antes? – Fuyutsuki reparó en que los planos de los Evangelions 00 y 03 estaban sobre la mesa.

- Sí. Las MAGI concluyen que el Ángel debe ser atacado con el Evangelion 03, y tal como las JSSDF han postulado esto evitaría que la Isla de Honshu sea atacada. – Ritsuko Akagi aclaró a Misato que el uso del Evangelion 00 se hallaba sujeto a lo que la JSSDF hiciera con las Bombas N2 si NERV-Shikoku fracasaba.

- Cuando el arma más grande de un ejército falla, no hay ejército. Resulta difícil de aceptar que las MAGI hayan calculado una mínima probabilidad de que la rama de NERV en Shikoku pierda al Evangelion. – Misato miraba las cosas varios pasos más allá.

- Tienes razón pero depende de ti que el piloto reduzca esa probabilidad a cero. – Ritsuko estuvo de acuerdo en que la rama de NERV iniciara los preparativos de combate basados en las simulaciones hechas durante meses. La zona de Kansai se encontraba en medio del mar interior entre Shikoku y Honshu y coincidía con la zona del Aeropuerto "Elevado" de Kansai.

- Tenemos imagen del Ángel llegando a Shikoku. – Un técnico puso en la pantalla principal la figura del Ángel que volaba sobre la costa sudeste de Shikoku y de pronto comenzó a lanzar destellos de energía contra las montañas de la isla.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Misato creyó ver que el Ángel estaba moviendo las montañas, a lo que Ritsuko rebatió con que las montañas se mueven sólo por movimiento de las placas y citó el ejemplo de los Himalayas. – Ritsuko, lo está haciendo.

- ¿Puede que el Ángel esté distribuyendo su energía potencial a lo largo de las placas de la zona de Shikoku? – Ritsuko se sentía perturbada porque la geografía del lugar estaba siendo alterada de forma notoria.

- Esto es intencionado. – Misato inició una comunicación inmediata con Shikoku, pero Gendo Ikari la detuvo con voz enérgica.

- Capitán Katsuragi, tenemos el mando de la operación a partir de ahora. Ordene al personal de la rama que aliste el Evangelion para un combate en zona remota. – Gendo Ikari daba las órdenes con la geografía virtual que se desplegaba enfrente del Puente de Control.

- Sí comandante. – Misato sentía el peso de la responsabilidad de iniciar la primera operación de combate real contra un Ángel, y al mismo tiempo se aseguró de seguir cada paso del protocolo con las distintas ramas de NERV. Ayudada con los datos e imágenes del Ángel que atacaba las montañas de Shikoku por razones desconocidas, conversó con los encargados de cada rama notificándolos del cambio del estado de NERV desde "asistencia logística" a "misión en curso". El Ángel se encontraba escalando las montañas más altas de la isla y lanzaba poderosos destellos hacia las regiones aledañas. Con la tranquilidad de que los civiles fueron completamente evacuados, Misato ordenó el uso de las primeras baterías de armamento desde la rama de Shikoku que tenía en los valles próximos al Ángel.

- Como imaginábamos el Ángel no ha sufrido daño alguno en su estructura interna, pero ¿qué hay de su interior? – Misato interrogó a Ritsuko que manejaba datos más acabados sobre la composición del Ángel pero ellos no permitían saber la cantidad de potencia necesaria para provocar daños.

- La única forma de pelear con el Ángel es con un escudo similar al campo AT del enemigo, y los Evangelions pueden desarrollar una defensa muy exacta. – Ritsuko daba el argumento que permitió a Misato ordenar el lanzamiento del Evangelion-03 desde la rama de NERV en Shikoku.

- Necesito un estudio de la estructura del Ángel versus nuestra capacidad de armamento cuando el Evangelion deba pelear. – Misato requería de saber el tipo de armas que el Evangelion-03 tendría que usar para acabar con el Ángel dado que ambos usarían los campos AT.

* * *

Asuka Shikinami estaba vestida con el traje militar de NERV y caminaba de forma nerviosa a través de un pasillo muy iluminado hacia una puerta de color negra. La abrió y entró a un salón que estaba completamente a oscuras. En el centro había una silla y Asuka corrió hasta ella para sentarse. Cuando lo hizo, dos figuras aparecieron delante de la piloto.

- Por favor identifíquese. – La primera de las figuras era la imagen holográfica de un hombre de edad mediana que vestía uniforme de las JSSDF. Asuka dijo su nombre y rango dentro de la organización NERV.

- Piloto Shikinami, ¿usted sabe el motivo de esta reunión? – El segundo tipo era un hombre mayor de aspecto muy formal y no militar puesto que su atuendo era de terno y corbata. Una vez más Asuka respondió con voz segura: "Por desobedecer las órdenes de la JSSDF".

- Exactamente no, pero usted tendrá que afrontar un proceso dentro de NERV por desobedecer las órdenes que su institución le dijo. Nosotros estamos aquí para recoger testimonio de los momentos en que NERV no respetó el acuerdo con el Gobierno Japonés que data de los años setenta. – El caballero formal se identificó como parte del Gobierno Japonés.

- ¿Alguien le dijo que lanzara la bomba N2? – El militar preguntó y Asuka negó que recibiera tales órdenes y que ella misma decidió hacerlo. - ¿Por qué? Asuka se sintió en una encrucijada porque revelar el motivo por el cual lanzó la Bomba N2 era dejar al descubierto aspectos técnicos del Evangelion catalogados como ultra secreto. Al final, mencionó que la telemetría del Evangelion mostraba energía residual que afectó su manejo y la pérdida de control posterior de la Unidad.

- Entonces, usted admite que perdió el control del Evangelion. – El funcionario gubernamental intentaba esclarecer el por qué Asuka arrojó al bomba N2. La piloto confirmó las suposiciones del hombre que contra preguntó acerca de que NERV habría usado como excusa la pérdida de control para hacerse con el mando de la operación.

- No tengo idea porque yo sólo cumplo órdenes. – Asuka dejó en claro que toda suposición sobre motivos secretos debía ser dirigida a las personas indicadas. Segundos después, se arrepintió de decir eso.

- Bien, hemos terminado. Su testimonio nos será útil. – El emisario del Gobierno Japonés desapareció junto con el militar y Asuka quedó sola dentro del salón. La tensión cedía pero un sentimiento sin nombre la embargaba.

* * *

Kaworu y Ryutaro bajaron del tren que se detuvo en una aislada estación en medio de un paisaje campestre donde pequeños pueblos se sucedían y cada cierta distancia había un punto ceremonial. Ellos tomaron un sendero que se apartaba de la carretera que unía los pueblos y enfilaron rumbo a una angosta quebrada en donde había una reja negra y un extraño aparato parecido a un panel solar. Ellos apuntaron sus tarjetas de identificación hacia el panel y la reja se abrió. Desde la reja partía una escalera hasta el lecho de la quebrada y Kaworu miraba hacia los costados de la misma creyendo ser observado por alguien, pero Ryutaro le tranquilizó diciendo que los vecinos de los pueblos aledaños evitaban acercarse a la quebrada desde que el Segundo Impacto la formó hace quince años.

A mitad del recorrido, los jóvenes se detuvieron frente a una garita de seguridad que tenía el logo de NERV dibujado en los costados. Ryutaro mencionó que la garita servía de tambo para los empleados durante el largo traslado desde la base hasta la estación de tren. Kaworu entendía que el tipo de operaciones que se efectuaban dentro de NERV necesitaba del mayor secretismo posible y ello podía lograrse ocultando los hechos como mandando todo a un sitio inaccesible, pero se quejó de que siempre el recorrido resultaba tedioso y que en caso de emergencia aquello podría jugar en contra.

- Uno nunca sabrá el momento en que ocurra la emergencia más grave de todas. Si el Tercer Impacto tiene lugar ahora mismo, no importa en donde te encuentres. – Ryutaro avistó que un vehículo negro venía bajando de los márgenes de la quebrada por un sendero estrecho pero suficiente para su tamaño. Kaworu saludó al chofer alzando la mano y éste respondió tocando la bocina y abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo.

- Buenas tardes muchachos. – El chofer se devolvió por el mismo sendero y al llegar al margen de la quebrada comenzaba un largo túnel hacia el interior de las montañas. El logo de NERV se encontraba en cada punto donde los focos iluminaban el camino. El recorrido tardó cerca de media hora porque el chofer tenía que dar cuenta del estado del camino luego que los superiores ordenaran mantención de la vía. Finalmente, el viaje terminó cuando el chofer situó el vehículo sobre un estacionamiento subterráneo. Kaworu y Ryutaro salieron hacia una explanada que terminaba en seis enormes puertas numeradas y sus respectivos lectores de tarjetas de identificación. El chofer los acompaña y los tres entraron juntos por la puerta cinco.

- Muchachos debo reportarme por aquí. Que tengan buena tarde. – El chofer caminó hacia un pasillo a la izquierda y los muchachos entraron a un elevador que los llevó a los niveles inferiores de NERV-Shikoku. Ryutaro abandonó el elevador en la planta cuatro, mientras que Kaworu dio por concluido su viaje desde su casa hasta NERV cuando el elevador se detuvo en el nivel diez. Varios técnicos que pasaban por allí lo saludaron y le recordaron que lo esperaban en la sala 1261. Kaworu les agradeció el gesto y se dirigió raudamente al lugar en donde abrió la puerta encontrando a una mujer de pelo negro y de estilizada figura.

- Buenas tardes Kaworu Nagisa. Has llegado a tiempo. – La mujer sonrió e invitó a Kaworu para sentarse en una silla delante de un escritorio. – Tengo que informarte que NERV ha entrado en fase de asistencia con las Fuerzas de Auto Defensa Estratégicas de Japón pues ha aparecido el enemigo. – Kaworu se quedó de una pieza y pidió más antecedentes pero la mujer controló su impaciencia de que sus superiores iban a informarle de todo apenas terminara la entrevista. – Tengo tus últimas cifras de sincronización y el análisis desde Tokyo-3 es concluyente que parte del estrés no viene de las pruebas en sí mismas sino de ti.

- No he estado de acuerdo con ciertos aspectos del proyecto. – Kaworu intentó no sonar demasiado frío al hablar pero un dejo de malestar se coló entre sus palabras y la mujer se dio cuenta al consultarle sobre su relación con las personas que trabajaban en la base. – Digamos que tengo un trato de trabajo con ellos, y no muy cercano como dos compañeros de clase.

- Lo entiendo, y es conveniente que ello ocurra para que la convivencia profesional no se afecte. – La mujer reparó después en que Kaworu estaba sintiendo cosas y que era prudente el decirlas para bajar el umbral de estrés. – Todos necesitamos hablar alguna vez y no me refiero al trabajo.

- Es difícil explicarle a un compañero en el colegio el malestar que siento cuando mis pruebas de sincronización van mal si el asunto en sí mismo es ultra secreto. Mejor dicho, es imposible tener a un confidente fuera de este lugar. – Kaworu reconoció estar algo atrapado por los gruesos muros que componían NERV y la mujer asintió sonriendo cuando el muchacho agregó que buscara otro tipo de actividades que lo empujaran a sentir cosas ajenas al trabajo.

- Si no tienes de que hablar con tus compañeros, entonces involúcrate en sus temas de conversación y así podrás tener un rincón en donde el Evangelion no sea como tu sombra, pero si comenzamos a pelear en batallas quizás la frontera entre tu trabajo y lo demás se vuelve difusa. La gente vive con temor desde el Segundo Impacto, pero que ellos comiencen a vivir la posibilidad de que vuelva un evento así cambia todo. Ahora mismo todos están siendo evacuados. – La mujer observaba atentamente a Kaworu que la miraba de forma concentrada.

- ¿Puedo decirles a mis compañeros que mi psicóloga es preciosa y que me tuvo toda una tarde con ella? – Kaworu se rió y la mujer también pero de forma más contenida.

- Si. También podrías contar que mataste a esa cosa gigante que vino desde el mar. – La mujer instó a Kaworu a conversar de su trabajo en términos más coloquiales. – Debes desarrollar una especie de sensor de que cosas es posible hablar y cuáles no.

- ¿Tendré que pelear? – Kaworu sintió nervios que intentó disimular.

- Dada la ubicación del Ángel, tú sigues en orden después de Asuka siempre y cuando NERV asuma el mando. – La mujer terminó la entrevista informando a Kaworu que NERV inició los preparativos para la activación del Evangelion porque la JSSDF dispuso del estado de "asistencia logística-operativa"

- Tendré que vestirme de negro entonces. Gracias.


	5. Desde las alturas de Shikoku

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Desde las alturas de Shikoku**

**Nota: Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.**

**Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Gracias por leer.**

Kaworu Nagisa estaba sentado en una silla dentro de una pequeña habitación iluminada por la luz de un sol imaginario que simulaba el día dentro de las instalaciones subterráneas de NERV-Shikoku. El muchacho vestía un Plug Suit de color negro y cada tanto observaba la cortina de la ventana de la habitación que no era más que un espacio para ventilación. Durante algunos segundos que representaban una eternidad dentro de sus pensamientos, la vista se posó en las cientos de partículas que volaban en torno a la cortina. Kaworu recordó de forma nítida la misma experiencia de estar perplejo ante una ventana y decir que cada pequeña partícula era algo significativo. Ahora, se las imaginaba como polvo simplemente pero aquella percepción era nada menos que una forma de inhibir lo que realmente sentía dentro de su cerebro, y que lo perseguía desde un tiempo que Kaworu percibía como intrínsecamente antiguo.

Dicha conexión con lo profundo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando una asistente de NERV entró en la habitación llamando a Kaworu por su nombre y mencionando que NERV pasaba a encabezar oficialmente la campaña contra el Ángel. Kaworu asintió de forma decidida y las miradas de ambos denotaban la tensión de que todo comportamiento marcial tenía que ser puesto a prueba, tanto como la asistente que buscaba cumplir con su rol de que el piloto fuera notificado del cambio en el _status_ de NERV y su posterior transporte al sector donde lo esperaba el equipo, y por parte de Kaworu que esperaba cumplir con su misión de piloto en donde todo se reducía a eliminar al Ángel. Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron al mismo ritmo por intrincados pasillos hasta la sección de elevadores. La asistente reparaba en que Kaworu trabajaba en su respiración como forma de calmar las pulsaciones y comenzar el ciclo de sincronización con estrés reducido y evitó mencionar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, el silencio correspondido se rompió cuando la asistente recordó que su tarea era informar a Kaworu de los procedimientos previos que el Cuartel Central había ordenado. En primer lugar, el piloto debía entrar en el Evangelion y recibir instrucción acerca del tipo de armas a emplear conforme con lo poco que se sabía de la naturaleza del Ángel. Segundo, NERV iniciaría la sincronización del piloto con el Evangelion cuidando que toda energía excedente fuera dejada como depósito dentro de la batería interna y para lograr aquello Kaworu tendría que soportar una ligera prueba de LCL a mayor concentración que la normal. Y en tercer lugar, Kaworu escucharía la estrategia de batalla contra el Ángel y el diseño de los puntos de escape por si las cosas salían mal.

Todo lo anterior fue dicho de forma breve y concisa por parte de la asistente que sólo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. Kaworu sintió cuando el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron en la sección donde se encontraba el Evangelion que ya había sido movido de la jaula hasta el compartimiento de activación que hallaba conectado con la única vía de salida que poseía la rama de NERV en Shikoku. La asistente indicó a Kaworu el acceso al Evangelion por una especie de puente tibetano de cuerdas de acero que el piloto atravesó sin mayores problemas. El puente terminaba encima del Entry Plug que estaba tres cuartos dentro del Evangelion. Kaworu saltó al Entry Plug directamente en el asiento y tomó los controles escuchando las primeras indicaciones de los técnicos que informaban del estado de la Unidad antes de la Activación. Finalmente, el Entry Plug fue introducido poco a poco dentro de la nuca del Evangelion y Kaworu miró de forma instintiva el último trecho de estructura ajena al Evangelion y un pensamiento teñido de muerte lo embargó.

Recordó palabras de otras personas que explicaban el temor a la muerte por parte de los humanos y Kaworu hizo eco de aquello con un nerviosismo empático pero rápidamente reprimido pues creía que todo pensamiento externo podría afectar la sincronización, pero eso no era la verdadera razón de siempre estar manteniendo la compostura. De forma bestial, los recuerdos venían a su mente de manera espontánea y la imagen de una película que vio meses atrás en el televisor de la pequeña habitación que compartía con su gato Neko era el nuevo panorama ante sus ojos, y los diálogos de los personajes le sacaban de su posición de piloto y en especial la frase en donde uno de los protagonistas de la historia pensaba sabotear un laboratorio en donde los científicos planeaban crear un aparato capaz de leer la mente humana y con ello tener acceso al inconsciente y así violar las fronteras al mundo que Freud postuló. Kaworu miró hacia el techo del Entry Plug como esperando los ojos de aquel Gran Hermano que era su mayor temor, y tal vez otro miedo igual de grande era darle identidad al Gran Hermano.

Por pocos segundos creyó tener la respuesta pero para ojos de otras personas Kaworu simplemente estaba en actitud concentrada ante cada instrucción desde el Cuartel Central, donde Misato Katsuragi describía cada tipo de arma a utilizar y a la vez se describía los métodos de ataque que el Ángel demostró desde su aparición en las islas Ryukyu cerca de Taiwan.

Kaworu trazaba en su mente el plan de ataque como válvula de escape por si los sistemas más sofisticados fallaban en medio del combate, pero el hecho de que el Ángel estuviera moviendo parte de las montañas del interior de la isla de Shikoku era algo con lo que nadie en NERV contaba y además que los estudios geológicos confirmaran que el Ángel estaba imprimiendo energía potencial a las fallas que estaban bajo la isla de Shikoku y estas desarrollaban la energía cinética moviendo las montañas. Los sismógrafos registraban pequeños temblores y se delinearon zonas sísmicas producto de los ataques del Ángel. El piloto se imaginó por un momento que tendría que bajar a detener las placas al mismo centro de la tierra, pero sin darse cuenta aquella mente imaginativa había verbalizado esa inquietud pero Misato le respondió que la fuente de la energía potencial era el Ángel y que muerto acabaría con la amenaza.

Kaworu preguntó por el punto de impacto en Kansai, y Ritsuko Akagi respondió que estaban tratando de encontrar las razones de mover las montañas en Shikoku para alcanzar Kansai, y el piloto habló seriamente sobre la posibilidad que la isla de Shikoku era destruida totalmente por el Ángel y así alcanzaría la zona de Kansai que MAGI definió de manera sorprendentemente vaga puesto que en algunos mapas el mar interior entre Shikoku y Honshu aparecía como Kansai y en otros Kansai era la isla en donde se asentaba el aeropuerto y las nuevas poblaciones construidas después del Segundo Impacto en el año 2000.

Finalmente, Ritsuko Akagi dio inicio al proceso de activación ordenando a los técnicos de Shikoku el llenado del Entry Plug con LCL, y Kaworu respiró hondo cuando el líquido rojo entraba desde abajo y luego de quedar sumergido por el líquido sintió como perdía todo contacto tangible con la realidad y una especie de acantilado apareció ante sus pies, pero la tentación de lanzarse fue duramente reprimida. La voz de Ritsuko Akagi lo sacó de ese pensamiento y diciéndole que había alcanzado un porcentaje de sincronización satisfactorio para ser primera batalla. Kaworu agradeció la felicitación y rápidamente tomó los controles sin moverlos como forma de calentar mente y cuerpo y destinar todos los esfuerzos en la consola porque todo movimiento con ellas haría mover una enorme estructura que NERV había concebido varios años atrás con la intención de evitar un Tercer Impacto. Por primera vez, Kaworu sentía los controles como una extensión de su cuerpo y con ello consagraba su propia existencia al resultado de la batalla porque como se alcanzaba un alto nivel de sincronización, todo daño en el Evangelion era experimentado por el piloto de manera similar y tal vez amplificada.

Misato Katsuragi comenzó a actualizar la información de la ubicación del Ángel dentro de la isla versus NERV-Shikoku y Kaworu preguntó sobre la dificultad de mover el Evangelion a la zona de combate porque Gendo Ikari había resuelto retener al Ángel dentro de Shikoku para evitar una catástrofe mayor aunque eso implicara la destrucción de la menor isla del archipiélago Japonés. Kaworu evitó sentir repulsión ante ese intercambio de vidas por un Ángel muerto, pero en ese momento no era más que un simple soldado.

Misato explicó que el Evangelion sería transportado por aparatos aéreos y que Kaworu tendría que pelear en los valles apoyado por sendos Cables Umbilicales que serían alojados en los aparatos aéreos que proporcionarían energía al Evangelion. Kaworu asumió que sus movimientos estarían limitados por manejar al Evangelion con una especie de hilos que partían de aviones arriba de él. Los técnicos de Shikoku preparaban el retiro de los cerrojos y la apertura del canal de salida.

Kaworu miró hacia arriba apreciando como la luz natural del Sol entraba a las entrañas de NERV-Shikoku e imaginó que ese sería el más bello sendero de muerte que algún ser humano podría ver puesto que todos los que morían y quienes se salvaban del fatal destino decían ver una luz al final del túnel, y Kaworu asimilaba el canal de salida del Evangelion como un túnel hacia la muerte porque la probabilidad de morir en combate era una realidad. Cerró los ojos cuando los sistemas impulsaron al Evangelion hacia la superficie.

El viaje desde el centro de la montaña en donde se basaba la rama duró pocos segundos y la sensación de estar al aire libre afectó a Kaworu que se fijo en el clima estable que había, pero una especie de polvo venía de determinada dirección. Misato aclaró que se trataba de los trabajos del Ángel en las montañas vecinas y Kaworu se atrevió a suponer que quizás el Ángel estaba buscando a la rama de NERV, pero entonces la teoría de MAGI sobre los puntos de impacto quizás implicaba sitios de movimientos de fallas y lo más peligroso de placas y si alguien o algo podía tener el control de ellas y considerando que el Archipiélago Japonés debe su existencia al movimiento de ellas, entonces demasiada energía podía matar a todos los habitantes del Japón tal como Adam estuvo a punto de hacer en el Segundo Impacto y Kaworu recordaba la historia que le contaron cuando NERV lo enroló y la mentira que se le contó a la población sobre las verdaderas razones del Segundo Impacto.

Un ruido de motores alertó a Kaworu de la llegada de las máquinas aéreas y que lanzaban cables umbilicales al Evangelion. Misato ordenó a Kaworu que tomara uno de los cables y que le diera energía al Evangelion. Ritsuko Akagi miraba embelesada la maniobra que Kaworu cumplió y ella admitía de lo hermoso que era ver funcionar a un Evangelion. El equipo de Shikoku estaba al mando y control de las máquinas que debían transportar a Kaworu hacia el punto de combate que permitía variaciones en su extensión por si el Ángel decidía alterar su estrategia.

Tanto Misato como Ritsuko asumían secretamente que el Ángel estaba evolucionando en su comportamiento y que el próximo nivel podría destruirlos a todos. Kaworu sintió el tirón cuando las máquinas comenzaron el lento vuelo desde NERV hasta el Ángel y el piloto miraba las vistas de las cumbres y a lo lejos las desiertas ciudades que se hallaban completamente evacuadas y al otro costado la figura deforme del Ángel que lanzaba poderosos rayos contra las montañas y estas temblaban a los pocos segundos.

La apariencia del Ángel capturó la atención de Kaworu que visualizó el área de combate comparando la geografía virtual que MAGI le proporcionaba con la vista al sitio en vivo. La altura del vuelo se reducía cada vez más hasta que el Evangelion quedó de pie sobre la explanada verde que era cortada en dos por un río caudaloso y frondosos bosques a cada costado, pero las figuras del Ángel y el Evangelion empalidecían el paisaje. El Ángel no sentía la aparición del Evangelion a pesar de estar en las cumbres de las montañas.

Kaworu se aprestó a recibir las instrucciones por parte de Misato Katsuragi. Primero tendría que llamar la atención del Ángel con descargas usando la pistola AKA-F12 porque así se evitaría que las montañas fueran alteradas, y el producto de aquello sería enfrentar al Ángel directamente. Segundo, iniciar lucha a mediana distancia con más descargas de la misma arma y desplegando el escudo AT del Evangelion dado que el Ángel usaría el suyo. Tercero, mover al Ángel por todo el campo de ataque disparando descargas con el rifle AHA-43E que las máquinas aéreas que proporcionarían. Cuarto, usar el Cuchillo Progresivo a máxima potencia e intentar rasgar el escudo AT del Ángel y si este ataca fuertemente llevarlo a otra posición. Quinto, penetrar el cuerpo del Ángel con el mismo cuchillo y máquinas aéreas mandadas desde Tokyo-3 apoyarían con bombas de poder para aumentar la presión sobre el Ángel.

Kaworu se tomó unos minutos para observar el comportamiento del Ángel y tras ver que la amenaza no detectaba la presencia del Evangelion por alguna razón, él supuso que la activación del campo AT podría distraer el Ángel y así iniciar la pelea. Sugirió ese plan a Misato que dijo no tener problemas con ello. Entonces, el piloto accionó los controles de acuerdo con su propia secuencia aprendida durante cientos de pruebas de sincronización del Evangelion, y una especie de distorsión en el aire era la evidencia de que el Evangelion estaba con el escudo AT activo. El Ángel detuvo su ataque hacia las montañas y miró hacia el centro del valle en donde estaba Kaworu y la bestia descendió las montañas usando sus enormes piernas y pies, pero destruyendo los bosques y desestabilizando la quebrada circundante. Kaworu recibió la pistola de la máquina que le suministraba energía a través del Cable Umbilical. Misato ordenó el disparo de descargar sucesivas y cuidando de no perder de vista al Ángel. Tal como fue ordenado, Kaworu comenzó a disparar al Ángel que al llegar al valle en el extremo opuesto del río, evadía los disparos usando el escudo AT.

De forma inesperada, Misato ordenó a las máquinas que permaneciera alrededor del lanzamiento de misiles THRA contra el Ángel y que Kaworu se apartase unos metros de su posición actual. Los misiles fueron disparados desde posiciones seguras para el personal que operaba las máquinas y el aire fue rasgado por la velocidad de los cohetes. El Ángel los detuvo con ambas manos y los mandó de vuelta hacia el lugar de disparo y la energía añadida hizo explotar a las naves. Kaworu se puso en guardia otra vez cargando las municiones del rifle, pero el Ángel respondió únicamente con el escudo AT.

Misato reparó en el detalle que el Ángel no utilizó al escudo AT al momento del fracasado ataque con los misiles, en contraste con el uso del rifle. Kaworu entendió que todo rifle de aspecto similar no tendría mayor efecto en el Ángel y que la fase de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tendría que ser forzada por el mismo piloto porque uno de los objetivos de la misión era retener al Ángel dentro de la isla de Shikoku. Entonces, Kaworu corrió hacia el Ángel atravesando el río y destruyendo bosques y el Ángel repelió al Evangelion con la energía propia de su propulsión y Kaworu miró como la amenaza voló al aire ubicándose en una distancia segura para él. Los operadores de la máquina que manejaba el Cable Umbilical del Evangelion estaban mareados de todos los movimientos que el piloto ejecutaba puesto que el piloto tiraba del cable en cada movimiento. Kaworu reclamó que no podía alcanzar tal altura, pero el Ángel envió una potente descarga de energía al Evangelion que Kaworu enfrentó tirándose al suelo y rodando hacia el río. La descarga destruyó por completo los márgenes del río y un gran lago comenzaba a recibir las aguas que encontraban un nuevo lugar para ocupar espacio.

Kaworu sintió un dolor en la espalda producto del repentino movimiento que efectúo segundos antes con el Evangelion e incorporó a la Unidad mirando hacia el Ángel que seguía en posición en el aire. El personal de NERV temió que el Ángel atacara a la máquina que suministraba energía al Evangelion y con ello Kaworu se vería forzado a usar la batería interna que sólo ofrecía cinco minutos de energía a potencia normal y cerca de sesenta segundos si el Evangelion era utilizado a máxima potencia. El Ángel envió una nueva descarga pero no en contra del Evangelion sino que hacia detrás de las montañas donde estaba antes del inicio de la batalla con Kaworu.

Rápidamente aparecieron las imágenes de la destrucción que dejó la descarga más los trabajos que realizó el Ángel, y el resultado era un cráter enorme con profundidad indeterminada y NERV intentaba descubrir la zona que el cráter alteró desde una perspectiva geológica, pero Ritsuko Akagi admitió que nadie esperaba ese comportamiento por parte del Ángel y ante ese argumento la doctora enfrentó la evidencia de que MAGI había predicho los lugares de impacto tal como Misato recordó al comandante Ikari que opinaba acerca de la posibilidad que los puntos que sugirió MAGI eran sólo sitios de liberación de energía y que la misión debía acabar con el Ángel lo más pronto posible.

Misato puso en perspectiva el panorama que venía más adelante en relación con las dificultades logísticas que implicaba mover el Evangelion desde el valle hasta Kansai en donde era el próximo punto de impacto. Gendo Ikari discutió con Misato sobre que fue un error iniciar la lucha dentro de la isla de Shikoku y que tal vez debía esperarse al Ángel frente a Kansai y así tener a mano sitios con corriente eléctrica para el Cable Umbilical del Evangelion.

Kaworu ofreció la opción de pelear con el Ángel sólo en cinco minutos y así provocar el mayor daño posible, pero si eso era factible abría la interrogante acerca de que pasaría en Kansai puesto que el Ángel tendría camino libre para atacar. Los técnicos de Shikoku se conformaban con detectar energía residual dentro del Evangelion y que todo exceso fuera absorbido por la batería de la Unidad y actuaban como meros espectadores ante la súbita confusión estratégica del Cuartel Central.

El Ángel seguía suspendido en el aire como entendiendo a la encrucijada a la cual se enfrentaban sus enemigos en la tierra. Acto seguido, la amenaza hizo uso de la energía del campo AT para volar sobre las montañas y Kaworu solicitó que las máquinas de despegue vertical lo llevaran siguiendo el rastro del Ángel que de acuerdo a MAGI adoptó curso directo a la zona de Kansai entre Shikoku y Honshu. Misato estaba consciente del problema que era transportar al Evangelion y decidió conceder tiempo al Ángel para mover apropiadamente a la Unidad. Las máquinas de despegue vertical tiraron del Evangelion hasta anclarlo como transbordador espacial en los jumbo de la NASA. Al emprender el vuelo, Kaworu no podía ver al Ángel que se encontraba rodeando la zona costera de Shikoku que daba al mar interior entre esta isla y Honshu.

El aeropuerto de Kansai, el estrecho de Kansai y la prefectura del mismo nombre eran los tres puntos que compartían el mismo topónimo y la duda estaba en las acciones que el Ángel ejecutaría. El tiempo que Misato resignó por llevar la lucha desde el interior de Shikoku a Kansai implicó que el Ángel comenzara a atacar de forma remota un punto acuoso distante a diez kilómetros de la costa con el mar interior. MAGI identificó el punto como la Planta Hidroeléctrica Shikoku que abastecía de electricidad a la isla a través del embalse que recibía los torrentosos caudales de ríos principales y sus tributarios desde el interior de Shikoku. De forma paralela, los VTOL llevaban al Evangelion que comenzó a atacar con descargas al Ángel que desplegó el escudo AT lo que genero vientos de fuerza descomunal que amenazaban con desestabilizar a los VTOL. Kaworu sintió que lo mejor era soltarse de las máquinas y encarar la lucha decisiva con el Ángel que empezó a atacar la costa aledaña a la represa y el terreno débil era hundido fácilmente. Se encendieron las alertas porque MAGI detectó fugas progresivas de agua desde el embalse hacia las capas inferiores del terreno usando los sismógrafos de la Agencia Meteorológica Japonesa.

Kaworu notaba que el terreno blando no era sitio para reemprender la lucha contra el Ángel y desde el aire atacaba con disparos a máxima potencia pero el Ángel no hacía caso de ello.

Misato y el equipo del Cuartel Central se vieron envueltos en que Kansai tendría que ser otro punto perdido y el comandante Gendo Ikari aceptó que la lucha en Shikoku estaba perdida y que era necesario aumentar los recursos para el ataque. Los empleados de la rama de NERV en Shikoku presentían que el Cuartel General tendría que activar las restantes Unidades para pelear con el Ángel que era varias veces más poderoso, y sus elucubraciones iban desde una acción conjunta de las unidades 01 y 00 hasta que Kaworu sería llevado al siguiente punto que ya correspondía a la isla de Honshu.

Kaworu cerró los ojos dentro del Entry Plug y analizó las distintas opciones que se discutían y comparó con el pragmatismo que exhibía el Ángel desde que apareció en Ryukyu y finalmente el piloto dentro de su mente concluyó que la muerte del Ángel sólo sería posible atacándolo desde la espalda y romper el campo AT con el riesgo de morir por los efectos posteriores a la muerte de la amenaza. El piloto estaba consciente de lo poco que era conocida la estructura del Ángel y que tal vez su sacrificio sería el paso o progreso que se necesitaba. Él sostuvo un diálogo interno consigo mismo en donde puso en una balanza las cosas que había hecho en su vida y el saldo resultante era negativo según él. Por último, Kaworu pensó que su sacrificio era la evidencia que NERV tendría para afrontar al siguiente enemigo de mejor forma, pero a las conclusiones a las que llegó se vieron eclipsadas de manera fatal cuando apareció ante sus ojos la posibilidad de que este Ángel fuera el único y que su cometido era destruir el mundo de manera definitiva. Esto lo impulsó a tomar los controles y forzar a los VTOL que lo bajaran porque la presión de los Cables Umbilicales se hacía insostenible y Misato intentaba convencer a Kaworu de que el Evangelion no podía pelear con el Ángel porque estaba atacando el mar interior a una distancia de cinco kilómetros de la costa de Shikoku, y MAGI detectó cambios en la estructura interna del Ángel que empezó a agrandar su tamaño de manera que alcanzó una altura descomunal.

Kaworu atacaba inútilmente al Ángel que introducía su cuerpo en el mar de forma gradual y esta acción desencadenó un tsunami de medianas proporciones que se propagaba a través del mar interior. La franja costera entre la central hidroeléctrica y la costa desapareció cuando las olas incrementaron su altura, y el Ángel simplemente se ocultó en el agua en donde la temperatura comenzó a subir y los sismógrafos detectaban cientos de pequeños temblores que sumados movían las fallas de Shikoku siguiendo un patrón de muerte.

Como chimeneas, los volcanes de la isla despertaban uno a uno y el agujero que el Ángel cavó previamente se llenó de magma caliente que despedazaba los bosques y secaba todo rastro de vida. Tal panorama de destrucción cambió a expresiones incrédulas de las personas que participaban en la operación al ver como la isla de Shikoku se quemaba y el vapor del agua que era vaciada desde el mar interior hacia parecer Shikoku a la isla de Surtsey que hizo erupción cerca de Islandia. Kaworu miró hacia el cielo y los VTOL lo elevaban a alturas en donde se encontraba a salvo pero el infierno se apoderó de Shikoku y la gente que trabajaba en la rama de NERV evacuó de emergencia el recinto ayudados por toda tipo de vehículos y máquinas porque Gendo Ikari ordenó dejar las instalaciones de Shikoku.

La JSSDF y el Gobierno Japonés elaboraban un plan para evacuar la isla de Shikoku porque los volcanes y las inundaciones sepultaban las localidades que fueron evacuadas previamente, pero los reportes de NERV indicaban que el Ángel alcanzó una profundidad suficiente para generar un cataclismo en Shikoku.

Kaworu creyó tener la solución para derrotar al Ángel que consistía que lanzar cientos de bombas N2 a la supuesta ubicación de la entidad y aprovechando los escasos minutos de efecto de ellas, tener la oportunidad de rasgar el escudo AT con el cuchillo progresivo, pero la misión implicaba múltiples riesgos tales como pelear en un entorno submarino u hostil ya que Shikoku se estaba convirtiendo en un geiser gigante y cada vez más porciones de tierra se iban a pique. Esta visión desde el aire provocó todo tipo de reminiscencias en el personal de NERV que la comparaban con los hechos del Segundo Impacto que fueron diametralmente opuestos porque en ese entonces lejos de hundirse islas y continentes, hubo un levantamiento progresivo de los territorios pero con el costo de fallas y placas moviéndose en ritmos que generalmente equivalen a miles de años.

Gendo Ikari supuso que este Ángel buscaba todo lo contrario a Adán y que cada punto de impacto calculado por MAGI no eran más que sitios para hundir Japón de forma definitiva.

Kaworu se animó a contar el plan que diseñó en su mente y Misato encontró aspectos sensatos en él, pero que NERV estaba priorizando la evacuación de su personal en Shikoku porque las montañas en donde estaba basada la rama enfrentarían potenciales riesgos como deslizamientos que la dejarían al descubierto o peor aún que las montañas sepultaran la rama de Shikoku con fatales consecuencias.

La JSSDF evacuaba los refugios subterráneos con el riesgo de que gran parte de la población pereciera porque Shikoku se estaba hundiendo desde el interior donde el Ángel cavó el primer agujero y las ciudades se asentaban mayoritariamente en los bordes costeros, pero los evacuados que residían en aldeas y pueblos interiores perdieron sus hogares, no así sus vidas porque la JSSDF centralizó los refugios en la ciudad de Matsuyama. Todos advirtieron como el agujero que hizo el Ángel se estaba llenando del agua que éste movió desde la costa de Kansai y allí las verdaderas intenciones de la entidad quedaron al descubierto, se trataba de hundir la isla usando el volumen del mar interior que la hundiría a través de las fallas que completamente degeneradas servirían como cañerías para el agua y las múltiples grietas hacia la superficie eran las vías de escape para la enorme presión y con ello los terrenos se inundaron.

Nadie en NERV pudo explicar como el Ángel sabía de la existencia de fallas, placas y volcanes en la isla, pero lejos de concentrarse en su real naturaleza, se enfocaron en destruir al Ángel de manera definitiva y Misato informó a Kaworu que su sugerencia de combate fue aceptada por el comandante Ikari que tenía la autoridad de llamar a las JSSDF en rango de asistencia operativa de forma completamente inversa a cuando las Fuerzas de Auto-Defensa tenían el control de la misión y a NERV como asistente. La única pregunta que formularon las JSSDF estaba relacionada con el nivel de daño y Gendo Ikari contestó que todo dependía de sacar al Ángel del fondo marino con ayuda de las bombas N2 y allí el piloto del Evangelion se encargaría del asunto con la dificultad añadida de que no se suministraría energía a través del Cable Umbilical, es decir, la batalla tendría una duración estimada de cinco minutos que era el tiempo de uso de la batería del Evangelion. Kaworu aceptó los riesgos y miró hacia el aire donde el personal de la máquina aérea que lo sostenía lo saludaba con gestos típicamente militares y el piloto notó como le daban su apoyo porque lo central era destruir al Ángel y que los estamentos puramente militares se enfocaran en la destrucción del Ángel y así el resto de las organizaciones podría evacuar a las personas más rápido.

El Ángel adquirió dimensiones suficientes para tener un cuarto de su estructura orgánica sobre el agua y lo que hacía debajo con los destellos luminosos era parte de la sección desconocida para Kaworu que recibía actualizaciones por parte del Cuartel Central de la situación en la isla de Shikoku y la confirmación de que contaba con suficiente espacio para iniciar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Kaworu se imaginó cayendo en caída libre desde el cielo y atacando al Ángel por la espalda con el Cuchillo Progresivo a máxima vibración ultrasónica, pero no encontraba el momento en que las bombas N2 cayeran porque si las JSSDF las lanzaban al unísono el polvo y la luminosidad de la explosión impedirían ver el cuerpo del Ángel y el Evangelion podría sufrir los efectos del ataque con las bombas también.

El personal del VTOL que sostenía a Kaworu inició conteo regresivo para el corte del Cable Umbilical y cientos de aviones de la JSSDF comenzaron a rodear la zona de ataque del Ángel con las bombas N2 siguiendo sus propios contadores hacia atrás para el ataque. MAGI brindó a Kaworu el tiempo estimado para que el propio piloto atacara al Ángel tras calcular el tiempo restante para la liberación del Evangelion versus el período para el lanzamiento de las bombas N2. Finalmente, Kaworu dijo estar preparado y que atacaría cuando el contador regresivo universal de MAGI alcanzara los múltiples ceros.

El Ángel observó las cientos de estelas de condensación que dejaban los aviones y amenazó con atacar al activar el campo AT. Los pilotos inclinaron sus aviones de forma que las bombas afectaran lo más posible al Ángel y que su fuerza combinada podría producir daños esta vez.

Kaworu tenía las manos en los controles e intentaba relajarlas al ejecutar movimientos en modo pasivo, es decir, cortando a voluntad la sincronización para ciertas secuencias en los controles pero cuando faltaba sólo un minuto maximizó su rango de sincronización y desde entonces dejó de mover los controles. Misato Katsuragi le deseó suerte y que todos estaban apoyándolo desde Japón entero, y además el personal de Shikoku que sentía al Evangelion-03 como su más grande orgullo transmitía sentimientos de gratitud y de que todo resultaría bien al final del día.

Al faltar sólo treinta segundos, la JSSDF liberó una cantidad aproximada de 150 bombas N2 sobre el Ángel que alzó ambos brazos al explotar todas las bombas fuera de su escudo AT porque el efecto deseado era enceguecer al Ángel durante los escasos segundos para el ataque definitivo del Evangelion. Kaworu miró el reloj universal y cerró fuertemente los ojos y escuchó el típico sonido de _beep_ e inició la caída libre a máxima velocidad y dio una voltereta esquivando las ondas de choque de las bombas que seguían cayendo sobre el Ángel, pero esta vez el piloto encontró un flanco abierto en la defensa porque MAGI detectó que el Ángel usaba el campo AT de acuerdo a los estímulos externos, es decir, aportaba mayor energía a los puntos de ataque más fuertes y Kaworu se lanzó contra la espalda del Ángel que tenía una porción del escudo AT más débil y ese segmento comenzó a ser rasgado por el Cuchillo Progresivo.

Los aviones se alejaron porque todas las bombas fueron lanzadas y el Ángel reagrupó la energía del escudo AT contra Kaworu, pero el piloto había conseguido debilitar el segmento del pentágono amarillo en un porcentaje suficiente para mermar la protección a niveles generales, pero el Ángel podía lanzar destellos potentes a corta distancia y lo hizo pero de forma torpe sin reparar que Kaworu estaba sobre su espalda y el piloto agradeció que la amenaza no tuviera cabeza de búho pues en ese caso los destellos tendrían una perspectiva en 360 grados y esa limitante permitía a Kaworu romper el segmento del escudo AT de forma definitiva.

El personal de NERV contenía la respiración al ver como el piloto del Evangelion-03 derrotaba al Ángel que profería aullidos descomunales y cuyo sonido para tan grande para dar la vuelta al mundo asemejando cuando el volcán Kratatoa hizo erupción en 1884 y el ruido de la explosión llegó a lugares sumamente remotos. En ese entonces, el sonido de la destrucción recorrido la humanidad, pero en los instantes en que el Ángel aullaba de dolor el sonido transmitía por primera vez en largas horas que las cosas mejoraban pero a un gran costo.

Finalmente, Kaworu atravesó el cuerpo del Ángel con el Cuchillo Progresivo y su núcleo rojo fue destruido por Kaworu que sentía una energía que venía desde el interior del Ángel y cuando pensó que la destrucción definitiva del Ángel implicaría su propia muerte, otra fuerza mucho más pequeña pero con la tiempo y oportunidad suficientes le alejó del Ángel en dirección al cielo y desde la distancia que era cada vez mayor el Ángel enfrentaba solitario los crueles minutos de dolor y soledad hasta explotar en un fuerte destello amarillo en forma de cruz, y dependiendo del lugar en que fue visto sería tomado como un símbolo de fe y esperanza.

Kaworu miró hacia arriba encontrando a las máquinas de despegue vertical tirando de él y protegiéndolo de la explosión. El piloto exclamó para sus adentros:

_¡Qué esta cruz sea el crismón de esperanza para este nuevo mundo!_

Aquellas palabras lo sacaban por primera vez del duro momento en que se encontraba, y otra imagen apareció delante de sus ojos como lo siguiente que habría que vivir.

_Tengo clase de historia y me asignaron el tema de la lucha del emperador Constantino que vio el crismón en sueños. Creo que puedo seguir yendo a la escuela._

Sin embargo las tinieblas rodearon a Kaworu que sintió como una sensación de sueño le invadía, pero el negro que venía no era el mismo de la muerte y antes de perder el conocimiento dijo:

_Del rojo de la batalla al negro de los sueños. Un salto en el espectro que pudo ser mortal._


	6. Acido

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Seis**

**Ácido…**

**Nota: Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.  
**

**Nota 2: Gracias por leer el fanfic. Saludos a ASUKA02 por tus reviews, tendré en cuenta las sugerencias. Saludos a todos.  
**

Un letrero café advertía a las personas que se preguntaran si de verdad deseaban abandonar el mundo de los vivos de forma voluntaria, porque la oscuridad del bosque se que encontraba más allá del letrero y del sendero próximo a él no era más que la demostración que así como la luz del sol era capaz de dar vida y también enceguecer de locura, también había porciones de color negro que no significaban la muerte sino malos momentos y que si el ser humano hallaba la forma de salir al paso de los problemas, la luz al final del camino sería la propia luz del sol y no aquella que sólo algunos afortunados contaron que está al final del túnel sin retorno. Aún así si alguien deseaba fundirse con la oscuridad del bosque podría encontrar la salida si se lo proponía. El letrero explicaba todo con simpleza e intensidad para que el mensaje calara hondo en el corazón de aquellas personas que se bajaban del vehículo o terminaban su marcha para entrar al bosque y dieran la vuelta.

Sin embargo, un hombre que no buscaba morir dentro de los árboles leía el letrero y se impresionaba de cuantas veces cruzó miradas con los caracteres que intentaban preservar la vida, y ese día no sintió la congoja que lo embargada todas las veces que durante su vida leyó el letrero y entraba en el bosque para buscar a personas que dentro de la oscuridad hayan encontrado aquella milésima parte de arrepentimiento o bien para hallar a los que decidieron irse del mundo de los vivos. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al voltear la mirada hacia atrás revelando que el camino que otrora era el inicio del túnel de muerte, se encontraba cientos de metros abajo porque el bosque y el letrero estaban en una colina totalmente fracturada por alguna fuerza interna descomunal. Lo que separó al bosque del camino le dio al lugar una cierta accesibilidad y sumado al hecho que desde hace quince años que el bosque era mirado con otros propósitos.

El hombre vestía uniforme de militar, pero en realidad las prendas de ropa se asemejaban a la indumentaria de batalla y de su cuello colgaba una suerte de credencial corporativa con el logo de tres pequeñas hojas rojas. Además, él cargaba una mochila de excursionista y portaba en su mano derecha con un rifle. Usaba lentes y se los acomodó antes de seguir por el sendero que se internaba en el bosque y siguiendo una especie de camino de migas de pan imaginario, él caminaba con decisión y se detuvo enfrente de un árbol muy alto y miró hacia arriba notando que la luz solar se encontraba distorsionada por el volumen de hojas que tenían los árboles del bosque. De forma repentina, el hombre sacó un trozo de metal negro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo alzó al aire. Un olor extraño venía desde las alturas y pronto resultó ser el aroma natural del bosque. Tras unos minutos de contemplación obligada al cielo, el hombre bajó el trozo de metal encontrando varias pequeñas gotas amarillas. Acto seguido, extrajo un pequeño aparato del bolsillo de su casaca militar y lo acercó a las gotas y una diminuta pantalla se encendió en el aparato y varios números desfilaban siguiendo un patrón desconocido.

El bosque se presentaba cada vez más frondoso a medida que el hombre repetía el mismo procedimiento en cada árbol que aparentaba ser el ideal para la clase de investigación o muestreo que realizaba él. Luego de horas, él llegó a los pies del Monte Fuji y miró hacia la ladera que correspondía al bosque murmurando acerca de cómo los japoneses podían escalarlo varios años antes de que el lugar resultara inaccesible. Él dio la vuelta que correspondía con su regreso del bosque, pero a pocos pasos sonó el _beep_ de un aparato que llevaba en los bolsillos. Era un _beeper_ que era popular años atrás entre los médicos que debían mantenerse informados de eventos de urgencias. Había dos mensajes en la pantalla rectangular del dispositivo:

_**NIVELES INSOSTENIBLES PARA SISTEMA EN FASE NORMAL. NIVELES NORMALES PARA SISTEMA ALTERNO.**_

El hombre asintió al comprender el mensaje y apresuró su regreso por el sendero que era cada vez más amplio y la luz del sol era más intensa pero el día terminaba y la luz era amarillenta propia del atardecer. Antes de salir del bosque, él miró hacia arriba notando como una lluvia de color amarillo caía desde las ramas y hojas más altas de los árboles y con la caída la velocidad aumentaba. Si el amarillo era el color del atardecer, esta lluvia de igual color representó el ocaso para la vida del hombre porque la lluvia lo mojo carcomiendo su cuerpo poco a poco como cruel depredador y cuando el volumen del líquido era suficiente, su cuerpo sintió sus propios niveles insostenibles para finalmente cesar toda actividad.

Por primera vez en quince años, el bosque de Aokigahara se cobraba una víctima y ésta nunca quiso morir.

* * *

Las estrellas de la ciudad titilaban como las del cielo pero su temperatura era cientos de veces menor pero lo suficiente para alumbrar el camino más inmediato y caer. Aunque las de arriba permitían apreciar el paso de eras completas de la humanidad, las de abajo representaban el presente para las personas a cada paso que daban cuando el Sol cedía su espacio a la noche, pero tal dualidad infundió miedo en muchas personas y desde ese entonces a la noche se le colgaron estrellas en la tierra para apartar el temor a la oscuridad mientras la negrura fuera la reina. Sin embargo, un velo fue corrido desde un extremo ocultando las estrellas de la tierra y dejando lugar a tan sólo una que se sostenía de fierros en un techo de intrincado estilo arquitectónico. Bajo sus pies, un grupo de personas discutía en torno a una mesa temas relacionados con dinero y poder. Cuando dejaron de hablar lo hicieron porque uno de ellos se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el frente apuntando con su mano derecha una serie de modelos esquemáticos que eran proyectados. Pronto, esos mismos modelos aparecían interpretados en forma de números y siempre bajo la atenta vista o presencia de tres hojas rojas que se ubicaban en el encabezado de cada lámina.

- Señor Kaji, ¿cómo cree usted que la empresa podrá sustentar el proyecto de intervención en Aokigahara si el Gobierno Japonés pretende ocupar ese espacio para la población? – Uno de los presentes en torno a la mesa formuló la pregunta al expositor que miró con ojos decididos al hombre.

- La Empresa Forestal de Aokigahara muestra números saludables que permitirán intervenir el bosque sin alterar nuestros números de forma significativa. Y en relación a su inquietud por la posición del Gobierno, estamos confiados en que los estudios geológicos confirman que Aokigahara es terreno exclusivo para actividades empresariales e incompatible con la vida humana. – Kaji reafirmó su respuesta mostrando aspectos financieros de la empresa forestal, y varios de las personas comentaban entre sí el nivel alcanzado por los números.

- No se supone que las actividades empresariales son fruto del esfuerzo humano y usted nos dice que el sitio es incompatible con la vida humana. ¿De verdad está dispuesto a sacrificar personal para intervenir el bosque? – Otra persona encontró al parecer un flanco abierto dentro de la argumentación que Kaji dijo antes. El aludido miró al suelo unos segundos admitiendo para sus adentros no todos los seres humanos eran unos simples borregos a pesar del Segundo Impacto.

- La intervención del bosque será dirigida por seres completamente automatizados porque el lugar está alcanzado niveles de liberación de energía insostenibles. El Segundo Impacto convirtió a Aokigahara en un reguero de líquidos venenosos y nuestra empresa ha deprimido la actividad forestal de forma que el Gobierno Japonés se encuentre sin salida. – Kaji cambió el tono de su voz afable a uno duro y enérgico. Las personas que lo miraban asintieron cuando Kaji mencionó que el Gobierno Japonés enfrentaba una encrucijada.

- Bien, estamos satisfechos con los antecedentes financieros de la empresa. Pero el plan de intervención contempla acciones a futuro. – Kaji fue interpelado una vez más, pero el ambiente se había relajado según su percepción interna.

- La empresa hará uso de una nueva actividad comercial tras la intervención del bosque, porque se ha demostrado que los líquidos que manan del suelo y de los árboles tienen potencial de uso industrial. Japón tendrá la opción de recuperar el liderazgo en la producción de ácidos para complejos procesos de manufactura. – Kaji terminó el pase de diapositivas con la última que mostraba el logo de la compañía compuesto por tres hojas rojas.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá si las cosas salen mal? – Una mujer alzó la mano pidiendo la palabra y preguntó de forma tímida.

- Lo peor que podría pasar es que los limones vuelvan a tener acidez.

* * *

La estación de trenes de Aokigahara estaba llena de gente que intentaba recuperar el tren en que viajaban antes de la evacuación masiva ordenada por el Gobierno Japonés. Algunos militares de la JSSDF custodiaban el recinto pero la guardia civil tenía a cargo la gestión del retorno de los evacuados a sus vidas normales. La tenían difícil quienes trabajaban en la isla de Shikoku porque el Ángel destruyó buena parte de la isla y con ello pueblos y ciudades pequeñas.

Un niño dormía en los brazos de su madre que caminaba entre los andenes, y el rastro del sueño de aquel niño era toda la guía de la que poseía Shinji Ikari que hacía caso omiso de las necesidades de comida y sueño de su cuerpo. La gran cantidad de personas lo mareaba y eso que toda ciudad japonesa se presenta rebosante de población, pero en este caso las cosas eran diferentes porque todos se sentían extraviados y confundidos cuando las noticias de Shikoku empezaban a propagarse porque la magnitud del daño era lo suficientemente grande para que un escuadrón avezado de inteligencia pudiera ocultar lo que pasó al mejor estilo soviético.

Shinji miraba los trenes bala que estaban detenidos en las vías de la estación pero nadie los abordaba porque la guardia civil tenía como misión establecer cuantas personas se hallaban a menor distancia de sus hogares y si había gente literalmente varada en Aokigahara entonces tendrían que dormir en refugios en el pueblo y al día siguiente devueltos a sus lugares de origen. Shinji se dedicó a escuchar a las demás personas y sintió el extraño deseo de volver a su hogar antes de abordar el tren. Se sentó en las escalinatas del andén diez donde descansaba el tren que muchas horas antes había abordado con destino a la ciudad de Tokyo-3. La mujer y el niño encontraron sitio libre justo al lado de Shinji que cabeceaba.

Desde la entrada de la estación de trenes, una mujer de pelo azul miraba la gran cantidad de personas que trataba de encontrar su rumbo luego de la evacuación. De improviso, aquella visión cambio por una oscuridad absoluta en donde una luz gigantesca comenzaba a engullir a la noche y de paso a la propia mujer que caminó lentamente por las escaleras de acceso. Pero al pasar los segundos se desvaneció ese sentimiento que para ella resultaba difícil de lidiar y se reflejaba en que sentía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta que impedía a las palabras salir de su boca. La imagen de una niña hizo que la mujer se sintiera bien otra vez y le preguntó si estaba perdida porque la vio sola. La niña le señaló a una mujer que hablaba con un oficial de la guardia civil y la identificó como su madre.

- Me llamo Misato y no pierdas de vista a tu madre. – La mujer se despidió de la niña con una señal de la mano y comenzó a recorrer la estación con la mirada puesta en las personas como buscando a una en particular. Una voz detrás de ella la hizo voltear el cuerpo.

- Hola. –

Misato miraba a Shinji que la saludó con una reverencia al ser la primera vez que ambos se conocían. El muchacho le extendía un trozo de papel que Misato tomó.

- Puedes quedártela. Tú y tus manos sabrán qué hacer con ella. – Misato devolvió el trozo de papel que estaba invertido a los ojos de ellos dos. Shinji lo guardó en un bolsillo de su mochila y un profundo silencio que lejos de significar un abismo era la expectación por parte de cada uno acerca de lo siguiente

- ¿Te han enviado mis padres? – Shinji preguntó con la cabeza gacha y voz baja a Misato que sonrió asintiendo. Detrás de ese gesto afirmativo de Misato había una pregunta armándose dentro de su cabeza. Tenía en su mente al comandante Gendo Ikari y al costado una sombra sin nombre e intentó darle identidad, pero el tener a Shinji enfrente la hizo optar por lo más práctico.

- Tú padre me ha enviado por ti. Podrás verlos mañana. – Misato le conto a Shinji que el lugar de trabajo de su padre se encontraba muy ajetreado por los últimos eventos y que era mejor ir a Tokyo-3 temprano por la mañana. Shinji accedió de manera cordial y ambos salieron de la estación de trenes. Antes de dejar las escalinatas, Shinji buscó con la mirada a la madre con su hijo que compartieron con él las largas horas en el refugio y otras más en el tren durante el viaje y sonrió para sus adentros cuando hurgó en su mochila al momento de dejarla en el guardamaletas del auto de Misato. Encontró un libro de dibujos.

Misato le abrió la puerta del copiloto y por primera vez Shinji descansó su espalda pero disimuló esa sensación de comodidad cuando Misato subió por el otro lado.

- Tendrás que pasar la noche conmigo en mi apartamento. Vivo en la ciudad de Tokyo-2 y te será más fácil entrar a NERV con una funcionaria como yo. – Misato le dio a Shinji un libro pequeño que explicaba lo básico acerca de NERV. Shinji pretendía leer el libro de NERV y el de dibujos en el trayecto a Tokyo-2 pero consideró que debía prestar atención a Misato por cortesía aunque le agradaba estar en silencio. Finalmente le agradeció.

* * *

Asuka Shikinami estaba metida en las frazadas de su cama con las imágenes de la pelea del Evangelion-03 contra el Ángel y aunque fue como ver una película en vivo sentía en carne propia lo que el piloto debió experimentar durante la misión. Giró la cabeza encontrando a su bicicleta en el interior de la habitación y se imaginó escalando una montaña a través de una ruta frondosa y de improviso el Ángel llegaba y hundía todo el cerro. Lejos de sentirse abatida por aquella pesadilla estando despierta, se río fugazmente pensando en la forma de arrancar usando la bicicleta. Pensó que tal vez le haría falta un casco distinto y una bicicleta distinta por si decidía descender el cerro por la ruta más abrupta o escarpada. Aquellos momentos de desconexión con la realidad terminaron cuando el sueño la venció y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Al contrario de Asuka, los ojos de Kaworu se abrían como resortes accionados por algún impulso interno y sus manos se encontraban arriba de su cara. Él estaba acostado en su cama también, pero no se sentía en su habitación sino pilotando el Evangelion y lo que recreaba con sus manos era la secuencia de los controles para el manejo de la Unidad. Al rato bajó las manos que sudaban frío y su cuerpo entero también cuando recordó lo primero que hizo ese día en que el Ángel atacó, y se levantó de la cama despertando a Neko el gato. Neko maulló pero Kaworu le ordenó que siguiera durmiendo. Encontró un libro en su mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara.

En la portada del libro aparecían un niño y un tigre haciendo morisquetas a quien leyese la portada. Kaworu sonrió y fue pasando las páginas rápidamente hasta encontrar una secuencia en que el niño jugaba en la caja de arena simulando una ciudad. A continuación fue hasta una llave y llenó una cubeta con agua. Acto final, destruyó a la ciudad de arena con la cubeta diciendo: "…pero la próspera ciudad estaba al lado de una presa". Kaworu sintió ronronear a Neko que miraba el dibujo del tigre con sorprendente familiaridad.

- ¿De veras crees que es tu primo? – Kaworu le preguntó al gato que sólo maullaba y se volteó para hacerse un ovillo en los pies de la cama. El adolescente se rió cuando miró a Neko y dijo:

- Así como yo te pregunté…tú me hubieses preguntado… ¿De veras crees que alguien trajo al Ángel en una cubeta para destruir Shikoku? Kaworu se sintió como cuando Arquímedes dijo "Eureka", pero tal fascinación retrocedía cada vez más dentro de su corazón al recordar su lucha contra el Ángel y ahora el dolor físico sufrido por pilotear el Evangelion lo hizo dejar el libro en la mesita, apagar la luz y dormirse.

* * *

Shinji Ikari miraba las luces de la ciudad de Tokyo-3 como estrellas titilantes producto del sueño que amenazaba con tumbarlo contra la radio del auto de Misato. A su vez, ella conducía con una rapidez constante para no perder la concentración. La radio no estaba encendida pero la frecuencia guardada era una emisora en AM.

- Aunque no lo creas Shinji, no a cualquiera le envío mi tarjeta de presentación. – Misato alzó las cejas de forma graciosa cuando Shinji la miró con incredulidad. El muchacho dio una vista fugaz a la tarjeta de presentación de Misato y se sonrojó levemente. – Vaya Shinji, ¿cuánto tomaste para estar así de rojo?

- Yo no bebo señorita Katsuragi. – Shinji moduló cada palabra cuidadosamente porque Misato le comentó antes durante el viaje que no se le entendía demasiado producto de su bajo volumen de voz. – No le mostraré su tarjeta a nadie.

- Que considerado, pero si lo piensas mejor no es una tarjeta de presentación propiamente tal y basta con correr un poco el velo para ver lo que puedes ver tú. – Misato apuntó con la mano el comienzo de la autopista de acceso a Tokyo-2. – Yo vivo aquí porque Tokyo-3 es un lugar exclusivamente de trabajo y no habitable.

- Una señora me comentó que ahora las personas iban a ver a sus familiares que trabajaban y no como antes cuando quienes trabajaban iban a sus hogares. – Shinji tenía en su mente, a pesar del sueño, las palabras de la mujer que lo hacían sentirse raro porque puso las mismas palabras en labios de una imagen congelada que tenía dentro de su mente. Una mujer de pelo café con gestos amables que extendía sus brazos hacia Shinji que venía corriendo pero varios años más pequeño.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero créeme que eso también existía antes del Segundo Impacto. No es necesario decirlo, pero cuando alguien está rememorando algo es porque el Segundo Impacto le cambió la vida de forma extrema. Yo iba a ver a mi padre a su trabajo unas cuantas veces y puedo contarlas con los dedos de mis manos. Una cantidad finita, finita como los años que una persona está en la tierra de los vivos. – Misato suspiró al notar que Shinji la miraba fijamente y él sonrió cuando se percató que Misato había sentido vergüenza de forma súbita.

- Yo leo a Tolkien, y en sus libros los elfos son finitos. Sólo estarán hasta la batalla del fin del mundo y ya no habrá más elfos cuando el planeta sea rehecho. – Shinji agachó la cabeza, pero Misato la alzó con una mano.

- Si no es algo ofensivo, no debes avergonzarte. Las cosas hay que decirlas y respecto a los elfos de Tolkien, probablemente yo soy uno de ellos. – Misato y Shinji se miraron fijamente y cada uno con la propia interpretación de la expresión del otro.

* * *

Una bolsa blanca reflejaba la luz de un poste de alumbrado público que iluminaba la calle en donde se ubicaba un edificio de apartamentos. De acuerdo a la posición del poste, unos cuantos departamentos eran iluminados por la luz a pesar de tener todas las luces interiores apagadas producto de la noche. La bolsa blanca estaba dentro de uno de esos apartamentos y al mismo tiempo un rostro femenino reflejaba la misma luz, pero lejos de ser como uno de los planetas del universo en donde simplemente reflejaban la luz siendo inertes, este rostro gozaba de tener vida, pero tal como aquel científico que creyó detectar una señal desde una civilización extraterrestre y la describió como WOW!, si la misma persona hubiese estado rastreando atisbos de vida para cuerpos faciales sombríos quizás habría escrito WOW! Porque la chica en un momento tenía unos ojos expresivos y al instante siguiente sólo era un rostro reflejando la luz del poste y ya los rasgos expresivos habían desaparecido. Tal vez hacía falta un rastreador empático o más profundo para detectar sentimientos.

Los fugaces sentimientos que afloraron a través de esos ojos pudieron ser detectados por algún rastreador gracias al motivo que permitió aquel oasis hermoso. Tal como los agujeros negros son detectados por radiaciones paralelas, el objeto que movió los sentimientos de la muchacha era como aquella radiación, pero en forma de bolsa blanca. Pero ni siquiera el hecho de ser una bolsa blanca era suficiente para explicar la señal WOW! Era el mensaje escrito en la bolsa:

_**Estimada piloto Rei Ayanami, me he permitido enviarte esta bolsa con los únicos limones auténticos. Me refiero ácidos de verdad pero son de muy lejos porque la historia cuenta que los limones japoneses dejaron de ser ácidos cuando el Segundo Impacto alejó los acuíferos de los campos de cultivo y con ello su rico sabor y acidez son cosa del pasado. No se trata de volver al pasado, sino de que el resto del mundo se encuentra más o menos vivo y que podemos disfrutar de él mientras podamos. Ya llegará el momento en que nos defiendas, pero por lo pronto simplemente disfrútalos.**_

_**Con afecto, tu capitán Misato Katsuragi.**_

_**PD: Me ha llegado tu reporte escolar y el calendario de tus exámenes próximos. Pues mucha suerte y no olvides de llevar el pH-metro para mañana en tu clase y un par de limones.**_


	7. Tras la cortina de humo y pixel

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Siete**

**Tras la cortina de humo y pixel**

**Nota: Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.**

**Nota 2: Gracias por leer. Saludos a todos.**

El espacio de dos metros que separaba a Shinji Ikari de su padre resultó ser parecido a un abismo porque ambos se reconocían mutuamente, pero los puntos en que intentaban encontrar en común los tenían a cada lado de la grieta. Shinji escuchaba cada palabra que su padre le decía y el tiempo pareció detenerse o más bien adquirir otro tono que apartó a Shinji de lo que había sido hasta entonces su vida en la Tierra. Gendo Ikari se presentaba ante su hijo con actitud y desplante imperturbables como recitando aquellas palabras tras largo tiempo de ensayo, o quizás él mismo estuvo ante un abismo similar al que Shinji se enfrentaba y también experimentó aquella sensación de que el tiempo se alteraba por completo. Curiosamente en la mente de ambos, se presentaba una suerte de resplandor. En el caso de Shinji, el resplandor del sol en un atardecer y para Gendo Ikari un resplandor que sucedía a una poderosa luz dentro de una cavidad.

Detrás de Shinji había dos mujeres que escucharon lo que Gendo Ikari dijo a su hijo y ninguna abrió la boca o movió su cuerpo de manera explícita puesto que todos presenciaban una suerte de Segundo Impacto en una escala totalmente inimaginable, y donde un Evangelion no podría hacer frente al caos. Shinji tuvo la intención de dar la espalda a su padre y buscar consuelo en Misato Katsuragi que esperaba detrás. Ella miraba el suelo sintiendo los ojos intensos de Gendo Ikari que intimidaban a todos. Su acompañante, Ritsuko Akagi estudiaba las reacciones de Shinji de manera de obtener alguna conclusión para algún fin que ella conocía, y el resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar del impacto sólo miraban.

Poco a poco, el abismo tuvo un nombre que iba calando dentro de Shinji y que a fuego marcaba un antes y un después. Las palabras de su padre resonaban:

_Tú madre está muerta._

Shinji miraba la altura del cuarto que guardaba el Evangelion-01 gracias a que su padre le hizo una pregunta:

_Shinji, ¿vas a pilotear el Evangelion?_

La imagen portentosa de la Unidad eclipsó todo por lo que Shinji había sentido fascinación horas antes como las imágenes de la ciudad fortaleza de Tokyo-3, el GeoFrente, las instalaciones de NERV y lo vivido hasta antes de ver a su padre. Ahora, esas mismas imágenes eran presa de otra amenaza, pero Shinji miraba ahora el suelo con expresión meditabunda y atrapado por el cuadro de acero sobre el que estaba parado. Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mirando a su padre.

* * *

Ryoji Kaji miraba fijamente una computadora de generación antigua dentro de una oficina equipada con máquinas tales como impresoras, fotocopiadoras, teléfonos y numerosos estantes con archivos. Era el contraste absoluto con una instalación de la organización NERV y sumado a que la conexión de la computadora con el sistema operativo que mandaba códigos desde algún extremo opuesto era anacrónica pero al parecer reunía las condiciones de suficiencia para que Kaji completara el trabajo. Él escribía códigos de programación de acuerdo a instrucciones escritas en hojas de papel dentro de una carpeta que estaba en un estante. Los códigos ingresados eran colgados en el sistema tras espera de llenado de una barra con valores del cero al cien, y cada barra llenada era un paso más hacia el logro de algún objetivo. Kaji se permitía caminar por la oficina mientras se completaba cada subida al sistema, y luego de terminar cierto código sonó un teléfono de red fija. Él contestó la llamada.

- He enviado todos los códigos encriptados. – Kaji miraba el computador y las hojas alternativamente mientras escuchaba a la contraparte en la comunicación. – Espera, los códigos fueron enviados de acuerdo al programa que exigía sincronización con los parámetros del sistema MAGI. – La conversación se convirtió en un monólogo luego de que la otra persona hablara cerca de media hora con Kaji que asentía y negaba según el curso de los hechos.

_Debes ejecutar el código que está escrito. Nada más._

Kaji colgó el teléfono al comprender el último mensaje y volvió donde la computadora y presa de un ataque adrenalínico, tomó la última de las hojas leyendo códigos de programación escritos con un lenguaje antiguo.

- Al menos déjame ponerle nombre a este señorita Sangre Falsa…código Iruel.

* * *

Asuka Shikinami escribía estilizados caracteres Kanji en una hoja de papel con el membrete corporativo de NERV con el fin de declarar los acontecimientos durante su corta lucha con el Ángel que culminó con un incidente de modo Berserk que motivó a los científicos de la rama de Kyushu a realizar pruebas dentro del Evangelion simulando los niveles de energía propios de una sincronización. Asuka no estuvo de acuerdo porque aquello era equivalente a provocar una sincronización sin necesidad de un piloto, pero los técnicos le explicaron que nada podía reemplazar la secuencia de controles para mover un Evangelion de forma exitosa, así que Asuka al encontrarse con ese murallón de argumentos científicos, prefirió dejar a su propia reflexión los temores que nacieron luego de la lucha con el Ángel.

Las hojas con la declaración de Asuka fueron despachadas a la Unidad de Operaciones del Cuartel Central para archivo y análisis a través del sistema MAGI que centralizaba los comandos de las cuatro ramas de NERV, de modo que cada supercomputadora podía destinar parte de su memoria a funciones múltiples para cada rama de NERV. Así ninguna rama gozaba de tener dentro de sus instalaciones de propias MAGI. Asuka pasaba el tiempo realizando pruebas de entrenamiento en una computadora que le permitían ejercitar numerosos campos y al mismo tiempo era evaluada por un equipo de NERV. Ese día se encontraba contestando una prueba de matemáticas que no tardó en terminar.

- ¿Por qué están empacando algunas cosas? – Asuka preguntó a su profesor particular cuando ambos caminaban cerca de las jaulas de sincronización del Evangelion-02.

- La rama de Shikoku necesita apoyo logístico para no perder funcionalidad básica. Están tratando de elevar el umbral de funcionamiento de la rama luego del ataque del Ángel. – El profesor se despidió de Asuka luego de mirar las jaulas y le prometió a su alumna que tendría los resultados pronto. Asuka se quedó en el centro de análisis donde se dejaba el instrumental que Kyushu mandaría a Shikoku.

* * *

El lago que estaba cerca de las ciudades de Tokyo-2 y 3, brillaba al reflejar la luz del sol y el clima se presentaba estable con pocas nubes que se apretaban en las cumbres de las montañas. Misato Katsuragi miraba de reojo a Shinji que leía el periódico muy atentamente, ambos iban en el auto de la capitana por la autopista que rodeaba el lago y que llevaba al Cuartel Central de NERV en Tokyo-3. Shinji observaba las imágenes de destrucción en la isla de Shikoku y las nuevas políticas de relocalización del Gobierno Japonés para los desplazados.

- La entrada a NERV se encuentra luego de la cuesta que sube la montaña. – Misato apuntaba a una loma baja por donde la carretera se internaba. - ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

- Sí, gracias por déjame pasar la noche en tu apartamento. – Shinji agradeció a Misato con una sonrisa. Se rió cuando Misato le preguntó si efectivamente la gente no podía dormir dentro del refugio. – Era complicado porque había mucha gente.

- Donde trabajan tus padres hay mucha gente también.

* * *

Un gato negro se colaba entre varias maletas y una mochila que había en el vestíbulo de un edificio de apartamentos. Junto al animal, había un anciano cuidando de las cosas porque el dueño no se encontraba en el lugar durante ese momento. El hombre contaba mentalmente el número de componentes del equipaje como forma de no perder agilidad mental y también para pasar el rato. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció Kaworu Nagisa junto con dos personas de sexo masculino que vestían trajes oscuros muy elegantes. El gato reconoció al muchacho y empezó a ronronear entre sus piernas. Los hombres de negro lucían imperturbables y sus expresiones estaban ocultas tras lentes oscuros como jugadores de póker deseosos de no revelar estrategias y trucos.

- Ya es hora, debo irme de aquí. – Kaworu se despidió del anciano con un afectuoso abrazo mientras sus acompañantes cargaban el equipaje dentro de un auto negro que fue aparcado a media cuadra del edificio. El anciano murmuró unas pocas palabras al oído del joven que sonrió cuando ambos se separaron. Kaworu miró al edificio antes de dar vuelta atrás y preguntándose si era normal sentir aquella sensación de nostalgia cuando las cosas están pasando y no cuando ha transcurrido un tiempo en el cual los recuerdos afloran.

- ¿Estás listo? – Uno de los agentes esperaba a Kaworu desde el auto mientras el otro miraba lo que el gato hacía en los asientos traseros. Kaworu asintió levemente y subió al auto que emprendió rumbo a través de la ciudad de Matsuyama tomando las autopistas que rápidamente los sacaban de la ciudad. El gato descansaba en el regazo de su dueño que miraba a la distancia las montañas que el Ángel arrasó durante la última batalla.

- ¿Ustedes ya saben a dónde seré transferido? – Kaworu le preguntó a los agentes cuando atravesaban el último puente que conectaba Matsuyama con la carretera que atravesaba Shikoku. Los agentes le mencionaron que su actual situación sería debatida en el Cuartel Central y él debía estar presente. Kaworu se imaginó el paisaje de Tokyo-3 inmediatamente.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi estaba delante de una puerta automática junto con Shinji que ambos miraban al resto del personal de NERV que transitaba de un lado hacia otro. En realidad, Shinji contemplaba la actitud de Misato que recorría con la vista los paneles de información del Cuartel Central. Shinji intentó sacar a la mujer de su repentino ensimismamiento, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro tras unos minutos disipó toda sospecha de que algo estaba pasando porque Misato presionó un botón que abrió la puerta. Shinji observó fascinado lo que se escondía detrás de la puerta.

- Estoy de acuerdo con que es bonita. – Misato apuntaba a una mujer que vestía delantal blanco y tenía cabello rubio y Shinji se ruborizó y dijo que le impresionaba la escala de lugar en donde acababa de entrar. La mujer del delantal se volteó encontrando a Misato y Shinji que caminaban desde la puerta.

- Capitán Katsuragi, ha llegado tarde. – Ritsuko Akagi simuló un tono de voz de enfado pero Misato comprendió que su colega estaba gastándole una broma a Shinji.

- En realidad todo es culpa de Shinji porque no dejaba de mirar cualquier cosa desde que entramos al Geofrente. ¿Cierto? – Misato puso a Shinji en una situación incómoda, según él, pero la doctora Akagi decidió relajarlo presentándose ante él.

- Bienvenido a nuestra sala de pruebas. – Ritsuko apuntaba con las manos a cada sector de la enorme sala que cientos de computadores, mesas y un vidrio gigante que protegía una zona especial de la sala. Shinji recorrió la sala volteando la cabeza de forma significativa y en especial hacia el grupo de personas que hablaba en un rincón. – Tú padre no está aquí.

Misato preguntó por el paradero del Comandante Gendo Ikari y Ritsuko sólo respondió que se hallaba en importantes reuniones técnicas con gente de la rama de Shikoku. Shinji sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó la palabra "comandante" y con gesto tembloroso en su rostro miró a ambas mujeres que estaban en silencio. Misato le comentó rápidamente que NERV poseía cuatro ramas a través de Japón y Ritsuko explicó que era frecuente que Gendo Ikari visitara las ramas con cierta periodicidad.

- Entiendo, puedo esperarle. – Shinji intentó reprimir una semilla de rabia cuando las mujeres hablaban de Gendo Ikari como una persona de excepcional importancia.

- Bien Ritsuko, ¿qué tenemos para hoy? – Misato cambió el tono de su voz a un grado de seriedad que atrajo la atención de Shinji que la contemplaba de manera distinta. Ritsuko mencionó aspectos muy generales de una prueba mayor de sincronización para la Unidad 00 tras modificaciones en el diseño original. Misato dejó a Shinji en una mesa para que se pusiera cómodo y que regresaría en seguida.

- Ella tiene que resolver algunos asuntos para que todos podamos comenzar a trabajar esta mañana. – Ritsuko se quedó con Shinji que reparaba en como los asistentes y técnicos ocupaban sus lugares detrás de los computadores. - ¿Sabes a qué se dedica tu padre?

- Él se dedicaba de padre. – Shinji dejó escapar parte de la rabia que tenía acumulada dentro de su interior y Ritsuko le dijo que su trabajo implicaba un compromiso que excedía a cualquier cosa que todo ser humano hacía antes del Segundo Impacto. – Me pregunto si mi padre aún es esposo.- Shinji suspiró amargamente mientras que Ritsuko no encontró explicación para las últimas palabras del muchacho que lentamente levantaba la vista hacia la pantalla gigante que se desplegaba delante del vidrio que separaba la sala de control con el área vacía. El pixelado de la imagen que era generada por el sistema mostraba un lugar muy similar con la sala de pruebas pero de menor tamaño. Luego, apareció una figura colosal que se asemejaba a un hombre con estructura estilizada.

_Shinji, te presento al Evangelion._

La Unidad que aparecía en la imagen era de color azul y de pronto la vista cambió al interior de la figura en donde estaba la silueta de una joven que vestía un traje ajustado de color blanco, y Shinji sintió un nudo en la garganta que quiso tragar.

_Su nombre es Rei Ayanami y es la piloto del Evangelion-00._

- ¿Qué es el Evangelion? – Shinji miró a Misato que había retornado donde él y Ritsuko que examinaba cada aspecto de la imagen que llegaba desde el otro lugar.

- Lo que los hombres crearon para derrotar a los Ángeles y así evitar el Tercer Impacto. Un Evangelion parecido a ese derrotó al Ángel que nos atacó ayer y lo pilotaba un joven de edad similar a la tuya. Tú padre trabaja en este proyecto. – Misato se sentó al lado de Shinji que movía la cabeza como dimensionando las medidas del Evangelion que a pesar de ser visto como una imagen conservaba su apariencia colosal y la figura de Rei Ayanami en su interior representaba un misterio para Shinji que se preguntaba cómo alguien podía controlar semejante cosa.

- No se controla al Evangelion, se lo pilota nada más. – Misato le explicó a Shinji que el propósito de que tanta gente comenzara a ocupar los puestos en la sala de control era el inicio de pruebas de la Unidad 00 con su piloto. Shinji tuvo un pensamiento que le hizo sentir especial pues se imaginaba a su madre dentro de un Evangelion tal como Rei, y como un conejo dentro de un sombrero, saldría ella del interior de un Evangelion.

* * *

Las cigarras no dejaban de cantar en medio de un jardín que se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio de oficinas cerca del concurrido centro de la ciudad de Tokyo-2. Los insectos cantaban desde un sitio secreto del jardín y la pureza natural era quebrantada por moléculas de humo que provenían de una chimenea ardiente que estaba puesta en la boca de un hombre que expulsaba bocanadas de humo al aire. Kaji estaba sentado enfrente del jardín sosteniendo una libreta de notas. Detrás de él estaba la puerta de acceso a la azotea que fue abierta desde el interior. Una mujer entró en la azotea y Kaji sintió miedo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kaji le preguntó a la mujer que se sentó junto a él y le pidió que le prestara el cigarro. Ella lo fumó desesperadamente y lo apagó. – Veo que la diversión ha terminado.

- Al menos puedes terminar algo Kaji. Yo no puedo. – La mujer cerró los ojos y tomó la libreta de notas que sostenía Kaji. – He venido porque necesitas conocer el siguiente código para que la misión esté completa. He recibido instrucciones.

- Aceleración, verdad. – Kaji alzó los brazos al aire por unos segundos mientras la mujer se apartaba.

- Código Bardiel debe ser activado porque hay niveles insostenibles dentro de dos sistemas.

Kaji intentó discutir con la mujer que no dio lugar a cuestionamientos argumentando que el poder de decisión ya no era parte de ellos.

- Dos al mismo tiempo. ¿No puedes con tres? – Kaji reducía sus expresiones al máximo temiendo por algo.

- Ya lo hice, pero al final del día tendré sólo una porción de cuerpo. – La mujer hablaba con voz baja y Kaji comprendió que estaban en zona roja.

- Al final del mundo querrás decir estimada Naoko Akagi.


	8. Rojo a Negro

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Rojo a Negro**

**Nota: Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.**

**Nota 2: Gracias por leer y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

Una máquina aérea de despegue vertical era abastecida de combustible en una base área próxima al mar interior entre las islas de Honshu y el ahora archipiélago de Shikoku que era la consecuencia más directa del ataque del último Ángel. La base se encontraba custodiada por funcionarios de inteligencia y de ramas armadas de NERV que verificaban las identidades de cualquier persona que se aproximase a relativa distancia. La mayoría de las personas que entraban lo hacían a bordo de camiones de carga y varios automóviles negros de la división de Inteligencia de NERV. Kaworu Nagisa entró a la base dentro de uno de ellos junto con los agentes que lo recogieron en Matsuyama.

- Hemos llegado. Te irás en uno de los aviones que vendrán luego de enviar instrumental a las otras ramas de NERV. – El agente que condujo el auto le indicó a Kaworu que su equipaje sería transportado como carga pero él debía esperar por el transporte destinado únicamente a personal. Kaworu dejó el auto con su gato mientras los agentes iban hacia el control de carga de las máquinas.

- Piloto Nagisa, gusto de verlo por aquí. – Uno de los técnicos se acercó a Kaworu que hizo una reverencia respetuosa pues no le conocía. Kaworu fue guiado por el técnico hacia las instalaciones de la base fuera de la pista de aterrizaje donde le esperaba alguien de acuerdo con el técnico. Entraron a una sala que constaba de pocas sillas y una sola mesa.

- Buenos días piloto. – El comandante Gendo Ikari estaba en el interior de la sala y saludó a Kaworu extendiéndole la mano derecha que el piloto estrechó cuidando de no ser demasiado brusco o suave. Ambos se examinaron con la mirada buscando aprobación o autoridad según cada uno. Kaworu declaró estar contento de ver a su comandante en jefe. – Comandante en jefe es aquella autoridad militar de carácter oficial. NERV está constituida como una organización paralela. No es apropiado que me llame Comandante en Jefe.

- Lo siento señor. – Kaworu enmendó el saludo llamándole a Ikari por comandante y le contó otra vez lo contento que estaba de verle. Ikari miró de reojo a Neko que se paseaba por la sala en actitud de acecho.

- Usted será transferido al Cuartel Central de NERV en Tokyo-3 junto con la Unidad 03, porque Shikoku ha sido reclasificada como rama secundaria y proveedora de servicios generales, y además para destinar personal especializado en la construcción de Evangelions. En otras palabras, Shikoku dejará de ser operativa. – Gendo Ikari notó que Kaworu demostraba cierta frustración al oír que la rama de Shikoku perdería su categoría que ostentaba desde la fundación muchos años atrás.

- Entiendo señor. – Kaworu trataba de no despegar sus ojos del comandante pero las andanzas del gato por la sala no le dejaban tranquilo y temía que el animal le hiciese pasar un mal rato frente al comandante. Neko se paseaba entre las piernas del piloto y de Gendo Ikari que lucía imperturbable.

- El Evangelion-03 será transferido hoy y mañana usted completará los trámites finales en la ciudad de Tokyo-3. – Gendo Ikari se despidió de Kaworu que acompañó a Ikari fuera de la sala junto con Neko. Ambos estrecharon manos y el comandante salió a la pista de aterrizaje donde le esperaba un avión privado. Kaworu sintió un ligero temblor dentro de las instalaciones y Neko salió corriendo hacia el exterior donde un enorme VTOL entraba a los límites aéreos de la base por detrás de unas colinas con la imponente figura del Evangelion-03 ingresando al recinto.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi examinaba papeles junto a Shinji que la acompañaba en el puesto de mando en la sala de Pruebas, mientras Ritsuko Akagi preparaba la prueba a larga distancia con el Evangelion-00 pilotado por Rei Ayanami. Los técnicos se agrupaban alrededor de Ritsuko que daba instrucciones para el protocolo de pruebas. Shinji miraba fijamente los monitores de televisión que mostraban cada ángulo del Evangelion-00 y de Rei Ayanami que aparecía con los ojos cerrados dentro del Entry Plug. La piloto no establecía contacto visual con las cámaras que grababan los detalles.

- ¿Qué estás revisando? – Shinji consultó a Misato tras ver las diferencias entre ella y Ritsuko respecto a chequear detalles de la prueba. Misato mencionó vagamente que Ritsuko necesitaba de su firma para comenzar con la prueba porque existía una relación de dependencia jerárquica a pesar de directoras de dos unidades distintas dentro de NERV.

- Cuando no hay enemigos cerca, la frontera entre lo que quiere desarrollar el departamento científico y lo propio con el departamento de operaciones es muy difusa. Una mala prueba de desarrollo puede inhabilitar al Evangelion para una batalla. Al revés es igual, si yo decido probar nuevas armas puedo dañar al Evangelion y así Ritsuko no tendría como perfeccionar sistemas internos. – Misato sonrió cuando Shinji parecía impresionado por los detalles que existían dentro de NERV. Estuvo tentado de preguntar en qué parte cabía su padre en todo aquel enredo.

- ¿Y qué hay del piloto? – Shinji miraba de reojo a Rei Ayanami que abrió los ojos y miró hacia el sector de los controles, pero Misato lejos de responder la pregunta llamó a Ritsuko que vino desde el centro de la sala.

- Tienes el programa aprobado pues no encontré peligros para los distintos departamentos de NERV, pero me pregunto si las MAGI podrán ejecutar los programas en segundo plano si la rama de Hokkaido tendrá la prioridad sobre el resto. – Misato consultaba a Ritsuko por ciertos aspectos antes del comienzo de la jornada de pruebas con la rama de Hokkaido, a lo que ella respondió que las MAGI tendrían protección especial a través de códigos que permitirían un funcionamiento múltiple. – Ya veo, puedes comenzar. Ritsuko agradeció a Misato y regresó donde sus técnicos que eran liderados por la asistente de la doctora Akagi, Maya Ibuki que antes de comenzar los preparativos de MAGI saludó a Misato Katsuragi quien le presentó a Shinji. Maya habló brevemente sobre lo buena persona que era el comandante Ikari.

- Todos somos buenos, ¿verdad? – Shinji se rió por lo bajo cuando Maya volvió a su puesto en la sala de pruebas, y Misato se dio cuenta del tono irónico que puso Shinji al hablar pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Asuka Shikinami intentaba colarse entre los técnicos que trabajaban en las armas a usar por el Evangelion-02 en la sección especial de la rama de Kyushu y ellos simulaban ignorar a la piloto que husmeaba las maquetas de rifles, pistolas y cuchillos que se estaban diseñando para las futuras peleas con los Ángeles. Cerca de allí, la unidad de Inteligencia utilizaba sus ojos infrarrojos para advertir cualquier elemento intruso y una agente del departamento miraba a Asuka que parecía muy compenetrada por los avances en el armamento. Minutos después, ella dejó su puesto de vigilancia debido a cambio de turno y su relevo prometió no dormirse en las seis horas siguientes de observación. La agente entró a la sección especial y llamó a Asuka a través del intercomunicador.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Asuka corrió hasta la agente que le dijo que nada pasaba pero que como no la escuchaba desde hacía rato que se vio forzada a usar el intercomunicador. – Me asustaste.

- Tengo tiempo libre ahora por si quieres salir. – La agente vestía un traje negro como sus colegas masculinos, sólo que ella no llevaba corbata. Asuka asintió y ambas salieron de la sección especial. – Tengo que contarte que el Cuartel Central ha cambiado el estado de la rama de Shikoku. Ya no tendrán el Evangelion-03.

- Vaya, Kaworu tendrá que mudarse a otro sitio. – Asuka pensaba en las implicancias que tendría para la rama de Kyushu porque ya ha habido movimientos de pertrechos hacia la otra rama, pero nadie del Cuartel Central había contactado a Asuka por algún motivo en particular.

- Mira sé que no era el momento adecuado pero durante tus minutos de espera por el Ángel cuando la misión se trataba de suministrar la bomba N2 a las JSSDF, no pude evitar en examinar rutas nuevas en las montañas de alrededor. Debo reconocer que algunas están muy buenas pero peligrosas. – La agente de inteligencia sonrió cuando Asuka le confidenció que durante las pruebas de sincronización ella despejaba su mente al imaginar las montañas con los árboles frondosos y de repente enfrentarse con una bajada infernal.

- Un Evangelion no cabría, sólo una persona con su bicicleta. – Asuka encontró insólito quitar crédito a la escala enorme del Evangelion tanto en tamaño como en poder, pero a veces le resultaba útil escapar de sus labores de piloto. – Si no fuese piloto, andaría en bicicleta por las montañas, pero si no trabajara aquí no podría tener acceso a ellas. Al mismo tiempo si viviera en una ciudad podría apuntarme para una carrera, pero viviendo aquí resulta complicado porque mi trabajo es secreto y también no me gusta apartarme mucho de la base.

- Veo que has encontrado tú péndulo, Asuka Shikinami. – La agente y la piloto caminaban por el sector residencial de Kyushu, en donde los empleados tenían sus habitaciones cuando los sistemas de turnos eran por días, pero Asuka bromeó con que su régimen era de 365 por cero al contrario de muchos que tenían cuatro por tres. – Déjame entender, tú mencionaste la posibilidad de ir a la ciudad con la intención de inscribirte en una carrera.

- Sabes lo complicado que es pedir permiso y ahora que puede venir un enemigo el asunto resulta sin solución. – Asuka abrió la puerta de su habitación y la agente se sentó de inmediato en la cama mientras la pelirroja se miraba en el espejo que tenía colgado al lado de la bicicleta.

- Podríamos preguntarle a MAGI cuánto porcentaje de tu problema se debe a factores propios del trabajo como a la misma piloto que se siente atrapada. Mira, cualquier persona se sentiría así si estas todo el tiempo dentro de un sitio como NERV. Es cosa de ver tu propia habitación y tu rutina que es la misma todo el tiempo. – La agente invitó a Asuka a sentarse con ella en la cama y ambas se acostaron mirando el techo de la habitación. Asuka mencionó que vivir dentro de NERV le permitía concentrarse para sus pruebas de piloto y también era más fácil seguir de cerca cualquier modificación en el Evangelion. Por último, llegó a afirmar que lo suyo no era un trabajo cualquiera sino parte de su vida, pero la agente rebatió diciendo que muchas personas ven a sus trabajos como incluso sus propias vidas y no eran pilotos de Evangelion precisamente. Asuka respondió mencionando que evitaba distraerse. – MAGI podría decirnos el tipo de distracción…esparcimiento o dispersión.

- Ya has mencionado a MAGI varias veces. – Asuka cerró los ojos al sentir cansancio en su cuerpo.

- Sólo dos veces ahora y no varias piloto Shikinami. Que hayas dicho varias veces significa que sientes algo de hastío con respecto al sistema.

* * *

Rei Ayanami ejecutaba movimientos con los controles del Entry Plug y el Evangelion movía los miembros de acuerdo a las instrucciones desde la piloto y Ritsuko Akagi proporcionaba vía digital el resto de los patrones a ejecutar por Rei. Misato y Shinji observaban la prueba callados, pero intercambiando miradas cuando Rei movía un brazo o una mano. Finalmente Ritsuko detuvo la prueba cuando los técnicos de Hokkaido informaron de que el Evangelion mostraba parámetros normales.

- Me dijiste que pintaron al Evangelion. – Shinji aprovechó que Misato estaba en compás de espera por el siguiente paso en la prueba de sincronización para hablarle. Ella le dijo que no se trataba de cambiar el color del Evangelion sino de comprobar que funcionaban las nuevas ataduras que NERV diseñó.

- Rei maneja una unidad prototipo y necesitábamos actualizar algunas cosas pero de acuerdo con ciertas restricciones. Es costoso construir un Evangelion desde cero, y la única opción era elevar las funcionalidades del prototipo sin modificar su carácter de prototipo. Es algo redundante pero decisivo. – Misato alzó las cejas en señal de una explicación clara y suficiente y Shinji sonrió. Desde los puestos delanteros de la sala de pruebas venía un asistente hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban Misato y Shinji. Él se identificó como Shigueru Aoba y se cuadró enfrente de Misato.

- Capitán, la rama de Shikoku está transportando al Evangelion-03 desde su base y se estima su arribo a Matsushiro en dos horas de acuerdo al plan de vuelo. – Aoba esperó que Misato no tuviera preguntas para retornar a su puesto en la sala. Shinji preguntó la razón de dejar la unidad en otra parte.

- Matsushiro provee servicios menores y es el lugar propicio para dejar en claro las nuevas condiciones de su piloto. – Misato no reveló más detalles puesto que Ritsuko le notificó del inicio del segundo conjunto de pruebas con Rei Ayanami en donde los técnicos requerían de retroalimentación inmediata por parte de MAGI. La asistente de Ritsuko comenzó a ingresar las secuencias de programas para alistar a las supercomputadoras. Misato le explicó a Shinji que necesitaban modificar la memoria de acceso aleatorio de MAGI de manera que Hokkaido tuviera la mayor parte sin impedir que programas en segundo plano desde las demás ramas siguieran funcionando. Shinji preguntó sobre qué pasaría si la RAM de MAGI le daba todo el acceso a Hokkaido impidiendo los programas en segundo plano. – Se caería el Evangelion-03 que viene en camino.

* * *

Kaworu subía a la cubierta de un buque de guerra perteneciente a la rama de Shikoku pues él eligió trasladarse por vía marítima para ayudar al transporte de pertrechos para el cuartel central. Su gato corría por la cubierta en busca de ratones pero los empleados del buque se reían cuando el gato jugaba con un cordel roto que sostenía con la boca como si fuera un ratón. El capitán del navío le agradeció a Kaworu que los ayudara pero que la carga a bordo tenía escaso valor porque eran provisiones alimenticias para Matsushiro, pero Kaworu le confesó que nunca había viajado en barco y también que era la primera vez que salía de Shikoku al menos desde que tenía recuerdos.

- Muchacho, hay que ordenar cajas en la cubierta dos. – Un militar de NERV destinó a Kaworu a trabajar en las cubiertas inferiores que requerían de labores de inventario en movimiento y el piloto se ayudaba con un aparato similar a un lector que leía los códigos de barra de cada caja. Neko lo acompañaba y husmeaba el contenido de cada caja.

- Me pregunto si es posible desarmar un Evangelion y empacarlo en cajas de este tamaño, a menos que realmente esto sea un Evangelion. – Kaworu hablaba con su gato que maullaba cuando venía un ruido desde el exterior parecido a motores. – Están transportando al Evangelion por el aire.

Asuka miraba el techo de la habitación mientras la agente de inteligencia usaba el computador personal de la piloto en búsqueda de carreras de competición dentro de Kyushu.

- ¿Qué diablos? – Asuka se levantó de la cama y su acompañante movió la cabeza en señal de pregunta ante la maldición. – Se ha encendido la bombilla a plena luz del día.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi ordenaba a Maya el ingreso de códigos dentro del sistema MAGI para la siguiente etapa de la prueba de sincronización para la Unidad prototipo, cuando la llamaron de la rama de Shikoku para confirmar que todos sus sistemas se encontraban operando en rangos normales a pesar de que MAGI seguía reconociendo a Shikoku con las credenciales anteriores al cambio de estado de la rama luego de la batalla con el Ángel. La doctora no dio demasiada importancia a aquella información así que Misato asumió el control operativo de las acciones de Shikoku que implicaban el envío del Evangelion-03 a Tokyo-3 tras previa inspección en Matsushiro. Shinji pudo ver al VTOL con el Evangelion a través de una pantalla LCD que Misato tenía enfrente para seguir los detalles de la operación. De forma paralela, Misato escribía mensajes a la red de Shikoku dando instrucciones.

Shinji observaba las imágenes en vivo que llegaban desde el mar interior donde el Evangelion-03 era transportado a través del aire, y lo comparaba con el Evangelion-00 que probaba Rei Ayanami en Hokkaido. La piloto ejecutaba movimientos más complejos y se incrementaban los umbrales de sincronización a distintos niveles de LCL. Misato terminó el escribir mensajes a través del servicio de mensajería instantánea entre las ramas de NERV. Las imágenes se situaban en medio del espacio aéreo entre Shikoku y Honshu, y las comunicaciones internas entre el VTOL y la base secundaria de Matsushiro podían ser escuchadas en el Cuartel Central.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre las unidades? – Shinji preguntó a Misato que viéndose algo más libre miró a Shinji con sus ojos intensos y el chico se intimidó. Ella se rió por lo bajo y Shinji dijo lamentar tener que preguntar algo de aspecto secreto. – Tal vez lo que hacían mis padres era secreto y por ello no tenía noticias. – Misato asintió con expresión seria preguntándose qué tal vez lo secreto era otra cosa porque era incapaz de darle identidad y forma a la sombra que estaba al lado de Gendo Ikari dentro de su mente.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? – Misato se animó a preguntarle a Shinji el nombre de su progenitora sin más intención de obtener la identidad de la señora Ikari. Shinji respondió que se llamaba "Yui Ikari" y que estudió biología en la Universidad de Kyoto. – Mira tú.

- Mira bajan de altura. – Shinji apuntaba la pantalla que mostraba el transporte de la Unidad-03, donde el VTOL parecía estar descendiendo sobre el nivel del mar pero tirado desde abajo por el Evangelion que se perdió dentro del mar interior. Misato y Shinji se miraron fijamente con la misma expresión de incredulidad y al instante ella miró hacia la posición de Ritsuko Akagi que insólitamente tenía el mismo rostro hacia su asistente Maya Ibuki. Al cabo de unos segundos, las dos jefas de departamento caminaron rápidamente hacia el centro de la sala de pruebas.

- Pues fíjate que se me ha caído el Evangelion-03 al mar. – Misato apretaba los dientes y se percató que Maya acompañaba a Ritsuko con un libro de códigos gigante.

- Y MAGI ha sido invadida por un virus. – Ritsuko apuntó al mapa esquemático de MAGI en donde podían apreciarse las tres supercomputadoras y sus respectivos nombres: Melchior, Balthasar y Casper. Shinji miró el dibujo y el color rojo comenzaba a dominar el cuadro correspondiente a Balthasar-3.

* * *

Una potente explosión era visible era la flota de barcos de NERV que navegaba desde Shikoku hacia Honshu y la tripulación se preguntaba el origen de la detonación hasta que los radares dejaron de detectar al VTOL y la unidad-03. Kaworu miraba como el agua estaba agitada producto de las ondas de choque de la explosión y temió que el Evangelion tocara el agua durante el incidente, y al cabo de pocos minutos llegaron las imágenes del impacto del Evangelion con el mar interior. Para los técnicos no cabía dudas, el VTOL fue destruido luego de que el Evangelion lo botara. Kaworu sintió las miradas de todos porque no explicaban como la Unidad-03 terminó en el mar si estaba sin piloto.

Asuka corrió por los pasillos de Kyushu hasta la sala de control general de las instalaciones donde fue informada de la pérdida del Evangelion-03 en el mar interior cerca de la región de Kansai. Al mismo tiempo, los técnicos de Kyushu no encontraban explicación para que los principales procesos de la rama que dependían de MAGI simplemente estuvieran muertos y que la única respuesta del sistema fuera que las conexiones eléctricas funcionaban normalmente.

- Se encendió la bombilla de mi habitación sin previo aviso y a plena mañana. – Asuka reportó el acontecimiento que era la punta del iceberg. Los técnicos intentaron comunicarse con el Cuartel Central pero MAGI sólo aguantaba el suministro de electricidad a niveles básicos.

- Estamos con luz pero aislados del resto. Shikoku y Hokkaido deben encontrarse en la misma situación. – El jefe de técnicos de Kyushu sugirió que era necesario alistar los sistemas manuales para la defensa de la rama pero toda decisión debía ser aprobada por Tokyo-3.

Ritsuko Akagi se encontraba rodeada por al menos cien personas en el medio de la sala de pruebas del Cuartel Central y tuvo que pensar durante unos segundos lo que tendría que decir puesto que el departamento científico había esbozado una teoría. Misato y Shinji observaban que MAGI estaba siendo invadida por el virus que bloqueaba todos los programas en segundo plano para las cuatro ramas de NERV en Japón.

- A las diez y media de la mañana el sistema de supercomputadoras MAGI resultó ser víctima del ataque de un virus que infiltró a la supercomputadora Melchior-1 que alimentaba cerca del sesenta por ciento de las funcionalidades de NERV a través de Japón. Desafortunadamente, la rama de Shikoku se hallaba apalancada en un cien por ciento en Melchior-1 y se encuentra literalmente muerta y ello conllevó la caída del Evangelion-03 al mar interior porque las fijaciones de la Unidad con el VTOL tenían su soporte en el procedimiento número tres mil quinientos ocho que regula la cantidad de biopolímeros que permiten que el tamaño del Evangelion no destruya a los VTOL. Este líquido comenzó a tener una composición degenerada y el Evangelion perdió sustentación y al mismo tiempo los biopolímeros se convierten en líquido cuando los procedimientos cuatro mil doscientos y trescientos pierden conexión con el procedimiento principal. En otras palabras el Evangelion-03 cayó al mar junto con los biopolímeros. Ahora, el virus que invade a MAGI lo hace a través de una ruta claramente definida y que es la DF-342 que es el marco de suministro eléctrico básico, es decir, se mueve a través de MAGI gracias a la distribución de electricidad. MAGI está invadida por el virus y la única forma de recuperarla es adoptando la posición de invasores. En palabras simples, NERV le pertenece al virus. –

Todos los presentes no quisieron mencionar la palabra Ángel porque no existía espacio para imaginar que un Ángel se materializara como virus de computadora, pero que el Evangelion-03 haya sido desconectado del VTOL era una evidencia sólida para suponer la existencia de un Ángel dentro de MAGI. Sin la ayuda del sistema, era imprescindible conocer la posición oficial del departamento científico respecto a la probabilidad de que el virus fuese un Ángel.

- Doctora Akagi, ¿qué probabilidad existe de que el virus sea un Ángel? – Misato preguntó a Ritsuko que asintió elocuentemente y la mayoría del inusitado público murmuraba.

- Muy alta, porque el virus demuestra una inteligencia que es de tipo lineal como el Ángel anterior que quería destruir Shikoku a toda costa. El virus usa la carretera eléctrica tal como el Ángel usó la isla de Shikoku. – Ritsuko miraba el esquema de las tres supercomputadoras que se encontraban en color rojo.

- Entonces tendremos que apagar la luz para atrapar al Ángel. –


	9. Atrapados dentro del Sarcófago

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Nueve**

**Atrapados dentro del Sarcófago**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.**

**Gracias por leer este fanfic. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

Shinji Ikari miraba la pantalla que mostraba el dominio del virus sobre el sistema de supercomputadoras MAGI que era el encargado de controlar todas las operaciones de la organización NERV y otros asuntos de orden estratégico que permanecían en el secreto más oscuro para que ningún civil pudiera encontrarlos aunque iluminara el camino con la luz finita del Sol. Cada miembro de NERV se sentía en un espectro distinto al resto de las personas y paradójicamente la sobrevivencia del mundo dependía por completo del halo de oscuridad que ocultaba a NERV de las personas comunes y corrientes. A pesar de aquella frontera, si el ente que era capaz de tragar la luz, es decir, un agujero negro podía ser detectado gracias a la emisión de la radiación de Hawking. Precisamente por la mente de Misato Katsuragi pasaban todos estos pensamientos, y ella se preguntaba cuál sería la radiación de Hawking para NERV y ante su sorpresa la respuesta se encontraba al lado. Sí, ella observó fijamente a Shinji Ikari que examinaba los cientos de números que desfilaban por las distintas pantallas de control en la sala de pruebas. Misato tomó los hombros de Shinji que sintió un escalofrío penetrar por su cuerpo.

- Todo saldrá bien. – Misato quiso transmitir un bálsamo de tranquilidad al muchacho que asintió con expresión seria. – De todos aquí, tu padre siempre estará seguro. – Shinji abrió los ojos dejando escapar su asombro pues era la primera vez que Misato se refería a Gendo Ikari de forma muy formal. La jefa de Operaciones abrió la boca lentamente y dijo: "Él el comandante de NERV, es el jefe de todos". Shinji miró el suelo gris de la sala de control y sintió un sentimiento de tranquilidad pasajera pero eclipsado por la rabia que había acumulado durante los años ausentes. Misato retiró sus manos de los hombros del muchacho y miró hacia la mapa esquemático de MAGI donde los técnicos del departamento científico lograron dibujar la forma en que el virus se apoderó del sistema a una velocidad récord. Ritsuko comenzó a explicar el método y todos estuvieron de acuerdo que a la hora del ataque había un sistema que se encontraba completamente inactivo de forma intrínseca y esa fue la vía de entrada para el virus.

-…en otras palabras, el virus sabía que las luces se prenden de noche y que la carretera eléctrica de MAGI para abastecimiento de iluminación se encuentra a niveles cercanos a la inactividad absoluta. Pues bien se coló por allí y el resto es historia. – Ritsuko escuchó como las demás personas comparaban el ataque del virus como un intruso que evadía la seguridad a través de las rendijas de ventilación. Maya Ibuki confirmó que el contacto con las demás ramas era inexistente así como el paradero del Comandante Ikari y su mano derecha Kozo Fuyutsuki.

- Desafortunadamente el virus ha encendido luces que nos amenazan a todos. No tenemos idea de la situación del Evangelion-03 que probablemente se encuentre bajo el mar. Nadie en NERV puede comunicar alguna situación fuera de nuestros canales porque cualquier otro medio está siendo rastreado por las JSSDF. Pero, si las JSSDF vieron la caída de la Unidad-03 y algún efecto colateral, estamos débiles en ese flanco. Lo de MAGI puede ser fácilmente aislado de las JSSDF y del Gobierno Japonés. Esa es la situación ahora. – El jefe del departamento de Inteligencia de NERV aclaró el estado de las cosas concerniente a su departamento y Misato compartió que nadie en Japón podía saber acerca de negligencias al interior de la institución y dijo de forma enfática: "Si es preciso podemos inventar que otro país o grupo armado no identificado atentó contra el Evangelion".

- Estoy de acuerdo y nuestra Unidad de Inteligencia tiene preparado un completo protocolo para enmascarar incidentes internos. Obviamente se cuenta con que el personal de NERV esté alineando en cien por ciento con la institución y es algo que consideramos como la constante en la ecuación. Nosotros podemos elegir la naturaleza de la incógnita y un país extranjero como agresor es probable. – El jefe de Inteligencia se retiró a los pocos minutos, y Shinji se sentó en una silla cerca de algunos técnicos que le preguntaban la razón de su presencia y cuando les dijo que era el hijo del Comandante Ikari dejaron de hacer preguntas.

Ritsuko Akagi sonrió cuando el esquema de MAGI apareció con una suerte de franja azul que atravesaba los mapas de cada supercomputadora. Los técnicos explicaban que se logró definir la vía del virus a través de las supercomputadoras. Misato preguntó si se trataba del mapa de memoria de MAGI porque este esquema era distinto a los tres rombos que representaban a las supercomputadoras.

- No, y nuestro hallazgo es al mismo tiempo el mayor problema porque este es el esquema físico de MAGI. El virus se encuentra alojado en la estructura física del sistema y el daño a nivel cibernético no fue más que la consecuencia. Es lo que mismo que una cucaracha en el interior del sistema y no entendemos como fue capaz de alojarse en cada supercomputadora si se encuentran en sarcófagos distintos. Una explicación es que el organismo siempre estuvo en el sistema de MAGI y de forma específica en Melchior-1 y de alguna forma alcanzó los otros dos sarcófagos o bien se trata de tres entidades biológicas alojadas en cada supercomputadora y que de forma coordinada atacaron usando la carretera eléctrica. – Ritsuko concluyó la explicación de la naturaleza del virus y muchos mencionaban la palabra Ángel pero afirmar eso era imposible porque MAGI misma determinaba la condición de Ángel de acuerdo a arreglos y coordenadas halladas tras el segundo impacto. – MAGI avisaría si el primer ente en venir desde el Segundo Impacto era correspondiente con aquellos arreglos y coordenadas.

- Bien tenemos que ver a la entidad. Sugiero abrir los tres sarcófagos y determinar la verdadera estructura biológica del invasor. – Misato dio la primera orden que implicaba la apertura de las MAGI con el objeto de ver cara a cara al virus, pero Ritsuko planteó los riesgos de aquello. – Que el departamento científico de encargue de la pesquisa pero como usted ha planteado que tenemos un invasor dentro de NERV mi departamento debe comenzar con la estrategia de defensa. – Finalmente Ritsuko accedió y todos los presentes se ordenaron en sus puestos y el personal imprescindible fue enviado al Puente de Mando donde se encontraban las tres supercomputadoras. Misato le dijo a Shinji que no se separara de ella, de modo que él acompañó al equipo de investigación.

* * *

El personal de la rama de NERV en la isla de Kyushu inspeccionaba cada detalle del Evangelion-02 encontrando que cada sistema estaba muerto y que sólo funcionaba el abastecimiento de electricidad. Asuka no hallaba explicación al incidente pero para el personal estaba claro que las anomalías eran a nivel central en Tokyo-3. La quietud de las instalaciones fue rota por el sonido de un teléfono celular. Asuka vio que era su teléfono.

- ¿Qué ya lograron restablecer la red de comunicaciones desde Tokyo-3? – Uno de los técnicos pregunto pero otros confirmaron que seguía la red en estado muerto y que todo seguía igual.

- Shikinami. – Asuka contestó la llamada y se escuchaba de fondo un ruido de olas de mar y de explosiones. La piloto puso el altavoz y una voz comenzó a hablar:

_Nagisa. Flota destruida. Sobrevivientes en el mar. Evangelion-03 ataca._

- Kaworu utilizó la señal abierta. – La agente de inteligencia que acompañaba a Asuka se dio cuenta que el piloto llamó a Kyushu usando la red pública de transmisiones. – Estamos condenados al decir que el Evangelion atacó.

* * *

Antes de la apertura de los sarcófagos de las MAGI, sonó un teléfono de red fija dentro del Puente de Mando y Misato contestó la llamada activando el altavoz. La voz del Comandante Ikari sonaba entrecortada pero con la intensidad suficiente para ser oído.

_Capitán Katsuragi, tenga la tranquilidad de que nuestras operaciones para atacar a la amenaza están resguardadas por protocolos de seguridad. Las JSSDF han sido informadas de un ataque enemigo proveniente de un país extranjero cuyo nombre me reservo. Necesito el estado de la situación._

Ritsuko explicó la naturaleza del intruso y el departamento de Operaciones ordenó la apertura de las MAGI. Ikari estuvo de acuerdo y apremió para que la verdadera naturaleza de la entidad quedara resuelta y de allí planear una estrategia de ataque. Misato no veía por donde formular una estrategia con el enemigo dentro del Cuartel Central de NERV y claramente en el Puente de Mando no había lugar para la energía desplegada por un Evangelion, o quizás sólo un par de armas serían suficientes. Shinji quedó de una pieza al escuchar la voz de su padre pero se mantenía imperturbable a un costado de Misato que autorizó la apertura de los sarcófagos. Tanto Ritsuko como Maya hicieron el procedimiento de forma manual y los tres sarcófagos comenzaron a elevarse desde la altura de las MAGI hasta unos diez metros en el aire. Los ductos de ventilación y otros artilugios se revelaban en los sectores laterales de las supercomputadoras.

- Bien, ¿dónde está nuestro invitado? – Misato examinaba las paredes laterales de las tres supercomputadoras pero Ritsuko precisó que la estructura principal de las MAGI se hallaba en la parte superior y era necesario usar escaleras pero los técnicos comenzaron a habilitar una especie de puente tibetano con soportes en las paredes del Puente de Mando. Una vez listos, Ritsuko escogió al equipo encargado de verificar la apariencia del intruso y cuando el equipo quedó designado, Misato dio la orden para la operación de pesquisa.

- La estructura se encuentra normal. No hay nada aquí de acuerdo a la inspección visual. – Los primeros tres técnicos confirmaron que todo lucía como cuando MAGI fue activada la primera vez, pero los siguientes dos miembros estaban equipados con instrumental más avanzado y detectaron emisión de calor en las tres supercomputadoras y de profundidad en el calor que se reflejaba en la existencia de un espectro de calor desde el exterior hacia el interior. Ritsuko concluyó que el calor paralizó los sistemas, pero que la línea correspondiente al abastecimiento eléctrico era una suerte de abismo espectral porque la temperatura en dicha carretera era óptima.

- Hay infiltración debida a calor con excepción de la línea eléctrica y es allí donde se aloja la entidad. – Ritsuko explicaba desde uno de los extremos del puente, y los siguientes técnicos realizaron análisis inmediatos pero la retroalimentación tardaba porque el instrumental requería de tiempo para analizar y la interpretación era de los propios técnicos porque no había supercomputadoras para dar una resolución.

- Doctora Akagi, existe rebote de energía hacia los instrumentos. – Los técnicos reportaban que la entidad tenía masa y energía hacia el exterior porque los instrumentos se volvían locos y las mediciones no eran útiles. Ritsuko supuso que las dimensiones del invasor eran microscópicas y de allí la difícil detección.

- Bien, tenemos que atacar. – Misato dio por terminada la pesquisa y los técnicos comenzaron a bajar del puente tibetano a excepción de uno de ellos que olvidó un pequeño instrumento fijado en las cuerdas del puente. Retrocedió hasta la posición para recuperar el aparato pero al intentar desengancharlo perdió apoyo y cayó hacia la supercomputadora Balthasar-2.

- ¡Qué demonios fue eso! – Misato gritó desde abajo cuando una enorme luz cegadora apareció luego de la caída del técnico, y del cual no había rastro. Ritsuko intentaba recuperar la respiración y miró hacia la zona de Balthasar-2 no encontrando nada.

- ¡Un campo AT! – Ritsuko descendió rápidamente con el resto del equipo que reconoció la desaparición del técnico tras la caída. Shinji tiritaba y Misato se percató de la ansiedad que rodeaba al muchacho.

- ¿Shinji? – Misato sonrió pero el muchacho borró aquel gesto de un plumazo cuando el hijo de Ikari sostenía un trozo de carne humana.

-¡Capitán! – Un funcionario llamó a Misato desde el teléfono que recibía nuevas llamadas y la mujer asintió. – El Evangelion destruyó toda la flota de NERV y esta vuelto loco en el mar interior entre Shikoku y Honshu. No hay rastros del piloto.

El personal presente en el Puente de Mando no daba crédito al raudal de noticias que recibían y sumado a la muerte de técnico que fue desintegrado por un escudo AT minutos antes. La capitana Katsuragi fue hasta el teléfono donde recibió la información de que Kaworu llamó a Kyushu reportándose como sobreviviente del ataque.

- Ritsuko, ¿Berserker o Ángel? – Misato respiró hondo cuando la doctora Akagi dijo: "Habrá que atacarlo con una piedra y si aparece un pentágono amarillo ya tienes la respuesta".

- Ya escucharon, tiren una piedra y en Shikoku sobran después del otro Ángel. – Misato se sintió acorralada y Shinji no dejaba de mirar en su mente los trozos del técnico que cayeron del aire.

- Capitán, el buque mayor pudo hacer dos descargas antes de ser aniquilado y el Evangelion desplegó campo AT. – La voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica despejó las dudas que tenían todos en el cuartel central y al instante se oyó la voz del comandante Ikari que al parecer se encontraba con el equipo en Matsushiro.

_Cataloguen al Evangelion-03 como un nuevo Ángel y la cosa que está sobre MAGI también._

El persona estratégico de las ramas de Shikoku y Kyushu iniciaron una video conferencia para esclarecer los eventos hasta la pérdida del Evangelion-03 porque el protocolo establecía que la rama más cercana al incidente, cualquiera sea su naturaleza, debe prestar la asistencia requerida y dado que el Evangelion fue catalogado como el nuevo Ángel, estaba la posibilidad cierta que Kyushu activara la Unidad-02 para eliminar a la amenaza. Asuka escuchaba atentamente el relato de los sobrevivientes de la flota de NERV en el mar interior que fueron rescatados por fuerzas de la JSSDF que en vista del nuevo enemigo actuaban como soporte operativo, pues Misato Katsuragi ordenó el ataque con proyectiles de bajo impacto a fin de estudiar el comportamiento del Ángel. Todas las comunicaciones se desarrollaban a través de la red de la JSSDF que aseguraba el carácter secreto de las mismas.

El departamento de Inteligencia envió a todas las ramas la situación actual en términos de asegurar toda operación y así mantener alejados a los civiles y otras organizaciones. El jefe del departamento comunicó que la versión oficial era que países extranjeros realizaron un ataque cibernético sobre las instalaciones de NERV con la intención de bajar los umbrales de respuesta ante un enemigo, y aprovechando tal debilidad un Ángel logró infiltrar al Evangelion-03 asimilando su estructura interna. Así se aseguraba que los fallos eran producto del ataque cibernético y se declaró evacuación completa sólo en las prefecturas cercanas al mar interior entre Honshu y Shikoku.

Asuka no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando Kaworu tomó la palabra y el hecho de que se encontraba con vida era una suerte de buen comienzo para las operaciones. El piloto del malogrado Evangelion-03 relató como la unidad comenzó a destruir toda la flota de manera premeditada dado que no hubo ataque salvo hasta el último barco que lanzó sendas descargas que únicamente sirvieron para esclarecer si la Unidad era un Berserker o un Ángel y esa disyuntiva quedó resuelta cuando apareció un campo AT delante del Evangelion.

El Cuartel Central de NERV se unió a la conversación dando información de la situación actual del sistema MAGI que se hallaba en poder del otro Ángel que a pesar de ocupar sólo una porción de cada supercomputadora logró apoderarse de ellas en su totalidad y con ello anular cualquier proceso salvo la distribución de electricidad. Ritsuko Akagi planteó que era difícil pelear contra dos Ángeles con distinta naturaleza, pero Misato añadió un problema superior al postular la teoría de que el Ángel que infiltró a MAGI permitió condiciones tales que los biopolímeros que sustentaban a la Unidad-03 al VTOL cambiaran su estructura interna al grado de convertirse en un Ángel, o bien el intruso en MAGI sabía de la existencia de otro Ángel en el VTOL y así se desencadenaron los sucesos siguientes. Pero independiente de ello, ambos enemigos debían ser exterminados.

Misato Katsuragi observaba que el gráfico esquemático de MAGI comenzaba a cambiar y que nuevos colores aparecieron formando un nuevo espectro dentro de los segmentos ocupados por el Ángel de MAGI dentro de la carretera eléctrica. Maya explicó que se detectaron zonas de distinta concentración angélica a lo largo de las carreteras eléctricas de cada supercomputadora por lo que fue posible concluir que el Ángel era más delgado en ciertas partes que en otras, y lo más importante que cada supercomputadora albergaba secciones diferentes de la misma entidad. Misato reconoció que un ataque sería posible en las zonas de baja concentración de estructura y Ritsuko inició el proceso de delinear de forma exacta las zonas para el ataque.

- Sólo podemos infiltrar al Ángel desde el interior, es decir, de forma cibernética porque la entidad se ha apalancado completamente en tales variables. El Ángel decidió adoptar una estructura cibernética y lo que está sobre los circuitos no es más que un caparazón. Pero el caparazón es el escudo AT así que en forma es simple pero en poder es enorme. – Ritsuko terminó de definir la forma del Ángel dentro de MAGI.

- Entiendo doctora Akagi, entonces la operación para eliminar el Ángel de las supercomputadoras quedará a cargo suyo y del departamento científico. Pero necesito las pautas de ataque en menos de diez minutos porque tenemos que armar la ofensiva en Shikoku otra vez. – Misato obtuvo el beneplácito de Gendo Ikari que se encontraba en lugar desconocido pero escuchando todas las conversaciones. Shinji permanecía en silencio e intentando borrar de su mente aquella imagen del técnico desintegrándose encima de las MAGI. Pero se animó a hablar.

- ¿Alguna vez murió alguien así? – Shinji no esperaba tener la respuesta de boca de Ritsuko Akagi que adelantándose a Misato dijo: "Sí, mi madre". Misato asintió cuando Shinji buscó instintivamente otra confirmación y ambas mujeres se miraron y de forma repentina parecían volver los tiempos en que NERV era muy distinto a ahora.

- Al menos nos dejó su cerebro. – Ritsuko retornó al lugar donde Maya estaba liderando las nuevas pesquisas para el plan general de destrucción del Ángel, y la asistente le entregó números con probabilidad de que el fracaso de la misión resultara en la destrucción de las supercomputadoras, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que eliminar al Ángel significara sacrificar a MAGI. Ritsuko se sintió mareada por los números que Maya calculó y no había más que oscuridad al final del camino y de forma simbólica Misato apagó una de las cientos de luces que iluminaban el Puente de Mando en pleno día. Tras esa acción, Ritsuko comprendió que la respuesta se encontraba allí.

- Maya, tenemos que delimitar la clase de procesos que podemos recuperar si atacamos al Ángel en las zonas de menor concentración, y al mismo tiempo definir el tipo de ataque aprovechando tanto la reducida concentración como lo lineal de la estructura de abastecimiento eléctrico. Creo que el asunto es más complejo que simplemente apagar la luz y vencer. – Ritsuko comandó la escritura de códigos dentro de computadoras que funcionaban sin apoyo de MAGI y sólo con memorias propias. Obviamente su capacidad no era comparable a MAGI, pero la simpleza de los cálculos volvía a las conclusiones muy pragmáticas en sí mismas y asimilables a órdenes de programación.

Misato obtenía información sobre el incidente del Evangelion-03 con la destrucción de la flota de NERV y era obvia la utilización de la Unidad-02 para atacar al Ángel que nadaba alrededor de Honshu, pero MAGI controlaba esos procesos que ahora se encontraban nulos. Sin embargo, la rama de Kyushu señaló que se encontraban dispuestos a activar al Evangelion usando sólo fuerza mecánica pues ellos desconfiaban de que la carretera eléctrica fuese útil ya que el Ángel la usaba para dominar MAGI. Misato estuvo de acuerdo pero la batería interna del Evangelion era la mayor limitante para que Asuka peleara.

- Capitán Katsuragi, tenemos el plan de ataque. – Maya advirtió a Misato que el departamento científico formuló una estrategia en base a todas las evidencias conocidas hasta el momento.

- Debo admitir que la manera en que estos dos Ángeles han actuado determinará lo que hagamos nosotros porque uno de ellos empezó todo, y una de nosotras atacará primero. – La capitana Katsuragi miraba un esquema computacional con varios puntos azules dentro de la estructura del Ángel a lo largo de la carretera eléctrica.

- Capitán Katsuragi, atacaremos al Ángel adoptando posición hostil, es decir, invadiremos los puntos de baja concentración de manera directa a través de códigos y programas computacionales que el Ángel reconocerá ajenos a MAGI pero similares a ella. Es lo mismo que pelear con un Evangelion porque ellos fueron creados para derrotar enemigos similares a la energía desplegada durante el Segundo Impacto. Ahora bien, hemos detectado seis puntos de baja concentración y dependiendo de la pelea en cada uno podremos ampliar los territorios a conquistar dentro de MAGI, pero los procesos que revivan no tendrán coherencia entre sí, es decir, puede que el primer proceso en ser liberado sea la orden de MAGI para la ventilación interna de las salas de reuniones y el siguiente puede ser la activación completa de procesos para los Evangelions. Entonces, no nos sirven todos los puntos pero mientras más simples sean mayores posibilidades tendremos. Para pelear con el Ángel de MAGI hay que hacer concesiones antes de siquiera empezar a pelear y desafortunadamente tu departamento tendrá que conceder algo respecto al plan original. – Ritsuko dejó en claro que Misato tenía que adaptar su estrategia contra la Unidad-03 de forma de permitir un contacto más cercano con el enemigo.

- Tendré que usar a una Arpía entonces. – Misato encontró la aprobación de Ritsuko que asintió elocuentemente.


	10. La Decisión Oscura

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Diez**

**La Decisión Oscura**

**Saludos a todos y ahora un nuevo capítulo. Espero sus críticas y sugerencias.  
**

El departamento científico del Cuartel Central de NERV dispuso de al menos cien computadores portátiles como parte de los esfuerzos para liberar a MAGI del Ángel que la infiltró horas antes producto de códigos ejecutados desde el mismo departamento. Antes de iniciar la operación, la doctora Ritsuko Akagi leía los códigos que fueron ingresados antes de la invasión con la esperanza de encontrar una solución repentina que diera a todos la llave maestra para eliminar al Ángel, pero al recordar que la amenaza tenía forma física y que la infiltración cibernética fue una consecuencia la ruta para examinar aquellos códigos fue descartada. Ahora la operación consistía en infiltrar al Ángel desde el nivel cibernético y así destruir su escudo AT usando las zonas de menor concentración a lo largo de la franja eléctrica de MAGI. Ritsuko estaba sentada delante de su computador y no evitó abstraerse por unos segundos del Puente de Mando y se imaginaba como unos códigos de computador podían generar una estructura biológica, pero dicha posibilidad se estrelló cuando la teoría de las MAGI se sustentaba en una mera simulación del funcionamiento del cerebro humano.

Misato Katsuragi miraba el mapa de las ramas de NERV en Japón y diversas marcas en cada punto señalaban la capacidad de las ramas respecto a la operación que el departamento de Operaciones estaba diseñando para eliminar al Ángel que infiltró al Evangelion-03. Las imágenes desde el mar interior mostraban al Evangelion realizando movimientos erráticos en las aguas del mar y Misato no evitó compararlo con el primer Ángel que atacó Shikoku que al aparecer en el arco de las islas Nansei se comportaba torpemente y luego dio muestra de una capacidad destructora intencionada. El escenario que Misato trataba de imaginarse era la piedra de tope para diseñar el plan de una manera pragmática y además que MAGI tenía bloqueados todos sus procesos salvo la iluminación. La reunión del departamento de Operaciones fue interrumpida cuando Ritsuko informó que los técnicos de su departamento estaban ingresando los códigos de ataque dentro de Melchior-1 en un área donde la concentración era excepcionalmente baja. Misato preguntó sobre los efectos secundarios de la operación, pero su contraparte en el departamento científico señaló que tenían en mente muchos escenarios.

Los sobrevivientes de la destrucción de la flota de NERV en el mar interior fueron trasladados a la rama de Shikoku, y allí los principales encargados informaron de las perdidas en equipos y asuntos estratégicos producto del ataque. Kaworu relató lo ocurrido y la unidad que controlaba desde Shikoku el traslado del Evangelion reportó que los biopolímeros que fijaban a la Unidad en el VTOL comenzaron a corromperse modificando su estructura de acuerdo con los últimos datos que entregó MAGI. Tal registro fue enviado a Kyushu donde otro equipo se encargaría de dar una interpretación y así ahondar en la naturaleza del Ángel que infiltró al Evangelion. El piloto de la unidad perdida fue liberado de toda función militar y se le concedió día libre dentro de las instalaciones de la rama de Shikoku. Lo primero en hacer fue acostarse en una cama dentro de una habitación vacía pero que se encontraba ocupada por su gato Neko que sobrevivió al ataque aferrándose a su amo. Kaworu intentó quedarse dormido porque algo en su interior se le impedía porque el resto de las personas se encontraba trabajando para mantener la seguridad dentro de Shikoku pero él no podía hacer nada y eso no le dejaba tranquilo. Movía la cabeza de forma que dichos pensamientos se esfumaran pero no ocurría.

Asuka miraba a Misato a través de un video conferencia, y en ella la piloto del Evangelion-02 reportaba a su capitán la situación actual en la rama de Kyushu junto con el equipo directivo del lugar. Misato preguntaba por detalles técnicos bastante específicos que Asuka ignoraba pero prefería no preguntar por razones de mantenerse al margen en asuntos que no era de su competencia, o tal vez para evitar salir lastimada al conocer información clasificada. La propia Asuka reconocía para sus adentros que ciertas cosas en NERV eran tan poderosas como el Cuchillo Progresivo y podían cortar hasta a la personalidad más fuerte. Antes de terminar la conferencia, Misato pidió a Asuka que se mantuviera alerta y concentrada para una eventual batalla con el Evangelion-03 degenerado. Cuando la comunicación finalizó, Misato estaba dentro de una habitación completamente oscura recordando la inminencia del ataque por parte de Ritsuko al Ángel alojado en el sistema MAGI. La mujer de cabello azul repitió para sí:

_Apagar la luz es mi misión ahora._

Misato llegó hasta el Puente de Mando a paso firme desde la habitación oscura y al abrir la puerta del lugar encontró al equipo del departamento científico ingresando claves de acceso al sistema MAGI de forma frenética. Shinji estaba sentado cerca de ellos pero con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y Misato se le acercó sentándose a un lado. Ellos se miraron fijamente y Shinji bajó el rostro.

- No debes hacer eso ante una mujer. – Misato sonrió ligeramente y miró la mochila que Shinji cargaba desde hace horas con él. Shinji la tomó enumerando en líneas generales su contenido y Misato bromeó diciendo que parecía ser la cantidad perfecta de "pertrechos" para un fin de semana de combate. Shinji se rió rompiendo la tensión y Misato aprovechó aquello para preguntarle sobre su relación con Gendo Ikari.

- Creo que a eso he venido aquí. – Shinji movió la cabeza como reprimiéndose por revelar algún sentimiento vedado para el exterior y sólo madurado por él en su mente. Misato prefirió no preguntar y mencionó que ella también tenía una lista de ítems para un combate y no era precisamente para un fin de semana sino para un combate relámpago.

- Este es un lugar seguro para ti ahora. Todo saldrá bien. – Misato dejó a Shinji y caminó hasta la posición de Ritsuko, en donde ella miraba el sistema MAGI de forma detenida. La doctora sintió la mirada de Misato y le preguntó por la situación en Kyushu, a lo que Katsuragi confirmó que la rama de NERV estaba preparada ante cualquier requerimiento.

- Tenemos del cinco al trece, y cada motor se encuentra en distinta fase de desarrollo pero ninguno igual a lo que tu padre imaginó. – Ritsuko y Misato caminaron desde aquel punto hasta donde Maya daba instrucciones a los técnicos antes de dar el primer ataque.

- Doctora Akagi, los códigos están listos. Sólo necesitamos aplicarlos en los puntos descritos en el sistema. – Maya mostró gráficos de impacto de los códigos en MAGI. Misato creyó vislumbrar una estrategia de ataque masivo en los puntos de baja concentración angélica y Ritsuko lo confirmó.

- Si quieres usar uno de los modelos, necesitamos liberar el proceso correspondiente a ellos y esta es la única forma. – Ritsuko consultó a Misato por la estrategia del departamento de Operaciones y su contraparte agregó que Inteligencia estaba empezando el plan porque la operación era de carácter conjunta entre las dos unidades. Misato reveló que instantes antes de la conferencia con la rama de Ryukyu, Gendo Ikari dio instrucciones modificadas para el ataque al Ángel.

- El Comandante Ikari estima necesario que nosotros hagamos una contribución a la legitimidad de NERV ante el mundo. No existe evidencia de que el Tercer Impacto se produzca ahora pero es probable que se desencadene de forma irreversible con cada Ángel que aparezca y si nosotros no lo hacemos bien aunque derrotemos a varios, el Tercer Impacto ocurrirá de todas formas. Por ello es que el Comandante Ikari desea que NERV asuma completo control sobre la defensa global, y la mejor forma es produciendo un Tercer Impacto que en realidad no lo es, pero para el mundo sí. NERV encabezará al mundo después de este día. – Misato contuvo la respiración mientras Ritsuko miró el techo del Puente de Mando y asintió diciendo:

- Bien, dime como harás el Tercer Impacto según NERV. – Ritsuko interrogó a Misato que exhibiendo el mismo aplomo contestó:

- Haciendo creer al mundo que uno de nuestros modelos de producción masiva es el Ángel de verdad, y que el Evangelion-03 está haciendo pruebas en el mar interior y que la destrucción de la flota de NERV era una especie de teatro de simulación ante una catástrofe. Usaremos al Evangelion de producción masiva para destruir al Ángel. – Misato asintió cuando Ritsuko puso un rostro de confusión que su asistente Maya confundió con no conformidad para el inicio del ataque en MAGI. Maya decidió retirarse a otro lugar cuando Misato y Ritsuko comenzaron a hablar.

- Puedes partir el ataque Maya. – Ritsuko dio la partida al ataque y Maya retornó al punto de control de los computadores y técnicos. – Entonces ni la Unidad-03 ni el modelo de producción masivo sobrevivirán este día.

- Exacto. El Comandante Ikari fue muy específico con utilizar uno de los modelos. – Misato trataba de explicar su plan pero la parte correspondiente a Ritsuko era lo que impedía avanzar hacia el siguiente paso. La doctora se sentó en una mesa y cogió un trozo de papel con el membrete de NERV.

- Creo entender los motivos para semejante operación, pero su planteamiento resulta tan súbito como los Ángeles cuando aparecen. Es difícil admitir que nuestro Comandante ha descifrado el Código Purpura y que con los datos a la mano hay que ignorar lo que venga tal como en 1945. – Ritsuko disfrutaba ver el rostro de impaciencia de Misato que estaba serio y compungido. – Los estadounidenses sabían del ataque de Japón a su base naval en Hawaii e hicieron caso omiso de la alerta con la excusa de entrar en batalla. Tú amas estudiar lo que el mundo era antes del Segundo Impacto y al mismo tiempo eres experta en artes militares. Y debo preguntarte quienes son los estadounidenses y los japoneses aquí. – Misato se sentó al lado de Ritsuko que miraba de reojo como los códigos de ataque estaban alcanzando los niveles óptimos para pulsar el botón de ENTER y empezar con la carnicería cibernética.

- Sólo los poetas serán capaces de utilizar la figura de la comparación, puesto que yo tendré vedado aquello luego de este Tercer Impacto. – Misato miró a Ritsuko con tristeza pero el cambio de su mirada hacia la hoja de papel fue el último gesto antes de entrar en batalla.

- Los motores S2 de las unidades de producción en masa están afectos a un increíble nivel de incertidumbre en donde los rangos de energía pueden provocar distorsiones severas a las dimensiones de la materia. Se cree que los motores S2 generarían un Mar de Dirac que abriría la puerta a otro universo. Asumo que el Comandante Ikari quiere mandar lejos al Ángel a través del Mar de Dirac, pero no sabemos lo que hay al otro lado del Mar de Dirac porque como sabes los mares tienen su forma gracias a las costas de terrenos sólidos, y alguien puede estar esperando la oportunidad para atravesar el Mar de Dirac. – Ritsuko completó los detalles con que la muerte del Ángel por el Mar de Dirac terminaría por tragar la materia circundante de acuerdo al tamaño del Mar. Misato agradeció a Ritsuko que le confirmó que las unidades en masa tienen mecanismos para ser activadas sin la ayuda de MAGI.

Shinji escuchaba música con su dispositivo SDAT ignorando la serie de diálogos dentro del Puente de Mando y sólo mirada los tres sarcófagos abiertos y la imagen del técnico desintegrado volvía a su mente como los recuerdos en donde Shinji era un niño que miraba como dos figuras adultas se distanciaban dentro de un parque en medio de un frío atardecer, y a su lado unos niños jugaban en una caja de arena haciendo castillos. Ellos invitaban a Shinji a jugar, pero él se negó y corrió en dirección desconocida y opuesta a las dos figuras cuando el Sol se ocultaba. Misato miró a Shinji desde el puesto de mando sobre las computadoras MAGI aprovechando que la línea telefónica le hacía esperar. El muchacho removió algunas cosas de su mochila encontrando un libro de comics.

Maya Ibuki señalaba a Ritsuko que la primera zona a atacar representaba el alojamiento para cerca de 650 procesos vitales pero que era imposible tenerlos a todos operativos cuando el Ángel fuera derrotado en esa zona que correspondía a Melchior-1. Ritsuko dio la orden de continuar y Maya tecleó rápidamente los últimos códigos antes de asestar el golpe contra el Ángel que dominaba MAGI en un estado de suficiencia.

- Bien, zona AB de Melchior-1 para procesos 300 a 950 atacada por entidad desconocida será invadida por código ABC1-1. Ahora. – Ritsuko presionó el botón de ENTER y de inmediato el Ángel reaccionó activando mecanismos de autodefensa presentes en Balthasar-2, pero Maya los repelió con cortafuegos elaborados fuera de MAGI. Misato actuaba de espectadora ante el primer ataque que resultó con la liberación de sólo 100 procesos, pero ninguno de carácter vital para las operaciones de NERV en temas más delicados. Maya intentaba contener la respuesta del Ángel con más cortafuegos pero aumentaba al concentración Angélica en dicho punto, y Ritsuko aprovechó para lanzar el segundo ataque en la zona que el Ángel resignó presencia y era el bloque CBD de Casper-3.

- ¡Procesos para liberación de unidades Evangelions están libres por diez minutos! – Ritsuko alertó a Misato que bajó desde el control del Puente de Mando hasta Shinji que dejó de oír música con el SDAT. Shinji sintió nervios cuando Misato lo miró con esos ojos húmedos de emoción.

- ¿Odias a tu padre Shinji? – Misato no pestañeaba durante los largos segundos que Shinji luchaba por hacer lo mismo. – Yo odiaba al mío ese día y ahora me odio a mí misma.

- ¿Estás bien? – Shinji miró alrededor pero todos estaban absortos en el trabajo, salvo Misato que contenía la respiración.

- Tú estarás bien porque yo sobreviví ese día Shinji. Pero no soy tu padre ni tu madre. Mi madre no estaba conmigo ese día tal como la tuya no está ahora.

Misato dejó a Shinji con un nudo en la garganta, mientras aparecían imágenes en las pantallas ahora que sectores masivos de Melchior-1 fueron liberados. Un Evangelion completamente blanco aparecía en las imágenes volando sobre las montañas de la destruida Isla de Shikoku rumbo a encontrarse con el Ángel encarnado en el Evangelion-03.


	11. El Arbol de NERV

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Once**

**El Árbol de NERV**

**Nota 1: Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.**

**Nota 2: Gracias por leer el fanfic y ahora un nuevo capítulo. Saludos.**

Kozo Fuyutsuki miraba un árbol que estaba enfrente de unas bancas, dentro de un patio interior entre dos altos edificios. La luz del sol era tenue porque las nubes avanzaban rápidamente gracias al viento que presagiaba tormenta al final del día. Él estaba dentro de uno de los edificios, y en especial rodeado por cientos de estudiantes que lucían concentrados respondiendo un examen. Los miró a cada uno buscando la excusa perfecta para sorprender a alguno en actitud tramposa pero nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, y el profesor retornó a su escritorio donde reposaba un ejemplar de la investigación de la señorita Yui Ikari en relación a genética metafísica que postulaba que la mente humana podría gobernar entes gigantescos de apariencia compleja gracias a la transferencia de todas las características humanas a estos entes con aspecto de robots. Fuyutsuki escribió en la página diez una de tantas anotaciones con el objeto de aclararlas después con Ikari. Dicha anotación se refería al aspecto de las entidades que Ikari postulaba y el origen de la duda radicaba en porque el tamaño debía ser gigantesco.

Varios alumnos iban entregando sus exámenes y el profesor no les dejaba ver si se encontraban en lo correcto o no porque decía que el tiempo de revisión máximo era de una semana y siempre se tomaba todo ese tiempo. Cuando la sala estaba vacía después de varias horas de lucha de los estudiantes con las preguntas que Fuyutsuki presentó en su examen, entró a la sala una mujer joven de pelo corto y que vestía delantal de laboratorio. Ella se sentó en una butaca de la primera fila frente a Fuyutsuki que tomó el ejemplar de la investigación y se sentó al lado de la mujer. Se saludaron amablemente y la persona resultó ser la creadora de la investigación y dijo estar dispuesta a escuchar cada pregunta de parte del profesor y este mencionó que no eran tantas, pero tampoco suficientes para decir que el ejemplar era apto para iniciar las investigaciones. Yui Ikari quedó petrificada cuando Fuyutsuki le preguntó si el tema de la investigación fue propuesto por alguna otra persona u organización porque era común que los laboratorios de la universidad prestaran asesoría a entes privados para sus investigaciones. Ikari reconoció que una organización se contactó con ella tras postular a un programa académico de doctorado, y Fuyutsuki inició la ronda de preguntas que se centraban en aspectos de forma del ejemplar porque ciertas palabras le eran desconocidas. Una de las preguntas era acerca del nombre de las entidades gigantescas que Ikari proponía.

- Se llamarán Evas porque sólo Adán fue creado a imagen y semejanza. Eva fue sólo una donación de cuerpo que ya tenía estructura y atributos biológicos bien establecidos. Los humanos no pueden crear algo completamente nuevo, sino sólo modificaciones del material genético presente en la naturaleza. Esa es la razón de llamar Evas a estas entidades. – Yui Ikari examinaba cada gesto de Fuyutsuki conforme pasaba las páginas del ejemplar hasta la próxima pregunta. La siguiente era por el tamaño de las entidades.

- Dentro de los anhelos del ser humano se encuentra la inmortalidad, y como mi teoría apunta a traspasar la naturaleza humana a los Evas resulta obvio que dicho anhelo forma parte de las cosas que los Evas tendrán. Cuando se acabe el mundo, los Evan serán los únicos sobrevivientes y así nosotros humanos podremos tener esperanza en otro sitio del Universo aunque pasen de años. – Ikari temió que Fuyutsuki preguntara por el cálculo del valor que dijo pues era puramente simbólico pero el doctor avanzó a la siguiente pregunta que tenía relación con el funcionamiento de los Evas.

- No tendrán corazón porque nuestra tecnología es incapaz de construir algo que se asemeje al nuestro. Tendrán que utilizar baterías y es un inconveniente enorme. – Ikari sonrió cuando Fuyutsuki se preguntaba cuanto enorme más era aquel inconveniente respecto al tamaño de los Evas. – Así como la tecnología se desarrolla de forma exponencial, tal vez el tamaño enorme del inconveniente se reduzca exponencialmente. No sé si estaré viva para ver el momento en que los Evas tengan corazón propio, pero no será un corazón similar al humano porque los Evas no serán entidades con consciencia propia sino gobernadas por la mente humana alojada en su cerebro.

Fuyutsuki se quedó unos minutos contemplando el árbol y Yui hacía lo mismo hasta que la luz del sol dio paso a la noche porque el tiempo para las preguntas se extendió lo suficiente para que la luz de la luna fuera la protagonista.

- Entonces, usted está intentando teñir de rojo algo que no es humano. – Fuyutsuki se percató que Yui no entendió la frase a la primera oportunidad y decidió explicarse mejor. – El tamaño de los Evas requerirá mucha sangre por eso lo digo.

- No existe suficiente sangre en este planeta era alimentar a un Eva.

* * *

Gendo Ikari seguía de cerca los detalles del ataque simultáneo a los dos Ángeles que invadieron de forma muy distinta a Japón y NERV. El recinto en donde se encontraba el Comandante era paredes muy oscuras y su acompañante era Kozo Fuyutsuki que miraba los logos de NERV dibujados en las paredes con una extraña sensación de recuerdos. Sin embargo, las noticias que llegaban de Tokyo-3 eran alentadoras porque el equipo liderado por Ritsuko Akagi no encontró problemas para atacar al Ángel pero la doctora sospechaba de las facilidades durante la campaña. Gendo Ikari reafirmó que el objetivo es la destrucción de los Ángel sin importar el costo, y ya Misato Katsuragi intentaba calcular el impacto de derrotar al Ángel que infiltró al Evangelion-03 que tocó tierra en Honshu y avanzaba hacia sitios poblados como la ciudad de Nagoya, pero el Evangelion de producción en masa lo estaba alcanzando tras un raudo vuelo desde la rama de NERV en Kyushu.

Misato dijo encontrar el sitio perfecto para eliminar al Ángel sin causar un número de bajas considerable pero suficientes para simular un Tercer Impacto y así darle legitimidad a NERV según el propio Comandante Ikari. El Ángel se detuvo enfrente del complejo hidroeléctrico de Nagoya que tenía entre sus componentes a la represa de los ríos que bajaban de las montañas.

- Detectamos niveles insostenibles dentro del motor S2 del Evangelion. – Uno de los técnicos que acompañaba a Misato le informó que las alteraciones del motor S2 eran suficientes para provocar un Mar de Dirac de las dimensiones requeridas para eliminar al Ángel. Misato estaba resignada a perder la Unidad-03 y dio la orden de lanzar al Evangelion contra el Ángel y esperar que los daños fueran los menores posibles.

- Iniciando lanzamiento del Evangelion y apertura del motor S2 activada. – El equipo que apoyaba a Misato le confirmó que el complejo hidroeléctrico y un círculo de diez kilómetros a la redonda simplemente desaparecerían con el Mar de Dirac, pero sólo tenían calculado el perímetro y no la profundidad del impacto. Misato no dio pie atrás y el Evangelion se fijó en las espaldas del Ángel que no opuso resistencia y tras un conteo regresivo una fuerte luz emanó del motor S2 y acto seguido otra luz enceguecedora ocultó el nivel de daño colateral.

- Capitán…el daño se está expandiendo de forma acelerada a través de la franja de terreno calculada pero lo excederá. – El equipo no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo porque el Mar de Dirac simplemente estaba partiendo a la isla de Honshu por en dos mitades a la altura de Nagoya. Misato mantenía la compostura pero la evidencia del daño fue revelada por MAGI que recuperó funcionalidad completa y las distintas ramas recuperaron sus procesos en segundo plano. Tanto el Evangelion blanco como el infiltrado desaparecieron pero un cuerpo extraño surgió de la oscuridad del Mar de Dirac. Era de forma circular y de colores negro y blanco a través de rayas y se alzó en el espacio aéreo.

- MAGI confirma patrón angélico. – Misato no daba crédito a lo que oía porque el nuevo objeto que surgió del Mar de Dirac era un Ángel cuyas características no habían sido observadas hasta entonces. Ritsuko se acercó a Misato para confirmarle que el Ángel dentro de MAGI fue eliminado y que milagrosamente la red eléctrica no fue necesario apagarla para destruir al intruso, pero que un solo proceso de un total de 1.473.121 fue deshabilitado para destruir al Ángel.

- Es el procedimiento 321.121 alojado en Casper-3 y se encarga del control de ácido para servicios de NERV. Lo maneja la estación que tenemos en Aokigahara pero estimamos que será rápidamente arreglado. – Ritsuko pudo contemplar la magnitud del daño y la aparición del nuevo ángel y ambas mujeres concordaron en sus apreciaciones del nuevo escenario.

- El Ángel que infiltró a MAGI permitió que el otro infiltrara al Evangelion-03, y a su vez éste último nos dio como regalo un nuevo Ángel producto del Mar de Dirac. – Ritsuko ponderaba sus propias palabras y Misato afirmó que NERV hizo justamente lo que los Ángeles querían a menos que alguien lo arreglara todo. – No lo sé pero hemos recuperado nuestra funcionalidad.

- Tienes razón, por favor dime que el Ángel que infiltró a MAGI no dejó al procedimiento 321.121 como su regalito antes de irse. – Misato asustó con su comentario a Ritsuko que miraba el esquema de las tres supercomputadoras MAGI libres de toda amenaza.

- Si de un Mar de Dirac salió un Ángel, puede de un mar de ácido salga otro. Pero así como levantando piedras encuentras ángeles, tú encontraste un piloto. – Ritsuko le dio a Misato una carpeta café que tenía la fotografía de Shinji Ikari.

- No puede ser. ¿Acaso fui demasiado ingenua para no suponer que Shinji Ikari es el piloto designado para la Unidad-01? Pero si el Comandante Ikari me pidió como un favor personal que rescatara a su hijo porque vendría de visita. – Misato bajó la voz y Ritsuko sólo escuchaba susurros pero inteligibles.

- ¿Quién fue más ingenuo Shinji o tú?

- Él bromeó diciendo que era como pasar un fin de semana con papá y mamá. – Misato miró a Shinji que permanecía ajeno a todo al escuchar música en su dispositivo SDAT. – No tiene ni idea de porque está aquí, demonios.

- El Comandante Ikari se encargará de él cuando llegue. – Ritsuko y Misato caminaron hacia el sector en donde los técnicos cerraban los sarcófagos que cuidaban a las supercomputadoras y repentinamente se abrió la puerta que daba al centro de mando del Puente. Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki aparecieron y todos al unísono hacían una reverencia.

- ¿Cómo encontrar la paz Ritsuko? Una tregua tal vez. – Misato sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de Shinji cuando Gendo Ikari bajaba del control del Puente de Mando, porque el muchacho se sacó los audífonos de las orejas, se arregló el pelo y ensayaba una sonrisa formal pero con atisbos de calidez. Misato pensó que la calidez de la sonrisa Shinji la tendría reservaba para su madre, pero Gendo Ikari sólo era flanqueado por Fuyutuski que reparó en la presencia del joven Ikari al señalarlo enfrente del Comandante.

- Bien hecho doctora Akagi. Capitán Katsuragi lo mismo para usted. – Gendo Ikari dio la mano a las mujeres que asintieron seriamente pero afables. Shinji se acercó desde su posición original e hizo reverencia ante su padre que le extendió la mano derecha. Shinji correspondió el saludo y preguntó tímidamente por su madre con voz vacilante.

- Tú madre está muerta Shinji. – Gendo Ikari miraba a su hijo que abría y cerraba los ojos de forma rápida. Luego tomó la mochila que arrastró por el suelo y sacó un trozo de papel escrito por Gendo Ikari. Shinji le recordó el contenido de la misiva. – Lo hice para vinieras aquí, porque no lo habrías hecho por mí.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a siquiera suponer lo que haría si no estás conmigo desde hace diez años!

- Te conozco porque soy tu padre. Yui murió hace años trabajando aquí. – A Gendo Ikari no parecía importarle que el Puente de Mando estuviera abarrotado de personas.

El espacio de dos metros que separaba a Shinji Ikari de su padre resultó ser parecido a un abismo porque ambos se reconocían mutuamente, pero los puntos en que intentaban encontrar en común los tenían a cada lado de la grieta. Shinji escuchaba cada palabra que su padre le decía y el tiempo pareció detenerse o más bien adquirir otro tono que apartó a Shinji de lo que había sido hasta entonces su vida en la Tierra. Gendo Ikari se presentaba ante su hijo con actitud y desplante imperturbables como recitando aquellas palabras tras largo tiempo de ensayo, o quizás él mismo estuvo ante un abismo similar al que Shinji se enfrentaba y también experimentó aquella sensación de que el tiempo se alteraba por completo. Curiosamente en la mente de ambos, se presentaba una suerte de resplandor. En el caso de Shinji, el resplandor del sol en un atardecer y para Gendo Ikari un resplandor que sucedía a una poderosa luz dentro de una cavidad.

Detrás de Shinji había dos mujeres que escucharon lo que Gendo Ikari dijo a su hijo y ninguna abrió la boca o movió su cuerpo de manera explícita puesto que todos presenciaban una suerte de Segundo Impacto en una escala totalmente inimaginable, y donde un Evangelion no podría hacer frente al caos. Shinji tuvo la intención de dar la espalda a su padre y buscar consuelo en Misato Katsuragi que esperaba detrás. Ella miraba el suelo sintiendo los ojos intensos de Gendo Ikari que intimidaban a todos. Su acompañante, Ritsuko Akagi estudiaba las reacciones de Shinji de manera de obtener alguna conclusión para algún fin que ella conocía, y el resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar del impacto sólo miraban.

Poco a poco, el abismo tuvo un nombre que iba calando dentro de Shinji y que a fuego marcaba un antes y un después. Las palabras de su padre resonaban:

_Tú madre está muerta._

- Te he llamado porque ahora puedes servirme de algo. – Gendo Ikari lucía un aspecto impenetrable como interpretando el rol de la persona sin sentimientos pero ya su aspecto serio era una postura en sí misma. Shinji miraba el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas. – Shinji no debes mirar abajo porque desde ahora en adelante tus ojos han de estar contemplando las alturas.

- A mamá, ¿verdad?

- No, ella no está allá. Capitán Katsuragi acompáñeme y traiga a Shinji. – Gendo dio media vuelta rumbo a la puerta principal del Puente de Mando no seguido por nadie. Misato caminó hasta colocarse a un costado de Shinji que la miró.

- Mantengo lo dicho, si me sigues estarás bien. – Misato asintió con una sonrisa a medias pero suficiente para que Shinji se decidiera a caminar junto a ella detrás de su padre.

El camino resultaba difícil para todos porque el trayecto era largo y tortuoso a través de los pasillos del Cuartel General de NERV. Pero Misato sabía el lugar de destino porque Gendo Ikari se detuvo a pasos de una puerta blindada que decía:

**EVANGELION-01 ROOM**

Shinji atravesó el arco de la puerta blindada y apareció ante sus ojos una gigantesca entidad de muchos metros de altura. Su padre volteó para ver la reacción de su hijo que examinaba cada detalle del Evangelion-01.

- Shinji, ¿pilotearías este Evangelion?


	12. La Arena Oscura

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Doce**

**La arena negra**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.  
**

**Hola a todos. He aquí un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios. Saludos.  
**

Los ojos curiosos de los técnicos de NERV eran testigos de un desastre que se produjo horas antes en la isla de Honshu que resultó con la destrucción de la parte central a la altura de la ciudad de Nagoya. Luego de destruir al Evangelion-03 degenerado se formó un Mar de Dirac que partió en dos a la isla. Otro Ángel apareció de las entrañas del mar negro en forma de una pelota de colores blancos y negros. MAGI ya había confirmado su carácter angélico y al mismo tiempo reportes indicaban de anomalías cerca del bosque de Aokigahara producto que NERV deshabilitó los programas que mantenían a una estación experimental en lo profundo del bosque de los suicidas. Ritsuko Akagi temió que el nuevo Ángel decidiera convertir a Japón en un mar gigante tal como el primer Ángel intentó hacerlo con Shikoku. Nunca quedó clara la intención del Ángel que infiltró a la Unidad-03 pero su génesis fue producto de la intervención del otro Ángel que atacó a MAGI. La doctora Akagi consultaba todo el historial de procesos habilitados conforme el Ángel desaparecía e intentaba dar respuesta a la necesidad que tuvo ella de dejar sin espacio dentro de la memoria de MAGI el proceso que controlaba a la estación experimental y halló la respuesta gracias a su asistente Maya Ibuki que mostró una serie de esquemas sobre el Ángel y el último punto que ocupó antes de ser destruido era el proceso de Aokigahara y que lo estaba ejecutando, es decir, para destruirlo había que apagar el proceso.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo doctora? – Maya estaba con Ritsuko en el Puente de Mando donde Kozo Fuyutsuki daba instrucciones a las fuerzas aéreas de NERV en el área cercana al Mar de Dirac.

- El Ángel programó a MAGI de forma que nos atacara. Si lo último que hizo esa entidad fue activar a la estación de Aokigahara y para destruirlo tuvimos que apagarla…creo tener la respuesta para mi pregunta. – Ritsuko dejó a Maya con el equipo técnico y caminó hasta el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki que le consultó por las características del nuevo Ángel.

- Creo que este bien podría ser llamado un Ángel oscuro, ¿no doctora? – Fuyutsuki no daba explicación a la apariencia redonda del intruso que flotaba sobre Honshu sin atacar.

- El Segundo Impacto nos encegueció con su luz mortal y tal vez desde ese entonces estamos ciegos ante estos nuevos Ángeles. Tal vez usted tenga razón…los humanos están cegados por la luz del Segundo Impacto y de esa oscuridad blanca han aparecido los nuevos Ángeles aprovechando aquello. – Ritsuko reconocía cierta frustración en su interior al referirse a los nuevos ángeles de manera simbólica y no dando explicaciones científicas pero no le resultaba extraño encontrar personas en NERV que contando con el más avanzado instrumental científico creyeran encontrar respuestas en base a frases más o menos elaboradas con metáforas, comparaciones y misticismo. Fuyutsuki recibía los reportes de los pilotos que comandaban los VTOL alrededor del Ángel albo, pero no había novedad respecto a su estado de hibernación.

- ¡Doctora Akagi! – Maya llamaba a su mentora desde la posición del equipo científico junto a las MAGI. Fuyutsuki se retiró a discutir con las JSSDF por teléfono y Ritsuko aprovechó para volver con el equipo que reportaba anormalidades en la zona de Aokigahara donde cientos de árboles comenzaban a desaparecer producto de emanaciones de ácido desde el subsuelo. A los minutos siguientes MAGI notificaba de derrumbes en la colina que sostenía al bosque por el ácido que infiltraba las capas superficiales desde el interior. Ritsuko preparó las instrucciones para analizar el ácido a la distancia y MAGI mostró lo que nadie deseaba ver.

**PATRÓN AZUL**

- No entiendo. – Maya negaba con el rostro al tiempo que la estación experimental de Aokigahara desaparecía porque ya no era el ácido lo que provocaba cambios de terreno en la zona, sino un súbito levantamiento de la corteza que rasgaba las milenarias raíces del bosque y una estructura de aspecto metálico se revelaba desde las entrañas. Ritsuko sonrió irónicamente al comparar esa estructura con una araña.

- El ácido es su tela.

Shinji miraba el techo del cuarto gigante que albergaba al Evangelion-01 y no pudo evitar recordar aquel atardecer cuando vio irse a dos personas luego de decirle palabras tristes y luego el propio Shinji daba la vuelta ignorando que dos amigos suyos lo invitaban a jugar en la arena en medio de una plaza con juegos infantiles. Conforme la noche se acercaba, más crecía el deseo de Shinji de estar sólo y de mirar el techo de su habitación de forma obsesiva y con ojos perdidos. Durante bastante tiempo aprendió a disimular aquella vaguedad ocular ante otras personas gracias a quienes lo acogieron durante largos años, pero la sensación de pesadez en sus ojos volvía cuando su padre le dijo que mamá estaba muerta hacía muchos años. Su padre volvió a preguntarle si pilotearía el Evangelion puesto que ya estaban aquí, pero Shinji bajó la mirada como esperando dar el golpe que se traduciría en una respuesta negativa, pero lejos de decir algo volteó hacia atrás encontrando a la figura de Misato.

Misato intentaba no dejar ver sentimientos que pudieran perturbar a Shinji más de lo que estaba, pero un resorte en su interior le obligó a cambiar de parecer respecto a su postura de no entrar en asuntos padre-hijo y se acercó al muchacho que miraba a Misato buscando algún tipo de respuesta o consejo y ya ella percibió que Shinji era de aquellos que buscaba aprobación en otras personas o bien el paso siguiente a dar. Con bastante cuidado Misato eligió las palabras para Shinji pero al decirlas fue rápida.

- No tenemos alternativa Shinji. La gente muere por acción del tiempo y tal vez no tengamos derecho a impedir que mueran aunque vengan Ángeles desde algún sitio a llevarse al planeta completo. ¿Qué piensas? – Misato introdujo la palabra ángel para dejar poca acción de maniobra a Shinji en relación a las circunstancias que vivía Japón. Sumado a lo anterior, Misato fue testigo de cómo Shinji supo como NERV hacía frente a los Ángeles durante las horas de su estancia en el refugio cerca de Aokigahara y hasta el momento dentro del Cuartel Central de NERV en Tokyo-3. Shinji imaginó un Ángel viniendo desde el cielo hasta la plaza en donde esperó el atardecer cuando era pequeño y el solo pensamiento de imaginar ese lugar destruido por ellos le resultaba repulsivo. Levantó la mirada hacia Misato que temió meter la pata con el hijo del Comandante pero éste le sonrió de forma leve cuando Shinji dijo que aceptaba pilotear el Evangelion-01 pero a Misato y no a su padre que se limitó a ordenar a la capitana que pusiera todo en marcha. Ikari abandonó el lugar segundos después.

- Podría correr hasta él y enfrentarlo, pero siempre le miro desde atrás. Siento las piernas paralizadas. – Shinji no evitó aquellas cuando Gendo Ikari abandonaba el cuarto del Evangelion-01. Misato tomó sus hombros y lo volteó hacia el Evangelion.

- Este es el Evangelion número uno…modelo de pruebas pero reacondicionado para combate sin modificar sus características internas. Su desarrollo ha tardado años y curiosamente los mismos que los Ángeles se demoraron en volver. – Misato se puso enfrente de Shinji que evitaba sentir admiración por las dimensiones de la Unidad porque el odio hacia su padre era mayor. – Acompáñame.

Kozo Fuyutsuki no sabía qué imagen le resultaba más espeluznante, si el Ángel que emergió desde el Mar de Dirac o la araña que vino desde las entrañas del bosque de Aokigahara y que se movía por las montañas interiores de Honshu. Cuando Gendo Ikari entró en el Puente de Mando preguntó por los detalles y no se inmutó cuando dos nuevos ángeles estaban en la isla de Honshu en actitud pasiva. Ritsuko Akagi realizaba un rápido examen a MAGI para confirmar que contarían la máxima funcionalidad del sistema durante los próximos combates y se preguntaba cómo lo resolverían sin la Unidad-03 y supuso que era tiempo de activar el Evangelion-01con el nuevo piloto pero las posibilidades de contar con Shinji eran imprevisibles cuando lo primero que el padre le mencionó al hijo fue la muerte de la madre hacía años, pero una llamada de Misato desde la sala de pruebas le confirmó que Shinji estaba dispuesto a pilotear la Unidad Uno y que se iniciaría su activación. Maya no podía creer que el Evangelion del Cuartel General entrara en acción.

- Bien, necesito que todos escuchen esto. – Ritsuko se aseguró de que todo el departamento científico y de desarrollo le oyera. – Los integrantes del equipo de activación los quiero ver ocupar sus lugares dentro de los controles de sala del Evangelion-01, y el equipo operativo permanecerá aquí en el Puente de Mando. ¿Está claro? – Acto seguido al menos cincuenta personas dejaron el Puente para asumir roles en la sala del Evangelion-01 y Maya consultó a Ritsuko sobre las posibilidades de una activación exitosa. – Odio hablar en estos términos pero resulta imprevisible. – Maya comenzó a coordinar a los dos equipos dentro de la plataforma de servicios de MAGI por primera vez y los técnicos del equipo de activación tenían acceso a las estadísticas y parámetros del Evangelion-01 en modo de pruebas, pero Ritsuko les ordenó que por esta sola vez sería habilitado el modo de activación ya que no había tiempo para probar la idoneidad del piloto.

Shinji entró con Misato a una habitación pequeña en algún sector del Cuartel General que el muchacho prefirió no ubicar dentro de los mapas pegados en las paredes porque la tensión sólo le permitía seguir el tranco rápido de Misato a pesar de los tacos que usaba. Ella le dijo que se sentara en una pequeña cama que había en la habitación y abrió un ropero de acero en donde extrajo una bolsa sellada al vacío con algo en su interior.

- Como has de suponer todo piloto debe usar trajes especiales, pero para pilotear Evangelions se requiere algo diferente porque es necesario que puedas transmitir las ordenes a la Unidad de manera exacta y coordinada con tu mente. – Misato le entregó la bolsa a Shinji que comenzó a abrirla con cuidado sin esperar alguna orden. – Es un traje de colores azul y blanco que tiene el número uno a la altura de la nuca y corresponde con la serie de tu Evangelion.

Misato sacó una caja del mismo ropero que entregó a Shinji que dejó el traje sobre la cama y tras recibir el pequeño paquete lo abrió.

- No son para prensar el cabello, así que nadie te mortificará por usarlas. Les llamamos Clips Nerviosos A10 y se encargan de optimizar tus señales nerviosas del cerebro hacia el Evangelion porque ellos no tienen corazón y capacidad de movimientos propios dentro de rangos normales. El traje es ajustado al cuerpo por lo mismo. – Misato no quiso dar más detalles sobre la naturaleza del Evangelion para evitar abrumar a Shinji que se limitaba a asentir y examinar los ítems. - ¿Alguna duda piloto Ikari?

- Eh...no Misato. – Shinji se sonrojó levemente cuando Misato le llamó de manera formal y miraba las paredes de la habitación con las manos empuñadas.

- Debes relajarte aunque tendrás mucha ayuda una vez que comencemos todo de verdad, y ahora debes ponerte el traje y los Clips. Te veré afuera en el pasillo. – Misato dejó la habitación y Shinji comenzó a desvestirse.

* * *

- Si ese espejo tuviera ojos café entendería tus razones de mirarte en el cada vez que vuelves de estar dentro del Evangelion.

La agente de Inteligencia acompaña a Asuka que se contemplaba en un espejo su esbelta figura contorneada por el Plug Suit rojo que vestía. La piloto sonrió ante el comentario de la joven y se sentó en una silla para dejar los nervios en ella.

- La Unidad Tres fue infiltrada y posteriormente destruida al ser catalogada como enemiga, y la Unidad Diez fue sacrificada para exterminar al enemigo. Es un duro golpe perder dos Unidades y de dos ramas diferentes. – Asuka se comía la uñas de forma desesperada.

- Tres y diez…impar y par…Impar es el siguiente y tú manejas al Dos. Saldrás de esta y por favor no sigas comiéndote las uñas o quieres intoxicar a tu Evangelion con el esmalte que te pones. – La agente hizo reir a Asuka que sintió como su estómago dolía de tanto reir.

- Supongo que tú te comerás las uñas y empezarás a hacer más cuentas extrañas. Gracias por guardarme los nervios pero si el Evangelion percibe que uso esmalte de buena calidad entonces mi sincronización será óptima para pelear. – Asuka se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la puerta.

- Recuerda que primero debes estudiar al enemigo porque no sabes a donde te enviarán a pelear hoy, y segundo no intentes ir contra las posibilidades si no puedes regresar. – La agente y Asuka se dieron un abrazo, y ambas dejaron la habitación.

* * *

Los jefes de cada unidad de NERV se encontraban alrededor del Comandante Gendo Ikari en un rincón del Puente de Mando. El encargado de Inteligencia reveló que el Gobierno Japonés inició evacuación masiva en todo el país y que las JSSDF estaban en asistencia operativa ante cualquier requerimiento de NERV. Ritsuko informó que dentro del negro panorama los Ángeles estaban estáticos en posiciones muy distantes el uno del otro.

- El Ángel en forma de bola está estático sobre las montañas de Nagoya casi al borde del Mar de Dirac que tiñó de negro la zona, mientras que el Ángel de aspecto arácnido está detrás de las montañas que circundan Tokyo-3. – Ritsuko confirmó que era la ubicación más cercana a Tokyo-2 y 3 desde que empezaron a llegar los Ángeles. Gendo Ikari miró instintivamente a Misato que no esperó orden para hablar.

- El Evangelion-02 se encargará del primer Ángel mientras que la Unidad Uno luchará contra el Ángel aquí. – Misato sugirió un modo de combate similar al desarrollado por Kaworu contra su Ángel el día anterior puesto que Asuka estaría lejos de cualquier fuente fija de energía y sólo era posible contar un VTOLs para el suministro. – Es muy probable que Asuka deba saltar sobre el Ángel y rasgar su cuerpo con armas sin antes romper el escudo AT del enemigo.

- ¿Cómo está el piloto del Evangelion-01? – Ritsuko preguntó a Misato bajo la atenta mirada del Comandante Ikari que puso sus ojos durante fracción de segundo en el suelo. Misato lo advirtió pero mandó aquella percepción al baúl de las cosas por pensar algún día.

- Tendrás al piloto Ikari listo para tus exámenes cuando aborde el Evangelion. – Misato pidió a Ritsuko ser breve y la doctora reconoció que había que confiar en que el novato mostrara aplomo y ganas de pelear. – Al menos es una persona obediente, así que no tendrás problemas.

La reunión concluyó con el plan de batalla del Evangelion-01 propuesto por Misato y que implicaba la utilización de la ciudad de Tokyo-3 como fortaleza armada por primera vez desde su construcción después del Segundo Impacto. Misato debía pensar en coordinar a las fuerzas armadas de NERV con el Evangelion-01 contra el Ángel. Ritsuko dio detalles acerca de la estructura del invasor destacando su parecido con las arañas tanto en aspecto como en usar ácido como medio de atrapar potenciales presas a través de complejas redes. Como apoyo a lo anterior, Maya mostró imágenes de telarañas tejidas por el Ángel durante su paso desde Aokigahara hasta las montañas detrás de Tokyo-3 y ellas fueron en respuesta a ataques disuasivos de las JSSDF. Entonces Misato pidió a las FFAA de NERV un ataque primario para que el Ángel fuera atraído a la ciudad fortaleza y allí el Evangelion-01 debía esperar por si los misiles y otras armas producían algún impacto para minimizar la posible lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre la Unidad y la araña. Finalmente Ritsuko advirtió que el mar negro que separaba a Honshu en dos grandes islas era posiblemente un Mar de Dirac y el Ángel flotaba bastante cerca y por ello era importante que Asuka mantuviera una distancia de seguridad porque tal vez el Ángel atacara con otro Mar de Dirac, pero ello era sólo una suposición porque ni las JSSDF ni NERV habían provocado respuesta en el Ángel circular.

- ¿Dónde está Shinji? – Ritsuko estaba interesada en los detalles luego de que el muchacho siguiera a su padre junto con Misato al regreso de éste y tras la revelación de la muerte de Yui Ikari.

- Está en la habitación del Plug Suit y debe seguir allí porque le deje en ascuas. No entiendo como Asuka terminó por querer esa misma pieza en Kyushu como su habitación definitiva en vez de tener un apartamento en Nagasaki o una instalación mejor en la misma rama. – Misato se disponía a comunicar el plan a la rama de Kyushu aunque ellos siguieron la reunión por banda ancha y probablemente Asuka ya estaba al corriente.

- ¿Cómo fue convencido? – Ritsuko reconoció que existía tensión previa en Shinji antes de encontrarse con su padre y que ninguno de los dos demostró afecto una vez que tuvieron contacto visual antes de lo obvio.

- Shinji me siguió a mí en el fondo porque estaba paralizado. Su padre le mostró el Evangelion y yo le dije que no había más opción. – Misato detuvo su marcha por los pasillos de NERV revelando estar arrepentida de hablar a Shinji con una confianza no ganada pero la frase de no tener alternativa resultaba particularmente útil. – Era la oportunidad de tener piloto para nuestro Evangelion y le hablé con ello en mente.

- Yui Ikari murió hace muchos años cuando mi madre trabajaba en Gehirn. Ikari trabajaba aquí y era la encargada del Proyecto Evangelion o Tercera Vía como era denominado de forma críptica por Inteligencia. Fue durante unas pruebas con el Modelo de Pruebas que piloteará su hijo. Mi madre me contó la historia. – Ritsuko hablaba casi en susurros y Misato asintió entendiendo que su colega no revelara detalles a Shinji. – Su padre debía contarle.

- Shinji vino a este lugar con la intención de juntarse con papá y mamá y ya con lo involucrado que está ahora en su rol de piloto…no será fácil volver y tal vez no vuelva. Fue como ver un Segundo Impacto en una persona porque el Primero debió sufrirlo cuando perdió contacto con ellos hace bastante tiempo aparentemente. ¿Qué tan complicado será lidiar con Shinji ahora suponiendo esto? – Misato no lograba disociar las experiencias de Shinji y su inminente debut como piloto de Evangelions.

- Una vez que vea a un Ángel cara a cara tendrá que pelear. – Ritsuko dio como respuesta que era mejor un manejo rápido y simple del Evangelion por parte del un piloto obediente, que tener un piloto perplejo con personalidad fuerte – Si Shinji fuera como Asuka sería más complicado. Pero sólo en ese caso porque Asuka es sobresaliente y creo que desea pelear.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Me encargaré de Shinji hasta la habitación del Entry Plug y será tuyo para los análisis y guía de inicio rápido del Evangelion. En Kyushu deben estar al tanto. – Misato se separó de Ritsuko que volvió al Puente de Mando donde Fuyutsuki era el encargado.

* * *

Asuka Shikinami miraba a los técnicos de la sala de pruebas del Evangelion-02 a través de sus propios ojos lo que demostraba la activación completa de la Unidad instantes antes. Sus ojos lucían muy abiertos y alertas ante cualquier instrucción porque eran la señal más visible de la disposición de la piloto para luchar. Escuchaba las comunicaciones del resto del equipo por altavoz y ensayó algunas secuencias con los controles bloqueando a voluntad su sincronización con el Evangelion, de manera de no ejecutar movimientos antes de ser lanzada al exterior. La voz masculina del jefe de estrategia de Kyushu resonaba en el Entry Plug con los detalles de la batalla y Asuka se preguntaba porque no se realizaba un ataque simultáneo contra los dos Ángeles era que Tokyo-3 disponía de piloto para la Unidad de Pruebas, y el encargado confirmó que NERV necesitaba tiempo por si las cosas salían mal.

- Entonces seré el cocinero oficial de NERV. La persona que probaba los platos antes de que el rey los comiera para ver si estaban envenenados. – Asuka negaba con el rostro pero resignada ante el plan puesto que era imposible proponer algo mejor.

- Piloto Shikinami, el VTOL esperará por usted en el punto 1211 y sólo debe anclar el Cable Umbilical al Evangelion y emprenderá vuelo hasta la zona de Nagoya. – Las instrucciones eran apoyadas con mapas virtuales que Asuka miraba usando una extensión movible del Entry Plug que estaba detrás de su cabeza y pudo apreciar la dimensión del supuesto Mar de Dirac que separó a Honshu en dos islas, y a la visión del Ángel en forma de pelota que flotaba alrededor.

- Entendido. – Asuka cerró los ojos imaginando el salto hacia el Ángel con el Cuchillo Progresivo en su máximo poder de vibración y desplegando el escudo AT también en alto nivel y cuidando de no dañar al Evangelion. Por alguna razón su propia visión de la batalla a desarrollar terminaba con el salto porque los comentarios acerca de las características del Mar de Dirac le inquietaban de sobremanera. La oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados se comparaba con el color negro del Mar y del mismo tono del Ángel en donde su interior probablemente sería igual de oscuro.

- Piloto, iniciando secuencia para lanzamiento. Tendrá que llevar su Evangelion hasta la plataforma de salida. – Las instrucciones sacaron a Asuka de su visión y movió el tronco superior del Evangelion cuando las paredes se abrieron como la primera vez cuando tenía la misión de llevar la Bomba N2.

* * *

Shinji Ikari caminaba detrás de Misato y mirando a cada persona que se cruzaba por su camino en los pasillos del Cuartel General. Se sentía extraño con el Plug Suit pero nadie reparaba en su aspecto pero notó que era una indiferencia distinta que la demostrada por su padre durante el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Misato abrió una puerta ancha de acero con su credencial de capitán y Shinji pasó rápidamente porque el sistema lo reconocía como cuerpo extraño pero Inteligencia hizo los arreglos necesarios para que el sistema lo salteara de la revisión exhaustiva de toda persona recién llegada a NERV. Shinji descubrió como el cuarto detrás de la puerta era enorme y en el centro había una capsula abierta en la mitad.

- Este es el Entry Plug donde los pilotos manejan el Evangelion. – Misato describió algunas características técnicas del Plug. Shinji pudo apreciar detalles en el interior y sintió nervios antes de abordar. – El Evangelion-01 se encuentra justo debajo y el Plug es bajado hasta altura de la nuca de la Unidad en donde es insertado para la sincronización.

- Entiendo. – Shinji asintió con el rostro serio pero se tranquilizó cuando Misato aclaró que recibiría asistencia completa antes de sincronizar y de salir a atacar. Pero ella afirmó que no contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo y una vez que el Ángel fuera derrotado habría más tiempo para la preparación. Shinji estaba resignado a que su estancia en NERV sería algo más que un fin de semana de excursión como imaginó durante el trayecto a bordo del Shinkansen antes de que los Ángeles se aparecieran. – Mi padre los envió.

- ¿Disculpa? – Misato apreció como Shinji apretaba los dientes dejando las palabras detrás de su boca con gran esfuerzo. – No deberías subestimar cuánto sufren tus dientes cada vez que te callas lo que sientes. Tal vez las cosas verdaderamente importantes requieren de tiempo para que uno mismo las asimile antes de gritarlas al mundo, pero otras deben ser dichas en el momento porque habrá alguien enfrente tuyo. – Shinji abrió la boca lentamente y miró a Misato con gran atención.

- Siento que mi padre envió a los Ángeles sólo para convocarme a mí. – Shinji respiró hondo cuando Misato sonrió de forma amistosa.

- Vaya eso es algo interesante. – Misato tomó los hombros de Shinji y él miró las manos de la mujer. – Sube.

Shinji encontró una escalera que conducía directamente al centro del Entry Plug donde estaba abierto y con pasos lentos pero decididos llegó hasta el interior del Plug donde era posible avistar el asiento y los controles. Desde esa altura Shinji podía ver la figura de Misato un tanto empequeñecida. Un gesto de Misato lo instó a entrar y de forma automática de cerró la puerta del Entry Plug y Shinji estaba sólo en su interior.

* * *

Asuka veía la luz del sol entrando por el túnel cuando la puerta gigante detrás de la montaña se abría para comenzar el vuelo hacia Nagoya. El Evangelion-02 fue conducido lentamente hasta la quebrada donde Asuka lanzó la Bomba N2 contra el Ángel que apenas atacó a la rama de Kyushu. El VTOL estaba suspendido a un kilómetro en el aire y Asuka miraba como el Cable Umbilical descendía hasta una altura de cien metros antes del último impulso donde Asuka lo tomó y lo conectó a la espalda de la Unidad.

El VTOL agarró velocidad y Asuka sintió el tirón desde el aire y pudo ver las cimas de las montañas de alrededor durante el vuelo. Antes de salir de la isla de Kyushu aparecía la ciudad de Nagasaki completamente desierta por el plan de evacuación del gobierno y Asuka cerró los ojos para no ver el trayecto por el mar interior de Japón. Las comunicaciones internas le notificaban de la distancia cada vez menor con el Mar de Dirac y sólo la voz de Misato la sacó de su trance personal.

- Piloto Shikinami, debe tener cuidado de no entrar en contacto con el Mar de Dirac durante el ataque y recuerda que lo principal es ser breve en el ataque. Por lo tanto si te lanzas probablemente tengas sólo una oportunidad porque no sabemos la verdadera naturaleza del Ángel. – Misato notaba la tensión de la piloto pero la sincronización era la adecuada para el combate. - ¿Ves el Mar?

- Lo veo capitán y también al Ángel. – Asuka tomó los controles con fuerza de forma de evitar un posible modo Berserk como la última vez pero los parámetros no indicaban anormalidades en el Evangelion-02. Ritsuko tomó la palabra para comentarle a Asuka las implicancias del ataque.

- Asuka, es probable que exista algún efecto similar a un Mar de Dirac una vez que entres en contacto con el Ángel porque despliega un campo AT invertido alrededor de la figura circular y por ello ten cuidado. Nosotros usaremos el VTOL para rescatarte si el asunto toma mal rumbo, pero se precavida y no tires demasiado del Cable Umbilical. – Ritsuko obtenía nuevos datos del Ángel justo antes de pelear pero su procesamiento resultaba más bien propio de estudiar una nueva especie que aportar con datos productivos para el combate que empezaría en minutos.

- Piloto, haga vibrar el Cuchillo Progresivo a máxima potencia. – Misato ordenó a Asuka extraer el puñal desde la espalda del Evangelion justo cuando el VTOL ubicaba al Evangelion encima del Ángel. Asuka extrajo el puñal con cuidado e inició el proceso de vibración hasta alcanzar el nivel cien y ningún efecto colateral fue detectado en las inmediaciones, pero las distancias con el Mar de DIrac variaron puesto que la posición del Ángel cambió a una distancia menor con el Mar y el VTOL corrigió su propia posición y la del Evangelion. Una vez que el puñal vibraba a máxima potencia Asuka hizo lo mismo con su escudo AT llevándolo al máximo y tampoco hubo perturbaciones alrededor del Ángel. De forma inmediata MAGI inició conteó regresivo para el lanzamiento del Evangelion-02 contra el cuerpo del Ángel y Asuka adoptó una posición distinta sobre los controles como emulando la postura de un ciclista en una violenta bajada desde un cerro. Los rangos de sincronización de mantenían estables.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

El VTOL aumentó la longitud del Cable Umbilical descendiendo a Asuka hacia la posición del Ángel y la piloto estiró el brazo dispuesta a apuñalar al Ángel pero éste desapareció apenas ella penetró 1,5% del campo AT del Ángel. A partir de ello se inició una caída libre hasta el Mar de Dirac que inesperadamente había crecido ya no sólo abarcando parte de la pasada de agua que separaba Honshu sino engullendo parte del terreno que se suponía estaba debajo de todos antes de comenzar el ataque. Cuando ya todos veían que el VTOL era incapaz de sostener al Evangelion, Asuka puso flotar a escasos centímetros del Mar de Dirac usando la energía del escudo AT de manera invertida. Ritsuko lo confirmó y Misato no podía creerlo.

- Estoy bien pero no creo que pueda mantenerme. – Asuka sentía dolores en las manos cuando finalmente el VTOL la subió hasta la altura de inicio y ella pudo ver al Ángel que flotaba varios kilómetros hacia el norte. – El Ángel desapareció apenas toqué el escudo AT.

- Comprendido. – Ritsuko obtenía nuevos datos y ellos eran estremecedores cuando los divulgó a todo el mundo. Gendo Ikari permanecía impasible cuando se conocía la verdadera naturaleza del Ángel. – La fuente de energía del campo AT procede del Mar de Dirac y no del objeto circular. Una cosa es ver el campo AT y otra su fuente de poder y con esto puedo concluir que el círculo no era el Ángel sino el Mar de Dirac debajo de Asuka.

- ¿Tiene la extensión del Mar de Dirac? – Misato cambió por completo su perspectiva ahora que el verdadero ángel era la mancha negra. Ritsuko contestó el Ángel tenía un tamaño de 100 kilómetros cuadrados con un espesor de tres nanómetros. - ¿Qué demonios es el círculo entonces?

- Es su sombra. – Ritsuko no quería dar más malas noticias pero el Ángel arácnido detrás de las colinas de Tokyo-3 estaba comenzando a tejer una gruesa lana de ácido solidificado y para ello utilizaba la energía de los bosques aledaños. Maya mostraba las imágenes y el cambio en la postura de la araña era consistente con un posible ataque del Ángel.

- Probablemente lance esa telaraña contra Tokyo-3. – Maya creó un gráfica en tres dimensiones en donde el tamaño de la telaraña podía destrozar al menos varios niveles de blindaje hacia el GeoFrente y obviamente la estructura de la ciudad-fortaleza quedaría derretida por el ácido. Misato ordenó alistar las baterías antiaéreas y misiles de gran poder con el objeto de minimizar el tamaño de la telaraña y su poder destructivo si el Ángel decidía a lanzarla y al mismo tiempo ordenó a Ritsuko que la secuencia de exámenes a Shinji fuera interrumpida con el objeto de activar el Evangelion de forma inmediata.

- Está bien. – Ritsuko ordenó al equipo técnico que estaba dentro de sala de pruebas que iniciara los protocolos respectivos.

Misato se resignó a ordenar el retiro del VTOL hacia la zona de Osaka donde NERV manejaba una suerte de rama auxiliar para planear el siguiente combate contra el misterioso Ángel negro y Asuka no ocultaba su frustración ante el primer intento fallido. Ritsuko convocó a su unidad para un análisis exhaustivo del Ángel a fin de dar respuestas para una nueva estrategia.

Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki estuvieron de acuerdo con planear un nuevo ataque al Ángel circular y liberar a la Unidad-01 en breve tiempo. Misato salió del Puente de Mando con las nuevas instrucciones y encontró al equipo de Ritsuko en pleno debate en el interior de la Sala de Pruebas.

- Ritsuko hay que liberar al Evangelion ahora. – Misato entró raudamente y la doctora inició el descenso del Entry Plug para su inserción en el Evangelion-01.

- Capitán Katsuragi hay novedades respecto al Ángel en Nagoya. – Ritsuko condujo a Misato hasta una mesa donde varios monitores de cristal líquido mostraban las dimensiones completas del Ángel y otros cálculos más complejos. – La extensión del Mar de Dirac que es el verdadero cuerpo del Ángel es lo suficientemente extensa para impedir que un Evangelion provoque daños con su escudo AT al máximo.

- Lo suponía porque Asuka usó el escudo para no caer encima del Ángel y tal vez desaparecer, y tienes razón la extensión de esa cosa es demasiada. Partió a Honshu en dos. – Misato tuvo que dejar de atar cabos con la anomalía que derivó en el origen del nuevo Ángel tras sacrificar a una unidad de producción masiva en el combate anterior. En ese momento, el Entry Plug entraba a la superficie del cuarto que alojaba al Evangelion-01 tras la apertura del techo del recinto. Shinji pudo apreciar la gran cantidad de técnicos que trabajaban alrededor del Evangelion.

- Podemos atacar al Ángel abarcando su extensión total y al mismo tiempo usar el campo AT del Evangelion-02. – Ritsuko comenzó a plantear la estrategia cambiando la serie de imágenes que mostraban los LCD. – Cuando Asuka active el campo AT, nuestras fuerzas aéreas lanzarán cerca de doscientas bombas N2 que verán su poder incrementado gracias al campo AT.

- ¿Estás hablando de usar el escudo AT como caja de resonancia? – Misato sonrió al pensar que por esta vez el campo AT no era parte del ataque principal sino sólo el medio.

- Exacto, pero Asuka tendrá que activar el campo de forma tal que permita resonancia en toda la extensión del Mar de Dirac. Pero eso es imposible. – Ritsuko borró de un plumazo la repentina sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujó en el rostro de Misato. – Por ello es que las Bombas N2 que estén dentro del espectro del campo AT tendrán el 80 por ciento de la energía y de acuerdo a los cálculos el campo AT cubre sólo el 20 por ciento de la extensión del Mar de Dirac.

- La regla del 80 y 20. ¿Qué hay de la extensión restante? – Misato miraba una vista en tres dimensiones del enigmático círculo albo que no era el Ángel.

- Es de esperar que si la parte más importante del Ángel es aniquilada, el porcentaje restante sufra de muerte tal como uno le corta la cabeza a una persona. Además el círculo debiera desaparecer porque sin persona no hay sombra. – Ritsuko tenía a Misato con el corazón en la boca producto de las implicancias del ataque pero la razón para tener el ánimo alto y luego bajo era otra.

- La sombra desapareció cuando Asuka se lanzó encima y no creo que si logramos borrar el Mar de Dirac desaparezca. – Misato notó que Ritsuko balbuceó las últimas palabras de la capitana como queriendo entender. – Temo que algo salga dentro del círculo cuando matemos al Ángel. Aunque una persona muera la sombra queda y no me refiero a una imagen espectral, sino a que cuando la bomba atómica mató gente quedó la sombra de ellas.

- Las bombas N2 carecen de reacciones nucleares. – Ritsuko sentía el peso de la teoría de Misato que si bien estaba anclada en un acontecimiento muy lejano tomando el cuenta la dimensión del Segundo Impacto que empalidecía a cualquier conflagración humana anterior, había probabilidad de que la sombra del Ángel tuviera algo en su interior y más aún cuando la naturaleza de los Ángeles no era entendida por completo. – La explosión del motor S2 generó el Mar de Dirac y por consiguiente al Ángel. Como los arreglos y coordenadas del Mar tienen propiedades similares existe la posibilidad de otro evento extraño.

- Pero hay que matarlo. – Misato terminó la conversación cuando los técnicos informaron de que el LCL estaba listo apenas el Entry Plug fuera insertado. – Shinji sabe que la capsula debe ser insertada. Puedes hablar con él.

- Shinji Ikari, ¿puedes escucharme? – La voz de la doctora resonó dentro del Entry Plug donde Shinji buscó instintivamente el origen de la voz pero luego de darse cuenta que era una comunicación remota respondió afirmativamente con "si". Ritsuko se presentó ante Shinji como la directora de la Unidad científica y de desarrollo con amplias responsabilidades en la administración de los Evangelions y sus pilotos. Misato también habló adelantando el procedimiento de inserción. Shinji tragó saliva cuando ambas mujeres mencionaron que la capsula sería llenada de un líquido llamado LCL para transferencia de impulsos nerviosos para el Evangelion.

- Piloto Ikari, es importante que te concentres muy bien apenas el LCL llene la capsula. Tú sabes cuál es la mejor forma para tener tu mente en blanco si es que lo has intentado pero considera que si quieres caminar el Evangelion hará ese movimiento. ¿Entiendes la idea de lo estoy hablando? – Misato sabía del poco tiempo disponible para preparativos y escogió hablar de un ejemplo en vez de explicaciones de manual. Shinji movió el rostro afirmativamente y Ritsuko se percató que el piloto estaba resignando las habilidades de relaciones interpersonales en pos de lograr la mayor concentración.

- Pensé que la noticia de la muerte de su madre podría confundirlo. – Ritsuko y Misato concordaron que Shinji exhibía facilidad para abstraerse de las malas noticias pero así como los pilotos debían aislarse cuando se les exigía sincronización, bastaba estar fuera del Evangelion para enfrentarse al mundo real.

- No la fastidies pensando en eso. Tal vez las cosas cambien cuando esto termine. – Misato dio el visto bueno para la inserción de la cápsula y Shinji creyó sentir falta de aire cuando el Entry Plug quedó completamente dentro del Evangelion. Ritsuko cerró la nuca del Evangelion usando códigos en el sistema MAGI.

- Listos para enviar LCL. – Maya desplegó las gráficas del LCL que denotaban pureza absoluta más adición de componentes para facilitar la sincronización del piloto.

- Espero que Shinji sepa provocar peleas por si hay que buscar al Ángel detrás de las montañas y llevarlo a nuestro terreno. – Misato examinaba el rostro de Shinji que denotaba nerviosismo.

- Creo que debes ir a provocar a Asuka. – Ritsuko bromeó cuando Misato tuvo que dejar la sala de pruebas para informar de la estrategia a la rama de Kyushu.

Asuka apreciaba el rostro de Shinji a través de una pantalla que era parte del centro de seguimiento de la rama auxiliar de Osaka, y al mismo tiempo otro monitor daba cuenta de la destrucción en la ciudad de Nagoya donde el Mar de Dirac destruyó parte de la ciudad porque la zona completa era llamada Nagoya también, pero la ciudad en detalle no fue destruida por completo. El límite de la zona cero de Nagoya y el Mar de Dirac era un pequeño lugar que Asuka pudo apreciar cuando iba en caída libre tras la desaparición de la sombra del Ángel, era una plaza adornada por juegos infantiles y un cajón de arena.

La misma imagen de la plaza era prueba del daño en detalle que sufrió Japón por el Mar de Dirac y Kaworu tuvo acceso a la imagen desde la rama de Shikoku donde sus trabajadores con piloto incluido eran parte de la audiencia de las futuras batallas a desarrollarse. Kaworu observaba como dormía Neko completamente ajeno a lo que el mundo estaba viviendo y él también intentó tomando un libro de comics. Su amigo Ryutaro estaba con él mirando las imágenes.

- Así que lo olvidaste. – Ryutaro habló a Kaworu cuando éste hojeaba el libro.

- Menos mal porque tal vez tengamos la respuesta.

Kaworu mostró a Ryutaro la serie de viñetas donde un niño construía una ciudad de arena en una plaza y luego llenaba una cubeta con agua destruyéndola al afirmar que había una represa cerca de la próspera ciudad.

- Para mí es sólo un niño travieso. – Ryutaro se rió ante el rostro serio de Kaworu.

- Pero fue engendrado.

- Obviamente, pero eso no está allí.

- Tienes razón estoy yendo demasiado lejos. Tenemos suficiente con los Ángeles para que le carguemos la mano a _Calvin _para representar la verdadera oscuridad detrás de los ellos.

- ¿Cuál?

- Engendrados por la misma especie que él.


	13. Tela de Dirac

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Trece**

**Tela de Dirac**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.  
**

**Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Espero sus críticas y sugerencias. Gracias.  
**

Misato Katsuragi estaba a mitad de camino entre las oficinas de su unidad de operaciones y el Puente de Mando donde fue destinado el personal indispensable para apoyar la doble campaña que NERV emprendería en contra de dos Ángeles al mismo tiempo. Ganó terreno la teoría de matar dos pájaros de una sola iniciativa para no dar tiempo u oportunidades a los Ángeles en caso de que uno de los dos fuera eliminado, pero la incógnita rodeaba al Ángel encarnado en un Mar de Dirac que mandó a una dimensión desconocida una superficie de terreno en donde vivían cerca de tres millones de japoneses y cuyo destino supuesto era que nunca retornarían de donde estuvieran prisioneros. La visión más bizarra de todas dentro de NERV para cuando la sombra del Ángel sufriera la pérdida de su fuente era que todos los desaparecidos saldrían de la sombra pero luciendo un aspecto diferente. Nadie se atrevía a poner forma a lo que se ocultaba dentro de la sombra pero sí existían nombres. Antes de entrar al Puente de Mando, Misato se detuvo enfrente de la puerta principal contemplando una pequeña telaraña que colgaba de los fierros de la estructura y en lo alto estaba la araña que con sus múltiples ojos observaba a la mujer que no evitó compararla con su hermana mayor que rodeaba Tokyo-3 y amenazaba con lanzar una tela de ácido sobre la ciudad-fortaleza apenas NERV la provocara porque la estrategia era pelear directamente con el Ángel arácnido y terminar de una vez con la amenaza. Finalmente Misato entró al Puente de Mando y ya estaban el Comandante Ikari y su mano derecha.

* * *

Asuka Shikinami terminaba la sincronización con su Evangelion tras unas horas de sosiego pero cargadas de tensión al imaginar que el refrán de la tercera es la vencida no aplicaba para el caso de su combate con el Ángel pero NERV contaba con destruirlo al segundo intento usando el poder de dos centenas de bombas N2 junto con el campo AT del Evangelion al máximo poder para neutralizar al Ángel dada su extensión territorial. La piloto llevó al Evangelion a las afueras de la rama auxiliar en Osaka donde por segunda vez la esperaba el equipo que controlaba el VTOL y ellos le dieron la bienvenida con saludos militares que Asuka observó a la distancia gracias a las ventanas del VTOL. Antes de emprender vuelo, Asuka fijó el cable umbilical al Evangelion y preguntó a los técnicos la viabilidad de no usar el cable durante la exposición del campo AT en paralelo con la descarga de las bombas N2 de manera de optimizar el esfuerzo durante el combate y ella sumó el detalle de que la caída de las bombas se realizaría en menos de los cinco minutos de duración de la batería interna. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta afirmativa y le solicitaron ajustarse estrictamente al plan diseñado en Tokyo-3 y Asuka aceptó la negativa como la opción de volver a recuperar al Evangelion por si las cosas salían mal otra vez pero dentro de su mente estaba el germen de soltarse del VTOL y terminar con el Ángel de forma suicida. Asuka se sorprendió al considerar a la muerte con la probabilidad mayor a todas las veces en que abordó su Evangelion contando la misión fallida del día anterior, la frustrada primera intervención de más temprano y las cientos de pruebas de sincronización.

* * *

Shinji Ikari contenía la respiración tras el llenado del Entry Plug con el LCL, pero Ritsuko le aconsejó relajar su respiración porque el LCL tenía como fin mantener los niveles del piloto para la transferencia de energía. Finalmente, Shinji se relajó no encontrando el LCL sino la estructura del Entry Plug tal como antes pero sentía un zumbido en los oídos que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos para sacarse la tensión pero una sensación de sueño le embargaba y la voz de Misato comenzó a describirle que el proceso de sincronización dependía del nivel de concentración mental del piloto y que se mantuviera con los ojos cerrados para despejar su mente hasta que Ritsuko volviera a hablar con él. Misato y Ritsuko miraban por primera vez como funcionaba el gráfico de sincronización del Evangelion-01 y poco a poco conforme aumentaba el rango de sincronización iban encendiéndose las distintas celdas de energía del Evangelion hasta la celda BORDERLINE que Shinji alcanzó en cerca de diez minutos. Para cuando Ritsuko iba a tomar la palabra, Shinji sólo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón de una forma que lo perturbó porque había una especie de eco en el sonido porque cuando sonaba un pulso otro se repetía al segundo después. Finalmente Ritsuko le comunicó que abriera los ojos y el piloto lo hizo lentamente y el sonido de los dos corazones desapareció de su mente y ahora podía ver la inmensidad de la sala de pruebas gracias a los ojos del Evangelion que en realidad recibían los impulsos de los nervios oculares de Shinji que transferían el sentido de la vista al Evangelion. Ritsuko le ordenó tomar los controles con ambas manos y que se concentrara en mover un brazo como imaginándose a sí mismo ejecutando la acción. Shinji decidió mover su mano derecha y tomó el control diestro tirando del hacia su posición y el efecto fue el Evangelion movió la mano derecha durante unos segundos hasta que Shinji la soltó al sentir agarrotada su mano.

- ¿Estabas imaginándote mi fotografía de presentación? – Misato preguntó a Shinji que no entendió la interrogante salvo los técnicos que se encargaban del Evangelion dentro de la sala de control. Shinji movió la cabeza pensando que el Evangelion lo haría pero Ritsuko le previno diciendo que dentro de la sala de pruebas había limitaciones en la funcionalidad pero una vez en el exterior el Evangelion sería todo suyo.

- ¿No estás en la sala de pruebas? – Shinji examinó los rostros que lo miraban detrás del vidrio que separaba al personal del control de la sala de pruebas propiamente tal. Misato le mencionó que se encontraba en el Puente de Mando con Ritsuko y que toda la conversación fue por vía remota. – Ya veo.

- Piloto Ikari, usted será enviado a la ciudad de Tokyo-3 que será atacada por el Ángel apenas entres dentro de su campo de referencia. – Misato comentó además que la piloto Asuka Shikinami volvería a intentar un nuevo ataque cerca de la zona de Nagoya.

- ¿Nagoya? – Shinji preguntó por primera vez características técnicas del área afectada por el Mar de Dirac y Misato le desplegó un mapa digital en forma de un HUD transparente delante de sus ojos tras previa instrucción de usar una extensión del Entry Plug que estaba detrás de la posición del piloto para visualizar gráficas de distinto orden. Shinji pudo ver el mapa de Japón con la anomalía de que la isla de Honshu estaba dividida en dos partes a la altura de Nagoya pero al aumentar el zoom se dio cuenta que sólo parte de la ciudad fue tragada por el Mar de Dirac. Luego de visualizar el plano de Nagoya con un detalle de varias veces pudo distinguir las zonas específicas que se salvaron y se perdieron. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón al conocer los nombres de las áreas perdidas y su repentina tristeza se reflejó en un aumento de la contaminación mental en 1%. Ritsuko concedió que era normal dadas las condiciones de estrés pero la anomalía no era producto de estrés acumulado por horas de espera y de malas noticias sino por algo de data mucho más antigua de acuerdo a avanzadas gráficas de modelamiento mental que NERV desarrolló dentro del sistema MAGI.

* * *

Kaworu Nagisa miraba el techo de la habitación que la rama de Shikoku le acondicionó porque su apartamento en Matsoyama era inhabitable producto de la evacuación masiva y que NERV lo necesitaba cerca en caso de urgencia. Recordó un sueño extraño que tuvo unas noches atrás donde era atrapado por una visión en donde el universo se veía reducido a un puñado de motas de polvo iluminadas por la luz pálida que entraba por la cortina de la ventana de su apartamento en la ciudad. El muchacho intentaba atrapar las motas y luego las llamó Sol, Tierra, Luna y así con el resto de los planetas. Las paredes de colores grises del apartamento le daban otro matiz a la visión onírica que Kaworu desarrollaba estando despierto y la fundió junto con la negrura que constituía el Mar de Dirac en Honshu y repentinamente aquella visión adquirió un sentido de espeluznante realidad porque se levantó de la cama murmurando que la oscuridad del Mar de Dirac era similar a la materia oscura que formaba el espacio exterior y su sueño adquirió otro significado que no atrevió a asimilarlo por él mismo.

Tras largos minutos de estancia dentro de la habitación se decidió a salir a tomar un paseo por los pasillos de Shikoku apreciando la tensión de los trabajadores de la rama que se enteraban de los últimos detalles de las operaciones simultáneas en Nagoya y Tokyo-3, así como de la incorporación del piloto para el manejo del Evangelion-01. Kaworu tuvo acceso a la identidad del piloto cuando Misato Katsuragi informó de los planes a través de una reunión a larga distancia con los jefes operativos de cada rama, pero los antecedentes aun estaban en poder del departamento de Inteligencia que recibió el reporte por parte del Instituto Marduk. Antes de abrir la puerta de la sala de control de Shikoku, Kaworu se detuvo enfrente del mapa de las instalaciones de la rama y se acercó a él apuntando un lugar en particular que era etqiuetado con letras y números siguiendo un patrón de orden interno. Un técnico que iba en la misma dirección se dio cuenta que Kaworu tenía el semblante perdido.

- ¿Te has perdido? – El técnico ofreció una expresión amistosa que Kaworu agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y ambos recordaron cuando el piloto caminaba por primera vez por las instalaciones hace bastante tiempo y el primer lugar a donde fue Kaworu fue justamente el pasillo en donde se encontraba el mapa de la rama. – Tenías la misma expresión de despistado con la sola diferencia que ahora sí luces realmente perdido. – Kaworu sintió un nudo en su garganta y reconoció por primera vez la frustración que significaba no contar con el Evangelion para aportar en la lucha contra los Ángeles.

- Ese es tu trabajo me decían. – Kaworu tenía en su mente las palabras del mismísimo Comandante Ikari cuando se presentó en una breve visita a Shikoku hace bastante tiempo, y el técnico estuvo de acuerdo con que era una bienvenida un tanto abrupta para un niño pequeño que derrochaba entusiasmo.

- Pensabas que el Evangelion era un robot gigante como los que te llevabas a jugar al colegio, ¿recuerdas? – Kaworu y el técnico rieron cuando recordaron la anécdota de la recreación de una batalla dentro de una caja de arena en el interior de una plaza. – Te regañaron por sacar toda la arena de la caja porque querías construir el GeoFrente de Tokyo-3 debajo de la tierra y por encima pensabas construir una ciudad de torres de arena que simulaba Tokyo.

- He visitado Tokyo-3 sólo una vez en mi vida y era una ciudad enorme. Bueno, me refiero también a Tokyo-2 que es la verdadera ciudad porque la otra está desierta y me pregunto con qué diablos piensan habitarla. – Kaworu se arrepentía de pensar ingenuamente que Tokyo-3 era una ciudad para humanos, cuando después se le reveló que todas las instalaciones fueron construidas para esperar el ataque de los Ángeles. – No estaré viviendo en Tokyo-3 ahora pero me siento realmente atrapado en sus capas de blindaje porque manejo un nivel de verdad que está desconectado del resto de las personas, y probablemente la verdad sea otra.

- De nuestro silencio depende la salvación de la humanidad. – El técnico admitió que era complicado manejar una versión de los hechos que era probablemente parte de lo cierto, pero enfrentarse a la versión que tenía el resto de las personas fuera de NERV representaba un desafío de disciplina que todos dentro de la institución estaban obligados a seguir. – Aún dentro de las instalaciones es mucho más cómodo no hablar del Segundo Impacto tanto en versión normal como en versión NERV-trabajador. A niveles superiores deben estar realmente ahogados en el mar frío debajo del iceberg.

- Veo que te gusta el agua. – Kaworu rió ante la comparación del técnico que comparaba NERV con un iceberg. – El riesgo está en que cualquiera que sepa nadar y soporte las gélidas temperaturas puede penetrar el mar y descubrir que verdaderamente la punta del iceberg no es el panorama completo y después si tiene fortuna revelarlo al mundo.

- Tienes razón porque yo conozco a alguien que lidia con gente común y corriente, y al mismo tiempo con personas del iceberg profundo. – El técnico movió el rostro de forma elocuente señalando a Kaworu como el objeto de la comparación, y movió sus hombros con gesto de desentendimiento.

- Qué cosas dices.

* * *

Asuka podía ver los cientos de aviones de las FFAA de NERV que llevaban las Bombas N2 hacia la zona de impacto que estaba constituida por el Mar de Dirac que era el Ángel mismo y su sombra flotaba encima de lo que quedó de Nagoya. El VTOL que llevaba al Evangelion-02 reducía la velocidad conforme Tokyo-3 actualizaba el punto de impacto de acuerdo a un análisis espectrográfico de concentración de energía hecho por MAGI. Los parámetros normales del Evangelion eran producto tanto por no ser usado aún como por la capacidad de Asuka para mantener un rango de sincronización casi nulo pero con el poder suficiente para manejar al Evangelion. Ritsuko Akagi le recomendó que se reservara esa habilidad para las pruebas y no para combates reales porque cualquier anomalía podría pulverizar ese débil rango a niveles negativos completamente irrecuperables y allí tanto la piloto como el Evangelion sería presa fácil. Sin embargo Asuka incrementó la sincronización cuando el VTOL sobrevoló el área del Mar de Dirac y la piloto consultó por el punto definitivo de impacto, pero Misato respondió que dependía del análisis instantáneo de MAGI.

* * *

Maya Ibuki trabajaba en modelo tridimensionalmente la estructura ácida que rodeaba al Ángel arácnido que tenía como localización fija las laderas de las montañas que rodeaban Tokyo-3 pero por el sector opuesto. Ello constituía un problema porque los planes de NERV era pelear con el Ángel dentro de la ciudad fortaleza para usar las baterías y misiles junto con el Evangelion-01. Al cabo de diez minutos la asistente de Ritsuko completó la representación descubriendo las verdaderas intenciones del Ángel pero ella prefirió llamarlo como una estimación del ataque en ciernes. Ritsuko y Misato la miraban impacientes y la asistente mostró la representación que simulaba la tela de ácido solidificado que el Ángel elaborada en la ladera. La imagen estaba dotada de una simulación avanzada que permitía estimar el movimiento de la telaraña y no así del Ángel. Misato movía la cabeza no creyendo que el Ángel era consciente de que Tokyo-3 era peligroso y en vez de afrontar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la araña prefería ir enterrando la telaraña en las montañas y como la temperatura se incrementaba a la par con la profundidad entonces el ácido se volvería líquido y la trayectoria estimada del ácido era nada menos que las capas de blindaje del GeoFrente.

- Creo que las capas de blindaje sólo disminuirán la velocidad de impacto del ácido y no necesariamente lo detendrán. Lo complicado es que si nuestras capas funcionan el ácido quedará en forma de lago subterráneo y con el aumento en el volumen del líquido el efecto podría ser que toda esa cantidad de ácido caiga de una sola vez encima del GeoFrente y allí las capas de blindaje no aguantarían. – Ritsuko dio su rápida conclusión del modelo creado por Maya y que contaba con el acuerdo de las tres supercomputadoras del sistema MAGI.

- Bien, entonces tendremos que impedir que el Ángel entierre la telaraña. – Misato creyó tener la clave durante fracción de segundo pero Maya le contradijo al afirmar que la telaraña ya estaba en proceso de búsqueda de las capas de blindaje. – No entiendo.

- Capitán Katsuragi, el Ángel progresivamente fusionará su cuerpo con la telaraña cuando ésta alcance cierta profundidad porque según MAGI encontramos restos biológicos en el ácido y que corresponden con el patrón azul. En otras palabras, tendremos un impacto fuerte del ácido en el GeoFrente tanto por un lago del líquido como por la acción del Ángel que entrará en nuestras instalaciones gracias a su enorme energía potencial. – Maya miraba a su mentora que le dio muestras de aprobación al asentir con el rostro y resignar que las MAGI estaban de acuerdo por unanimidad.

- El Ángel no tiene necesidad de acercarse a Tokyo-3.—Misato miró al Comandante Ikari que permanecía quieto en su silla en lo alto del Puente de Mando pero perfectamente enterado de cuanta cosa se moviera dentro del lugar. Fuyutsuki a su costado derecho como siempre.

- Tenemos clavijas de energía en ese lado de la montaña también. – Ritsuko sugirió a Misato que el Evangelion sea liberado por las entradas laterales en las montañas. – El problema sería lo inclinado del terreno pero si Shinji sabe conservar el equilibrio puede pelear.

- Bien. – Misato procesaba el plan que Ritsuko le proponía y que cambiaba el teatro de operaciones de Tokyo-3 a las montañas. – Asuka nos hubiera servido porque maneja el tema de terrenos inestables muy bien. – Ritsuko y Maya recordaron que el pasatiempo preferido de la piloto de Kyushu era andar en bicicleta por senderos complicados y no encontraban asidero para que Misato la trajera a colación. – Lo digo por si la batalla exige más técnica que corazón.

- ¿Acaso no confías en el corazón de tu nuevo piloto? – Ritsuko interpeló a Misato que negó que dudara de las capacidades potenciales de Shinji pero todo podría arruinarse si el piloto era invadido por el miedo. – Mira, nada indica que Shinji sea alguien con ganas de irse de este mundo y por tanto debe tener el instinto de supervivencia a buen recaudo por si las cosas salen mal y tú misma has mencionado que su actitud sumisa es parte de nuestra baraja de naipes contra la indisciplina.

- Está bien Shinji tendrá que pelear por la ladera de la montaña.¿ Y qué hay del ácido?—Misato tenía que asegurarse que el GeoFrente no sufriera las consecuencias del ataque del Ángel y Ritsuko recomendó el uso de baquelita para contrarrestar el ácido.

- Tendremos que costear la reparación de las capas de blindaje que se vean afectadas tanto por el ácido como por la baquelita, pero podemos dotar a Shinji de un rifle que ataque al Ángel con baquelita tanto como herramienta disuasiva como de ataque directo. – Ritsuko coordinó a su departamento para el uso de ingentes cantidades de baquelita que NERV almacenaba en depósitos secretos tanto en el GeoFrente como en estaciones auxiliares alrededor de Tokyo-3.

- Está bien comunicaré el cambio de planes al Comandante Ikari. – Misato giró sobre sus pies y caminó hasta la posición de Gendo Ikari y Fuyutsuki con tranco rápido. En las sillas de mando ambos escucharon el nuevo plan y Fuyutsuki se manifestó incrédulo respecto a la fiabilidad del modelo propuesto por Maya Ibuki pero que las tres supercomputadoras hayan dado su veredicto de forma unánime era un asunto innegable. Gendo Ikari ordenó a Misato que ponga en sus posiciones a todos los elementos de las dos campañas que NERV libraba en Tokyo-3 y Nagoya. Misato regresó a su posición junto a Ritsuko con la confirmación del inicio operativo de las misiones.

- Las Bombas N2 serán lanzadas desde afuera hacia dentro para provocar un factor de incertidumbre en el propio Ángel y para dar tiempo de ventaja al campo AT de Asuka. – La doctora Akagi mostró un esquema donde se apreciaba el orden de lanzamiento de las doscientas bombas N2 de forma decreciente, en donde las últimas que correspondían al 80% desplegarían todo el poder sobre el 20% más concentrado del Ángel. Asimismo Asuka daba informes cada cinco minutos de su posición junto con el VTOL y del aspecto de la sombra del Ángel que simplemente flotaba desde que apareció horas atrás.

- Lleven la Unidad-01 a los canales de liberación ahora. – Misato miró el rostro de Shinji a través de monitores esperando que el piloto se haya interiorizado del estado de la situación tras las comunicaciones. Shinji notó que el movimiento de los técnicos aumentaba y diversos mecanismos se movían alrededor del Evangelion-01.

- Piloto Ikari, ¿me escucha? – Ritsuko inició conversación con Shinji que presentía el inicio del lanzamiento. – Despojaremos al Evangelion de los enlaces a la pared del banco de pruebas.

- Entiendo. - Shinji miró alrededor confirmando que los técnicos desplazaban el puente umbilical que les permitían un monitoreo visual a la altura del rostro de la Unidad. Además una serie de sonidos electrónicos eran evidencia de que el banco de pruebas sufría modificaciones estructurales como por ejemplo que las paredes se ensanchaban y las ataduras del Evangelion con las paredes eran retiradas rápidamente. Finalmente un sonido sordo hizo que Shinji se volteara a ver notando que la pared en donde se apoyaba el Evangelion se abría como una puerta con una gran oscuridad al fondo.

- Shinji, vamos a llevarte rumbo a las vías de escape para los Evangelions de las que disponemos. Hubo un cambio de planes. – Ritsuko llevaba el mando hasta el momento en que Misato ordenara su lanzamiento de manera coordinada con alguna acción similar en el contexto de la zona de Nagoya. Shinji sintió como el Evangelion era desplazado hacia atrás y el banco de pruebas parecía cada vez más lejano. Luces de seguridad eran la única pista para el camino del Evangelion por el oscuro túnel que lo conduciría a las jaulas de lanzamiento.

- Shinji. – Misato habló al piloto con voz en tono interrogativo y el muchacho asintió con el rostro. – Inicialmente te llevaríamos directo a Tokyo-3 pero cambios en el Ángel nos han forzado a cambiar el lugar de batalla en las montañas que rodean a la ciudad. Por ello vamos a fijar el Evangelion a la jaula número 342 que te conducirá a la vía lateral 121, para que estés en la posición requerida. Lo normal es mandar las Unidades por las mismas jaulas en dirección vertical pero necesitamos enviarte por las laterales que colindan con las laderas de las montañas. ¿Has comprendido? – Misato esperó el típico gesto de Shinji de movimiento afirmativo pero el piloto tardó en realizarlo. La razón era que Shinji pudo apreciar el rostro de su padre por las imágenes que le llegaban gracias a la extensión visual que se superponía en su rango de visión de acuerdo al nivel de sincronización.

- Entendido. – Shinji tragó saliva cuando el transporte del Evangelion finalizó con su acople a la jaula 342 y el piloto creyó sentir un frío recorriendo la espalda.

- ¿Está helado, no? – Ritsuko advertía a través de las gráficas que Shinji sintió una menor temperatura producto del contacto del Evangelion con el metal de la jaula 342. Misato sonrió al confirmar que se mantenían los buenos niveles de sincronización. Al instante Maya confirmó la ubicación de Asuka que caminaba por las calles desiertas de Nagoya hasta el límite donde comenzaba el Mar de Dirac y ella no podía calcular la forma en que el campo AT del Evangelion podría ser capaz de neutralizar por completo el escudo enemigo dado el tamaño del Evangelion, pero probablemente la energía de las bombas N2 tendría el efecto de afectar la energía del Ángel de manera que su escudo AT fuera más accesible a Asuka.

- Confirmo posición designada. – Asuka detuvo el andar del Evangelion que recibía la energía necesaria por el cable umbilical que colgaba del VTOL. En caso de emergencia el VTOL fue provisto de una bomba N2 de fácil acceso para Asuka. –La sombra del Ángel se encuentra justo encima de nosotros. – En efecto, la sombra del Ángel estaba dos kilómetros encima del VTOL y Ritsuko se preocupó de que el Ángel utilizara su sombra como una especie de pararrayos para la energía de las Bombas N2.

- No vale atacar la sombra. Si se interpone estamos jodidos. – Misato tuvo la idea de atacar a la sombra antes del combate para sacarla de las cercanías del Ángel pero el riesgo era desencadenar una reacción violenta por parte de la entidad y allí no había chances a favor que apoyaran otro cambio en los planes. – Asuka espera allí.

Misato tenía el control de las dos misiones y sólo faltaba que Shinji estuviera en la posición cero de combate para lo cual ordenó su traslado a la vía lateral que permitiera su salida a las laderas de las montañas opuestas a Tokyo-3. Shinji sintió un fuerte tirón que era la energía magnética que trasladaba el Evangelion hacia el camino designado.

- Una vez que te detengas tendrás a la puerta frente a ti. – Ritsuko advirtió a Shinji que el movimiento básico de la vía era dejarlo enfrente a la puerta de acceso-salida, pero el piloto pensó que el traslado sería lateral, es decir, horizontal, pero en rigor fue una subida en cierto ángulo y realizada a enorme velocidad.

- Ritsuko, ¿por qué hablas de campo y escudo AT de manera alternativa? – Misato estaba a punto de ordenar el posicionamiento de los doscientos aviones que cargaban el mismo número de bombas N2. La doctora Akagi contempló las imágenes en vivo de las maniobras de las FFAA de NERV que modificaban los parámetros de la batalla conforme iban encontrando su lugar designado.

- Asuka no utilizará la energía de terror absoluto para protegerse sino como herramienta de ataque, mientras que el Ángel se protegerá con la energía de terror absoluto. En otras palabras, Asuka no tendrá opción a escapar de potenciales daños si el Ángel logra disminuir la potencia de las bombas y rompe el campo AT que la piloto intentará difundir a través de la extensión del Ángel. – Ritsuko esperaba que la energía de las bombas N2 en los sectores más alejados de la posición del Evangelion ayudaran a amplificar el campo AT con el objeto de abarcar más sectores del Mar de Dirac. – Como el Ángel tiene un escudo AT invertido y eso le da la naturaleza de Mar de Dirac entonces el campo AT de Asuka servirá como protección a la energía de las bombas que formaran una especie de lago energético dentro del Ángel entre el campo AT y el escudo AT invertido. De esta forma el Ángel no podrá usar el escudo AT para afectar al Evangelion y cuando la energía de las bombas se disipe Asuka podrá romper el escudo AT invertido.

- Pero si el escudo AT se encuentra a relativa profundidad en el Mar de Dirac, ¿cómo Asuka va a rasgarlo? – Misato ya se imaginaba a la piloto saltando al Mar de Dirac y el potencial efecto de perderla junto con el Evangelion.

- Simple, tan sólo tendrá que lanzar el Cuchillo Progresivo al interior del Mar de Dirac y la energía de las Bombas N2 en el interior ayudará. – Ritsuko dio expectativas positivas para que el plan tuviera éxito pero Misato le replicó acerca del riesgo que el Mar de Dirac simplemente se tragara la energía y la operación terminara ahí mismo. – Hay que confiar en que las bombas N2 harán su trabajo.

- Shinji, dime lo que ves. – Misato respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse al piloto novato que distinguía un brillo en forma cuadrada alrededor de la oscuridad de la vía lateral apenas el Evangelion se detuvo. Cuando el piloto comunicó lo anterior, Misato le advirtió que la puerta se abriría dejándole en las laderas de las montañas a una distancia aproximada de tres kilómetros del Ángel. – Una vez afuera tienes que caminar unos metros y estudia al Ángel. Tú debes decirnos lo que ocurra afuera, ¿vale?

- Sí. – Shinji escuchó como mecanismos secretos abrían la puerta y la luz del sol entraba a la vía lateral. Segundos después los técnicos que estaban al lado de la puerta gigante le hacían señas a Shinji para que saliera. Entonces, el piloto tomó los controles con ambas manos y los movió hacia delante con la idea de simplemente caminar y como consecuencia el Evangelion dio unos pasos que capturaron la atención de toda la gente de NERV que seguía los eventos con emoción contenida porque nadie podía dejar ver intranquilidad o malos augurios.

- Bien piloto Ikari. – Ritsuko estaba atenta a cualquier cambio en los parámetros del Evangelion debido a pérdidas en el rango de sincronización del novato pero la contaminación mental se mantenía en niveles aceptables para lograr movimientos básicos y complejos. Su asistente controlaba la concentración del LCL para maximizar la transferencia de energía pero los índices indicaban buenos números. – Se debe a que Shinji está aprendiendo a manejar el Evangelion pero la etapa de aprendizaje se encuentra sujeta a mayores volatilidades que un piloto con experiencia porque puede anticiparse a sus propios miedos.

- Me estás proponiendo un extraño desafío Ritsuko. – Misato sonrió al escuchar el análisis de Maya y su jefa. Ellas la miraron buscando la respuesta. – Necesitamos de maniobras exactas, y Shinji puede realizarlas porque sabe mantener la concentración, pero con maniobras exactas me refiero a acciones precisas y cargadas de la energía necesaria para aplacar la amenaza del Ángel de manera efectiva.

- Bueno yo te diré cuando Shinji comience a titubear y tú serás quien ponga el acento en la intensidad del ataque. – Ritsuko se calló cuando Shinji posicionó el Evangelion en las afueras de la vía lateral cuando la luz del sol caía de forma especial sobre las montañas. El piloto se encontró con la imagen aterradora del Ángel arácnido que tejía una gruesa telaraña de ácido sólido que iba enterrando debajo de él para finalmente lanzarse con ella para acabar con el GeoFrente.

- Shinji, prepárate para recibir un rifle cargado con un líquido especial llamado baquelita que impedirá el avance de la telaraña a través de los niveles subterráneos. Recuerda que el Ángel responderá con su escudo AT para repeler el ataque o bien te atacará. – Misato miró al Comandante Ikari que seguía los detalles desde su posición. – Comandante, todo está en su posición. – Shinji vio a un VTOL que le alcanzaba un rifle negro de gran tamaño y de forma obvia se concentró en tomarlo como quien coge algún objeto a cierta altura. Ritsuko sonrió cuando el Evangelion tenía el rifle en su mano derecha.

- Muy bien capitán Katsuragi, comencemos. – Gendo Ikari se mantuvo imperturbable junto con Fuyutsuki que miraba a Misato con rostro serio. La aludida tenía en un monitor con la imagen dividida en dos mitades para el perfil de cada piloto en escena. Asuka miraba el Mar de Dirac desde el límite en la ciudad de Nagoya, y su colega Shinji hacía lo propio con la araña pero desde las montañas aledañas. Ritsuko confirmó que la sombra del Ángel negro estaba flotando tres kilómetros por encima del VTOL y que los aviones lanzarían las bombas hacia la estructura del Ángel evitando todo contacto con la esfera alba.

- Asuka acércate al Mar de Dirac y despliega tu campo AT. Ikari apunte el rifle en dirección al Ángel y espere orden de disparo. – Misato intentaba escoger las vistas que mejor le acomodaban para seguir los detalles de la operación porque el Puente de Mando estaba lleno de monitores controlándolo todo. Ritsuko y Maya estaban atentas a cualquier cambio en los Ángeles que no parecían presagiar que vendría ataque a sus posiciones.

Asuka extendió los brazos del Evangelion y adoptó posición boca arriba para desplegar el campo AT con el tronco superior de la Unidad. El riesgo radicaba en que era más fácil perder el Evangelion en caso de que el Ángel ampliara el Mar de Dirac. Al mismo tiempo los primeros aviones descendieron a una altura equivalente a la sombra del Ángel sin que ésta desapareciera.

- Asuka está desplegando el campo AT en la superficie del Mar de Dirac usando todo el esfuerzo físico de los controles de una sola vez. – Ritsuko apuntó al monitor que mostraba a Asuka con los controles completamente en posición delantera y aguantando con las manos la presión del Mar de Dirac. Shinji estaba apuntando al Ángel desde hacía unos segundos.

- Se nota que ha visto películas piloto Ikari. – Misato recibió confirmación que las posiciones ordenadas eran las correctas. – Bombas N2 desde cero a cincuenta listas para lanzamiento en diez segundos. Ikari dispare dos descargas de baquelita al Ángel cuando el punto de mira alcance el número cien de acuerdo con el visor que tiene sobre su cabeza. Sólo espere que aparezca el valor y dispare. Asuka sigue aguantando.

- 4,5% del Mar de Dirac cubierto por el campo AT. Escudo AT invertido está subiendo desde las capas profundas del Mar de Dirac. Bombas N2 impactarán en cinco segundos conforme vayan incrementando velocidad en caída libre. – Maya se detuvo en el reporte cuando las primeras cincuenta bombas N2 explotaron encima del Mar de Dirac sin producir efecto perceptible alguno. – Campo AT en 25%.

- Muy bien, las bombas están amplificando el campo AT de Asuka. – Ritsuko miraba las gráficas que indicaban más color verde que negro en el modelo 3D del Mar de Dirac.

Shinji miraba como los números seguían su curso ascendente hacia el valor cien y cuando aquel número apareció enfrente de sus ojos tanteó con sus dedos dos botones que decidió presionar para las descargas de baquelita. Finalmente, realizó la primera descarga y el líquido rojo de alta densidad salió disparado con una velocidad suficiente para alterar el viento que estaba encerrado entre las montañas. La descarga alcanzó al Ángel que lo repelió con su escudo AT en forma de pentágono amarillo. El líquido fue expedido hacia las alturas y comenzó a caer en forma de lluvia. Misato agradeció que Shinji se tomara su tiempo para la segunda descarga porque le ordenó no efectuarla al ver la reacción del Ángel. Ritsuko temía que era imposible atacar al Ángel con baquelita en la superficie y lo mejor para la utilización del líquido era atacar la telaraña antes de que afectara a las capas de blindaje y que Shinji mismo se encargara del Ángel en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Bien, Shinji suelta el rifle de baquelita. – Misato tenía en su mente usar el Cuchillo Progresivo inmediatamente pero el Comandante Ikari estaba deseoso de conocer el verdadero mecanismo defensivo del Ángel y dispuso que sendos batallones aéreos de NERV bombardearan al enemigo con misiles de mediano impacto. Misato comenzó con los arreglos y Shinji tendría que estudiar el comportamiento del Ángel.

- Campo AT en 50%. – Maya estaba perpleja al ver como la extensión del campo AT desplegado por Asuka abarcó la mitad del Mar de Dirac que partió la Isla de Honshu en dos mitades. Misato decidió acelerar la caída del resto de bombas de acuerdo a los puntos de impacto elegidos y los aviones las dejaron caer sin piedad sobre la superficie negra. Ritsuko confirmó que el escudo AT invertido del Ángel era incapaz de salir a la superficie para seguir tragando terreno y que era imprescindible que Asuka utilizara el Cuchillo Progresivo en breves momentos.

- Asuka, extrae el Cuchillo Progresivo de tu espalda e inicia proceso de vibración ultrasónica a máximo nivel. – Misato temió que la potencia del campo AT disminuyera cuando Asuka se incorporara del suelo y lanzara el Cuchillo hacia las entrañas del Mar de Dirac para rasgar el escudo AT invertido.

- ¿Y si el Ángel se traga el Cuchillo? – Asuka balbuceó unas palabras que fueron perfectamente inteligibles en el Puente de Mando dando a entender que la piloto estaba sufriendo gran estrés físico y mental pero totalmente alerta y consciente de las circunstancias.

- El Ángel no está tragándose la energía de las Bombas N2. En el peor de los casos tendremos un Ángel más debilitado. – Ritsuko dio una respuesta rápida a Asuka que comenzó a incorporar el Evangelion con el Cuchillo vibrando en frecuencias ultrasónicas.

- Asuka, sólo arrójalo. – Misato vio como Asuka tuvo que soltar los controles para tirar el Cuchillo y simplemente ver que el campo AT que desplegó durase lo suficiente para derrotar al Ángel. Los aviones lanzaron las últimas bombas N2 sobre el Mar de Dirac.

El Cuchillo alcanzó velocidad de 200 Km/h antes de perderse en el interior del Mar de Dirac y las bombas dejaron de caer. Asuka miró hacia la sombra del Ángel que en ningún momento dejó de flotar sobre el VTOL y por consiguiente encima de ella.

- La sombra está aumentando de tamaño. – Maya incluso podía ver a través de los monitores como la sombra iba adquiriendo mayor volumen y se correspondía con que el Mar de Dirac estaba empequeñeciéndose de forma progresiva. Muchos esperaban que el Mar al ser derrotado regresara lo que se tragó pero simplemente apareció gran cantidad de agua marina confirmando que Honshu estaría dividida en dos para siempre.

- Ha desaparecido el Mar de Dirac en cosa de pocos minutos. – Ritsuko sugirió a Misato que retire al VTOL con el Evangelion-02 de la zona por si la sombra en forma de pelota revienta encima.

- Asuka, puedes retirarte. – Misato ordenó el retiro de la Unidad 02 de la zona límite con el extinto Mar de Dirac y como precaución los batallones aéreos también abandonaron la zona cercana a la sombra del Ángel que emitía ruidos extraños en su interior. Asuka corrió por las calles desiertas de Nagoya sin tirar demasiado del VTOL.

- ¡Se está abriendo la Sombra! – Maya exclamó con voz cargada de emoción el hecho de que la sombra estaba siendo rasgada desde su interior y cientos de litros de sangre o un líquido rojo caían al suelo inundándolo todo. Para entonces, los técnicos del VTOL elevaron a Asuka para llevarla a un sitio seguro. De la sombra salió un objeto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Misato no podía distinguir la forma del objeto que rasgaba a la sombra desde el interior producto de la gran cantidad de líquido rojo que Ritsuko afirmó que era LCL, y Maya mencionó que el asunto se parecía al Segundo Impacto por la cantidad de LCL expelida luego de los incidentes. El líquido caía sobre las zonas que fueron devastadas por el Mar de Dirac llenando por completo el canal entre las mitades de Honshu.

- Es el Evangelion-03. – Ritsuko no podía creer que el objeto que rasgó a la sombra fue el Evangelion-03 que saltó desde lo poco que quedaba de sombra al suelo sin tener un piloto en su interior. Maya advirtió señales procedentes del Evangelion-03 que MAGI interpretó como Modo Berserk y Misato preguntó si las supercomputadoras detectaban patrón azul dentro del Evangelion pero la respuesta fue negativa.

- Nos devolvió al Evangelion. – Misato negaba con el rostro al ver que ningún otro Ángel aparecía. – Se está deteniendo.

- Modo Berserk apagado. – Ritsuko y el resto de los integrantes del Puente de Mando miraban perplejos cuando el Evangelion-03 tropezó producto de la perdida repentina de energía anómala o Modo Berserk. Gendo Ikari pidió que las fuerzas de NERV se hicieran cargo de la Unidad que parecía no estar infectada como al principio. Misato observó el mapa de agrupación de fuerzas aéreas de NERV a lo largo de Japón y avisó al Comandante Ikari que varios batallones estaban listos para atacar al Ángel arácnido.

- Ya sabe qué hacer. – Gendo Ikari dijo aquellas escuetas palabras que Misato interpretó como la señal para matar al segundo pájaro del día sin importar lo que ocurrió en Nagoya segundos antes y Shinji era consciente de todo el alboroto que había dentro de NERV con los hechos acontecidos pero era tarea de Misato abocar todos los esfuerzos en el Ángel que quedaba con vida y que amenazaba al GeoFrente de manera directa con la infiltración de ácido a través de las capas de blindaje. Maya precisó que el ácido avanzaba lentamente y ya las cañerías de baquelita estaban conduciendo el líquido a un punto en que iba a neutralizar al ácido que con el aumento de profundidad se hacía líquido.

Shinji vio a la distancia a los aviones que avanzaban en formación desde la ciudad de Tokyo-3 hacia la quebrada en donde estaban el Ángel y el Evangelion. Los aviones estaban a cierta altura sobre la araña y lanzaron descargas de misiles que fueron chocando con el escudo AT del Ángel tal como Shinji lanzó la baquelita. Gendo Ikari creyó que el Ángel reaccionaría de peor forma pero tal como el resto era una entidad pasiva.

- No hay caso. – Misato miró a Ritsuko que intentaba encontrar una vía para facilitar la tarea de combate a Shinji pero el asunto estaba zanjado respecto al rol activo que tendría que asimilar el piloto novato. – Shinji, tienes a tu disposición el Cuchillo Progresivo que permite atravesar los escudos AT de los Ángeles gracias a su vibración ultrasónica.

- Entiendo. – Shinji pensó que el Cuchillo le sería dado por el VTOL pero Ritsuko le indicó la forma de sacarlo de su espalda ejecutando una serie de movimientos básicos con los controles que estaban programados en el Evangelion.

- Es de las pocas cosas que tenemos el derecho de manipular dentro de un Evangelion, pero depende de ti el modo en que utilices el arma. – Ritsuko miró como Misato iba donde el Comandante Ikari a recibir instrucciones más precisas y previno a Shinji de realizar los movimientos cuando Misato lo ordenara.

- Doctora, el ácido se encuentra a escasa distancia de la primera capa de blindaje del GeoFrente debajo de la montaña, mientras que la baquelita está siendo vaciada encima de la capa para contrarrestar el poder del ácido. – Maya mostraba como el líquido rojo estaba depositándose sobre la primera capa aprovechando una suerte de espacio hueco que tenía fines secretos. Ritsuko seguía pensando en que la baquelita podría acelerar la acción del ácido en un escenario pesimista. – Ya está.

La baquelita iba cambiando su composición química conforme el ácido ingresaba en el espacio vacío sobre la primera capa y las primeras reacciones eran de asimilación del ácido formando un nuevo líquido que no erosionada el material blindado de la capa, pero con el paso de los segundos la concentración del ácido aumentó violentamente, y ello coincidió con un cambio en la postura del Ángel sobre la ladera de la montaña que levantó las ocho patas cambiando de ángulo.

- Tendríamos mala suerte si el Ángel decide cambiarse a Tokyo-3 ahora. – Ritsuko apreciaba el camino diagonal del ácido mientras más baquelita era enviada, y de improviso el Ángel dejó de enterrar ácido. – No puede ser.

- ¿Qué ocurre doctora? – Maya también notó que ya no entraba más ácido a la cavidad no porque estuviera llena sino porque el Ángel detuvo la secreción de ácido.

- El Ángel intentará meterse dentro de la montaña para invadir el GeoFrente. Mira la gráfica de recorrido del ácido. – Ritsuko cambió la perspectiva de las distintas imágenes encontrando como el ácido socavó la montaña en su interior formando un túnel de dimensiones suficientes para la araña. Misato ya estaba volviendo de la posición del Comandante Ikari mientras Shinji sólo esperaba.

- El Comandante desea que ataquemos al Ángel antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – Misato comunicó las órdenes del Comandante casi recitando un poema y Ritsuko se sintió incómoda que su colega dejara traslucir un problema de entendimiento de la estrategia de Ikari.

- ¿Y qué significa? – Ritsuko quería saber la razón de la molestia de Misato luego de volver del Puente de Mando, sin ahondar demasiado.

- Sugiere que el ataque sobre el Ángel sea de inmediato usando el Evangelion. – Misato miró hacia el rostro de Shinji que tenía los ojos cerrados. – Shinji, puedes extraer el Cuchillo Progresivo porque tendrás que vértelas con el Ángel ahora.

- Si, capitán. – Shinji volvió a percibir aquella sensación que Misato demostró cuando se encontraban en el cuarto del Evangelion-01 tras saber que su madre había muerto años atrás, y era el sentimiento de que no había opción que elegir durante esos momentos complicados.

- La cavidad se encuentra llena. – Maya detectó que la primera capa de blindaje perdió resistencia en 0,05% producto de la presión ejercida por el líquido compuesto por ácido y baquelita. – Ya no es posible mandar baquelita.

- Supongo que el Ángel usará la presión sobre la primera capa para lanzarse e invadirnos, ¿cierto? – A Misato no le parecía imposible que otro Ángel fuera capaz de modificar las montañas tal como el primero. – Shinji se encuentra anclado al cable umbilical original y entre su posición y la del enemigo hay dos clavijas excavadas en las laderas de la montaña.

- Exacto, pero el Ángel podrá moverse con libertad suponiendo que se comporte como una araña y tal vez Shinji quedaría atrapado en la quebrada. – Ritsuko dio con las frases exactas para dejar a Misato sin salida en la misión mientras Shinji simplemente esperaba cualquier orden.

- Entonces hay que encontrar la manera de encerrar al Ángel. – Misato observaba la gráfica en donde la cantidad de baquelita excedía al volumen de ácido en unas cuantas décimas, y además aumentaba el daño sobre la primera capa de blindaje.

- El Ángel terminará enterrándose. – Maya movió los hombros como dando una especie de respuesta que podría dar algún tipo de solución, dado que era necesario sacar al Ángel de su guarida en la montaña. Misato recordó que el Comandante Ikari le ordenó acabar con el Ángel en una sola maniobra.

- Tendremos que permitirle al Ángel que entre hasta el nivel de la cavidad, y luego sacarlo para que Shinji lo mate. – Misato no se daba cuenta que los presentes en el Puente de Mando estaban lejos de entenderle los primeros atisbos de una estrategia, pero continuó hablando como si estuviera sola. – Derretiremos la baquelita para crear una consistencia que el Ángel reconozca como desconocida, es decir, tóxica y no tenga ganas de seguir dentro. Luego lo expulsaremos volando la cavidad con explosivos, y aprovechando esa velocidad de expulsión nuestro piloto podrá apuntar y disparar con el Cuchillo Progresivo.

- Porque el Ángel no tendrá tiempo de reaccionar al dejar parte de su energía concentrada en el escudo AT que supuestamente activaría como respuesta a una explosión. – Ritsuko completó el plan de Misato sin dejar pausa entre las palabras y conteniendo la respiración.

- Exacto. – Misato dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a Shinji. – Ikari, ¿sabe usted lanzar objetos contundentes con fuerza?

Shinji pensó durante unos segundos e imaginó que se deshacía de alguien que odiaba en ese momento.

- No lo sé muy bien, pero puedo concentrarme en que lanzo a mi peor enemigo. – Shinji se arrepintió segundos después por lo que dijo, pero al ver que Misato aceptaba la explicación como satisfactoria olvidó que sentimientos profundos lo embargaron durante poco tiempo.

- Maya, derrite esa cavidad. – Misato dio precisa con la orden a los técnicos que lideraba la asistente de Ritsuko, y de inmediato se aseguró de contar con una forma de calentar la cavidad y encontró que podían desviar las vías de aire caliente del sistema de refrigeración global del GeoFrente para el objetivo. Luego, intentó ver como disponer de explosivos y recordó que cada capa estaba dotada con cientos de detonantes que los constructores dejaron en caso de alguna emergencia en el interior del GeoFrente y decidió resignarse ante la idea de usar toda la línea de explosivos de la primera capa, pero sólo aquella alrededor de la cavidad. La detonación debía corresponder a un ángulo de escape para que Shinji tuviera el Ángel a disposición.

- Shinji, dejaremos que el Ángel entre en los terrenos cercanos a la primera capa de blindaje porque le haremos perder parte de su energía aquí, y después lo expulsaremos para tú des el golpe de gracia lanzando el Cuchillo Progresivo directamente al escudo AT que debiera estar disminuido. – Misato resumió la estrategia en palabras más coloquiales para que su piloto entendiera sin mayores rodeos.

- Maya, calienta la sopa. – Ritsuko comenzó a calcular los daños sobre la primera capa de blindaje del GeoFrente en la sección correspondiente a la posición de la cavidad con baquelita y ácido. – Misato, Shinji tendrá una oportunidad para eliminar al Ángel porque el impulso de la expulsión no durará mucho.

- Piloto Ikari, suerte. – Misato prefirió dejar a Shinji con la sensación de que el operación partía de forma inmediata como estrategia para evitar desconcentración y pérdidas en los rangos de sincronización.

MAGI detectó el aumento de la temperatura del líquido compuesto por baquelita y ácido, y dicha acción fue realizada poco a poco para no colapsar la primera capa de blindaje e impedir una reacción violenta por parte del Ángel. Por otro lado aún no había evidencia de que el Ángel notase el cambio en la temperatura para que bajara a las profundidades, pero después de quince minutos en que la primera capa registró pérdidas por 1% de su fortaleza, Shinji reportó que la araña movió las patas y comenzó a cavar siguiendo el rastro de acidez.

- Nos están preguntando por el tiempo requerido para las detonaciones. – Maya recibió una llamada de los técnicos que arreglaron la línea de explosivos indicando que ya estaba lista.

- Que detonen cuando el Ángel ingrese en la cavidad, es decir, yo le daré la información. – La capitana Katsuragi no tenía tiempo para crear dentro de MAGI una suerte de cuenta atrás porque la entrada del Ángel hacia la cavidad era en tiempo indeterminado.

El Ángel desapareció de la vista de Shinji al penetrar una cierta cantidad de metros, y los temblores que sacudían a la montaña modificaban la consistencia de la pasta dentro de la cavidad. Ritsuko necesitaba que la baquelita no fuera afectada por el incremento en la temperatura para que el Ángel no tuviera como seguir descendiendo a las capas de blindaje, pero para tranquilidad de NERV los temblores sólo desprendían trozos de la montaña en el exterior y el túnel que excavaba la araña reunía la condiciones necesarias para su rápida expulsión posterior.

- El Ángel se encuentra a dos kilómetros de la cavidad, y la temperatura está siendo elevada de manera creciente. – Maya recibió reportes que la temperatura podría afectar la calidad de las detonaciones e incluso algunas cargas podrían explotar antes de tiempo. – La probabilidad para ello es muy baja de acuerdo a MAGI.

- Pero distinta de cero. Detengan el incremento en la temperatura. – Misato dio a todos en el GeoFrente su propio punto cero al pedir que el incremento en la cavidad fuera detenido para simplemente esperar el arribo de la araña. Ritsuko simplemente miraba el túnel excavado por la araña, cuando asomaron las ocho patas en el techo de la cavidad. Todos miraban a Misato.

- Shinji debes empuñar el Cuchillo Progresivo ahora. – Ritsuko se adelantó a Misato que por su parte dio la orden para la detonación de las cargas puestas en la primera capa de blindaje.

Shinji ejecutó la orden, pero Maya le sopló que debía vibrar el cuchillo usando un botón específico dentro de los controles. Sintió como le dolía la mano derecha pero no se quejó.

- ¡Fuego!

El Ángel vio como la cavidad era cubierta hasta su posición por el líquido que era expulsado gracias a la energía de los explosivos y rápidamente desplegó su escudo AT en el espacio intersticial entre la cavidad y la boca del túnel. El reducido espacio provocó que la energía del escudo AT resonara en las paredes subterráneas incrementando la temperatura del líquido que empujó al Ángel hacia el exterior a enorme velocidad como un geiser caliente. Shinji sentía como la tierra se despedazaba bajo sus pies y adoptó una postura más agresiva mientras el Cuchillo Progresivo alcanzaba la máxima vibración.

El calor prácticamente anuló el escudo AT y la araña salió despedida del túnel hacia el cielo, y Shinji lanzó el Cuchillo Progresivo que gracias a la vibración se clavó directamente en el cuerpo del Ángel que emitió gritos estremecedores. Durante varios minutos el Ángel usó el remanente de energía del escudo AT para extraer el Cuchillo de su cuerpo pero el daño fue suficiente para acabar con la vida del enemigo en forma de una poderosa explosión en forma de cruz.

Toda la quebrada quedó bañada por el líquido rojo que se secaba sobre el lecho de un río extinto cientos de años atrás. Shinji se tapó los ojos para no perder la vista por el destello enceguecedor de la explosión que iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y con ello la amenaza que se cernía sobre Tokyo-3, pero para el Comandante Ikari se avecinaba una tormenta en forma de una furiosa llamada telefónica desde el Gobierno Japonés pidiendo explicaciones por la verdadera masacre que destruyó parte de la isla de Honshu. Gendo Ikari apenas movió el cuerpo para atender la llamada.

- Ha ocurrido el Tercer Impacto señor Presidente. – Gendo Ikari sólo se concentraba en escuchar la furiosa voz del Presidente que cambió a incertidumbre absoluta. – NERV necesita que nos de control especial sobre las amenazas que vendrán porque creemos que algunos impactos más serán necesarios para acabar con la vida sobre la tierra.

Shinji dejó caer el cuerpo sobre su asiento y soltó los controles sintiendo sueño o tal vez le invadía lo que dejo encerrado dentro de su corazón desde el momento en que aceptó ser piloto del Evangelion-01. Unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

- Piloto Ikari puede descansar. Misión completada. – Misato sonrió tras respirar profundamente y al igual que su piloto se dejó caer en una silla mientras Ritsuko le extendía un trozo de chocolate. – Gracias Ritsuko.

- No hay de qué.


	14. Piloto Shinji Ikari

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Catorce**

**Piloto Shinji Ikari**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.  
**

**Hola a todos, ahora un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Gracias por leer. Saludos.  
**

El Evangelion-01 fue vuelto a su jaula de protección en el interior del ROOM-01, pero esta vez un líquido pálido lo cubría desde los pies sólo dejando la cabeza al descubierto. El puente umbilical hacía las veces de pasadizo desde un extremo al otro del ROOM-01 y era punto vital para los cables de telemetría que registraban cada parámetro del Evangelion. Al mismo tiempo constituía el lugar donde los técnicos que trabajaban siempre con la Unidad se tomaban unos minutos de sosiego en donde las ganas de pasar algunos instantes de descanso se convertían en tiempo para contemplar la belleza del rostro del Evangelion. Varios de los técnicos habían forjado una estrecha relación con la entidad y se esmeraban en hacer el trabajo lo mejor posible y luego de la batalla con el Ángel sentían que su labor entraba en otra fase donde ya los números que brindaba MAGI ya no eran parte de supuestos, sino parámetros de actividad real. El equipo del ROOM-01 tenía como misión asegurarse que el Evangelion no entrara en Modo Berserk durante su estancia en las jaulas, y con mayor razón después de una batalla porque quizás algún par nervioso dentro de cuerpo de la Unidad pudo quedar con energía remanente. Hasta el momento las cosas avanzaban de forma normal y el equipo iba trabajando bajo presión pero a un ritmo constante sin acelerarse.

El piloto del Evangelion-01 aún vestía el Plug Suit 01 después de la batalla y observaba el rostro de su Unidad desde el Puente Umbilical con ambos brazos apoyados en las barandas del puente. El rostro enorme de la Unidad capturaba su atención pero Shinji sólo intentaba perderse dentro del intenso color púrpura para disimular la herida que lo afectaba en su interior, porque aquella revelación hecha por su padre volvió a su mente. No se percató que la doctora Ritsuko Akagi iba hacia él desde un extremo del Puente y ella se puso a contemplar el rostro igual que Shinji y sintió como el cansancio le bajaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies porque bostezó de forma sonora. Shinji movió la cabeza hacia ella e hizo una leve reverencia y saludó con el rostro ligeramente inclinado. Ritsuko contestó el saludo amablemente y se restregaba los ojos.

- Creo que el Evangelion ya está roncando. – Ritsuko mencionó que todos en NERV tenían el sueño reflejado en sus rostros tras las dos batallas en el día y contando además con el primer Ángel que atacó el día anterior en Shikoku. – Aunque por el bien de nosotros ni siquiera debería roncar.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Shinji sintió que Ritsuko mostraba una apariencia más relajada que durante las horas dentro del Puente de Mando y recordó el incidente con el técnico que murió encima de las MAGI. También recordó cuando Ritsuko dijo que un incidente parecido ocurrió con su propia madre.

- Puede existir energía residual dentro del Evangelion y hay probabilidades de que se exprese aunque no haya piloto en su interior. Le llamamos Modo Berserk y es complicado de lidiar porque el Evangelion puede matarnos a todos. – Ritsuko sonrió cuando Shinji miró al Evangelion como algo que inspiraba respeto tal como una persona y el muchacho bajó el rostro al pensar la posibilidad de que el Evangelion se comportara como una entidad autoconsciente.

- Lo siento por su madre doctora. – Shinji miró por unos instantes a Ritsuko que agradeció aquellas palabras cargadas de una tristeza que el piloto deseaba sacar de su interior de forma desesperada. Ritsuko sentía como una cortina invisible de hierro los separaba a ambos pero susceptible de ser agujereada si se contaba con las palabras adecuadas.

- Tú madre creo el Evangelion. – Ritsuko agarró la baranda del Puente con firmeza como esperando un vendaval emocional desde Shinji que tenía los ojos en blanco. Luego, él tragó saliva y miró a la doctora que lucía expectante por alguna réplica.

- Su madre MAGI. – Shinji negó instintivamente con el rostro al cometer una indiscreción con alguien de mayor edad que él, pero la doctora se relajó al ver que el muchacho era capaz de atar cabos de forma de sobrellevar su dolor. Ritsuko cambió la postura sobre el Puente de manera que ya no apoyaba las manos con una firmeza nerviosa sino con el temple de estar orgullosa por retornar al Evangelion a su jaula tras la batalla.

- Doctora Akagi…Shinji. – Misato venía caminando por el puente pero los aludidos ni escucharon el sonido de los tacos de la mujer que se unió a ellos al contemplar el Evangelion y escuchar como los técnicos chequeaban los parámetros de la Unidad. - ¿Qué tal está el Evangelion?

- No existe energía residual que pueda desarrollar Modo Berserk. – Ritsuko cambió el tono de voz hacia Misato mostrando formalidad y la capitana asintió sobriamente. Shinji creyó ver como ambas mujeres se comportaban según las circunstancias. – Capitán Katsuragi, debo contarle que nuestro piloto Ikari ha tomado conocimiento del Modo Berserk.

- Que bueno saberlo…Shinji, has aprendido bastante hoy. – Misato sonrió al piloto que movía la cabeza al sentir la estrechez del Plug.

- En la muñeca derecha está el botón para desajustar su traje. – Ritsuko apuntaba el botón que Shinji había usado antes para ajustarse el Plug. – Debo retirarme capitán Katsuragi…piloto Ikari con su permiso.

- Adelante. – Misato y Shinji respondieron al unísono y Ritsuko se alejó por donde mismo se aproximó al piloto que sentía mayor holgura en su cuerpo. Misato cerró los ojos por un momento sintiendo sueño.

- Ritsuko me dijo que el Evangelion no debía roncar. – Shinji evitó reírse al recordar las palabras de Ritsuko, pero lo que le dejó pasmado fue que Misato dijo no estar sorprendida por un comentario así por parte de la doctora. - ¿Por qué?

- Dice la leyenda que si pasas demasiado tiempo aquí te envuelve el influjo de los Evangelions, y después los ves como una persona más. – Misato reconoció que no era raro que muchos pasaran delante del rostro enorme y lo contemplasen durante unos segundos como forma de evadir sus problemas o para mantener la esperanza de que todo cambiará para mejor.

- Misato…creo que no sabría que pensar delante del Evangelion. – Shinji tenía la voz agarrotada por la congoja y su capitán apenas desvió la mirada para no parecer entrometida pero se quedó en silencio como acompañando a Shinji que había quedado sin voz. Ella cerró sus ojos tanto para dejarlos descansar como reprimiendo un fuerte suspiro.

- Debes pensar en tu madre…y en tu padre. – Misato se animó a hablar cuando volteó para observar a Shinji encontrándolo con el rostro gacho y con la mirada perdida en el piso del Puente Umbilical. – Seguro va a dolerte tanto por dolor como por rabia, pero no puedes pasar por ello sin más. Lo siento.

- ¿Qué hago? – Shinji miró a Misato suplicando por una respuesta que le indicara el paso siguiente y literalmente parecía necesitar instrucciones para donde dirigir sus pies porque los sentía como dos grandes cuerpos de plomo, pesados y que lo ataban al Puente. De prontó creyó comprender la razón por la cual no quería moverse y era aquella que vinculaba a su madre con el Evangelion y ahora sintió esa admiración que todos en NERV tenían por el Evangelion con la diferencia que representaba una suerte de tumba de su madre.

- Primero debes cambiarte de ropa porque el Plug Suit debe ser esterilizado, y además tienes que sentirte más cómodo y descansar. – Misato hizo un gesto con la mano invitando a Shinji para que la siguiera hacia un extremo del Puente Umbilical. Para ese entonces la actividad de los técnicos estaba reducida sólo a labores de vigilancia pues todos los instrumentos de telemetría fueron situados correctamente y saltarían ante cualquier manifestación de energía dentro del Evangelion. Shinji miró a la Unidad segundos antes de que la puerta de acceso al Puente se cerrara.

Misato condujo a Shinji por los pasillos del Cuartel General a paso lento y el muchacho notó que la mujer iba examinando los mapas del lugar que estaban pegados en las paredes como pista de guía para los empleados. Shinji miró uno de ellos encontrando el lugar donde se guardaban los Plug Suit tras recordar el número grabado en la puerta de dicha habitación donde él mismo se preparó antes de abordar el Entry Plug, pero Misato miraba a cada lado y saludaba a los empleados que caminaban por allí. Shinji quiso indicarle el lugar preciso pero ahora la capitana había apretado el paso y luego de pocos minutos llegaron frente a la puerta.

- Bueno, todo está tal como lo dejaste allí dentro. Así que vístete y me vas a buscar a la oficina que tengo aquí. Recuerda A-8021. – Misato asintió y dejó a Shinji frente a la puerta y al instante la mujer dobló por una esquina del pasillo.

Dentro de la habitación, Shinji se sacó el Suit rápidamente y lo guardó en la bolsa en que venía antes de usarlo. Encontró su ropa de siempre encima de la cama que ocupaba cerca de la mitad de la habitación que era pequeña. Tras atarse las agujetas de las zapatillas se tendió un rato en la cama mirando el techo con expresión perdida en los ojos. Sólo tenía en mente la dirección que le había dado Misato y ese era el siguiente paso, para lo cual se incorporó rápidamente y tomó su mochila para llevarla con él. Su rostro se iluminó cuando tuvo la idea de consultarle a Misato acerca de dónde iba a pasar la noche pero supuso que ella lo mandaría con su padre y este escenario no le agradaba demasiado pero salió de la habitación a tranco rápido hasta el primer mapa que encontró. Meneó negativamente la cabeza al compararlo con un mapa del tesoro pero la intrincada red de caminos, pasillos, secciones y códigos le hizo pensar que tal vez dicha analogía no estaba del todo errada y que realmente había cosas dentro de NERV que podrían atesorar otras personas y no de trigos muy limpios. Antes de emprender el rumbo tras arreglarlo dentro de su cabeza, el rostro de Yui Ikari volvió a su mente como parte de las cosas que tal estarían dentro de NERV pero todo llevaba a su padre otra vez. Shinji disimuló su malestar cuando dos empleados lo saludaron levantando la mano y cuando se perdieron por algún pasillo se detuvo a pensar en que casi no conoció a su madre y el último recuerdo que tenía era su espalda caminando en sentido contrario en medio de un aciago atardecer adornado por juegos infantiles y una caja de arena dentro de una plaza con más niños jugando. Su padre también le daba la espalda y se alejaba con Yui mientras Shinji volvía sobre sus pasos ignorando que dos niños le invitaban a jugar. Quiso hacerlo pero decidió callarse y siempre era la misma secuencia donde ambos Ikari iban por un lado y Shinji se los quedaba mirando hasta finalmente darles la espalda también.

Misato lucia aburrida al tener que leer una gran cantidad de papeles con espacios que ella debía completar con datos relacionados con las actividades propias del departamento de Operaciones. Estuvo durante unos minutos pegada con los reportes que su grupo de técnicos envío desde la rama de Shikoku con los detalles del recuperado Evangelion-03 que no mostraba rastros de presencia angélica pero debía ser reparado en ciertas partes. Suspiró al ver que le solicitaban una cantidad de dinero considerable para asegurar que la unidad contaba con completa esterilización en caso de haya algún rastro biológico del enemigo incluso en dimensiones nanométricas.

- Es tan fácil como pescar un microscopio e ir parte por parte. – Misato se animaba inventando procedimientos claramente no suficientes para la escala de los Evangelions pero adecuados dentro un laboratorio de secundaria. Sintió que tocaban a la puerta y dijo "adelante" con tono neutral. Era Shinji que entró junto con su mochila de excursión.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? – Misato reaccionó con sorpresa al ver que Shinji había encontrado la oficina con relativa facilidad. El piloto dijo que los mapas no eran complicados y por eso halló la dirección aunque dijo que todos los pasillos parecían ser iguales por el color blanco de las paredes. – Tienes razón y creo que eso es lo que me pasa cada vez que me pierdo. – Shinji miró a Misato con rostro de sorpresa y sonrió para sus adentros. – Siéntate muchacho y para que veas que no soy la única despistada…a Ritsuko casi la arrestan cuando la encontraron vagando por una sección secreta la primera vez que se reportó aquí. Ella aún lo recuerda como una mala experiencia, ni siquiera su madre Naoko pudo hacer algo al respecto.

- Ella me contó que mi madre trabajó aquí. – Shinji no quitaba los ojos del encima de los papeles que llenaban el escritorio de Misato y su rostro quedó petrificado cuando Shinji mencionó a su madre. Misato asintió con un lápiz en la boca y guardó unos pocos papeles dentro de una carpeta negra con el logo de NERV.

- Sí, ella creó las MAGI. – Misato recordaba el día en que la doctora Akagi le contó la historia detrás de las supercomputadoras pero decidió no decirle a Shinji porque era complicado hablar de "madres" por ese día. – Hay que ir a comer, vamos.

Misato se levantó rápidamente de la silla y el piloto sólo comenzó a seguirla una vez más hacia la puerta de la oficina y él apagó la luz antes de que Misato estirara la mano para presionar el interruptor. Ella le agradeció el gesto y salieron al pasillo que estaba desierto y sólo se oían ruidos lejanos de maquinaria pero nada de conversaciones por ahí.

- Tenemos una cafetería muy bien equipada a pesar de estar bajo tierra. – Misato guiaba a Shinji por el Cuartel General mencionando lo delicioso que era el menú del lugar y Shinji sentía hambre por primera vez en muchas horas. – Tiene una linda vista a las instalaciones del GeoFrente.

- ¿Con vista al lago o a las montañas? – Shinji tenía en su mente la visión del GeoFrente cuando entró al comenzar el día antes de pelear y luego de pasar la noche con la capitana en su departamento en la ciudad de Tokyo-2. Misato respondió que la vista era al lago que estaba atravesado por un puente colgante y frondosos bosques que llegaban hasta los pies de las montañas.

Llegaron hasta un vestíbulo enorme con carteles institucionales de NERV colgados en las paredes y un plano de localización general de todos los departamentos de la organización junto con los horarios de transporte para los empleados que trabajaban en distintos turnos día y noche. Shinji pudo distinguir una puerta giratoria de vidrio al fondo y Misato entró por ella dejando su mano para que el piloto pudiera entrar el mismo tiempo.

- Bienvenido piloto Ikari. – Misato le mostró un sitio enorme donde había un número indeterminado de mesas que daban a las ventanas del edificio y en el fondo un lugar para la compra de platos y demás cosas atingentes a la cafetería. Estaba lleno de gente que conversaba de forma animada y varios saludaron a Misato y a Shinji cuando iban a la fila que había para elegir la comida. - ¿Alguna preferencia? – Misato le apuntaba el menú del día que desfilaba por una pantalla de cristal líquido pegada a la pared.

- Carne estaría bien. – Shinji se acomodaba la mochila a la espalda conforme iba avanzando en la fila y aprovechó de curiosear en lo que conversaban los empleados en las mesas y eran temas completamente ajenos a su trabajo en NERV. Varios eran padres y otros estudiaban en la Universidad de Tokyo-2 como Shinji pudo escuchar más claramente. Misato lo sacó del fisgoneo cuando llegaron al mesón para pedir.

- Carne asada con pollo…y para mí tiburón. – Misato extendía su tarjeta de identificación a la señorita que atendía el mesón. Shinji preguntó por la tarjeta y la capitana aclaró que todo empleado de NERV tenía como obligación portar dicha identificación sino Inteligencia haría de las suyas. – Gracias. Me ayudas, por favor.

- Claro. – Shinji recibió una bandeja con su pedido y Misato señaló una mesa que se encontraba vacía en el medio de la cafetería. Algunos empleados miraban a Shinji de forma curiosa y agradecían que al fin hubieran encontrado piloto para la Unidad-01 que era la única sin piloto de las cuatro habilitadas para combate. Misato se dejó caer en la silla oliendo el aroma de la sopa de tiburón que pidió. Shinji se sentó enfrente de ella y tomó un tenedor blandiéndolo en la carne.

- Maslow afirmaba que satisfacer el hambre era parte de las necesidades más bajas del ser humano, pero sin ella no podría llegar a la etapa de autorrealización. Si necesitas pedir permiso para comer, estás en problemas muchacho. – Misato saboreó la sopa para que Shinji se animara a comer de una vez. – Delicioso, ¿no?

- Lo está, gracias. – Shinji inclinó levemente la cabeza y Misato sólo siguió tomando la sopa tal como muchas personas presentes en ese lugar. Había pantallas que mostraban los distintos canales de televisión de Tokyo-2 más uno de avisos concernientes al Cuartel General de NERV referente a turnos, actividades extraprogramáticas y disposiciones de comandancia.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Misato advirtió que su piloto estaba más concentrado en ver la posición de los cubiertos que de comer, y Shinji aclaró la voz antes de contestar.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? – Shinji se llevó a la boca un trozo de carne pequeño como forma de sentir que el nudo en la garganta que se formó antes de hacer la pregunta había desaparecido y terminó encontrando que la carne estaba bien. – Pollo con carne. – Shinji se dio cuenta de la combinación del plano y miró a Misato que sonreía.

- Me gusta mezclar de todo en un plato, disculpa. – Misato miró hacia una mesa donde había cuatro hombres vestidos de negro y hablando en un tono más bajo que el resto de las personas. – Me disculpas un momento, Shinji. – Shinji asintió cuando Misato dejó la mesa y caminaba rumbo donde los hombres de negro que la recibieron con miradas libidinosas.

- Capitán Katsuragi, felicitaciones por el éxito de la misión. – Uno de los hombres se levantó estrechando una de las manos de Misato que se sentó en la silla que estaba libre.

- Sólo será exitosa si no aparece Ángel alguno al acabar el día. – Misato comenzó a jugar con un tenedor y los hombres sólo seguían comiendo. – Alguno de ustedes sabe la posición exacta del Comandante Ikari.

- Está comiendo filete de pescado en su oficina. – Otro agente miró seriamente a Misato que miró a la mesa donde estaba Shinji y el piloto casi acaba el plato.

- Gracias.

Gendo Ikari estaba en el Puente Umbilical del Evangelion-01 dentro de la Jaula que se encontraba desierta a esas horas. Miraba al Evangelion con una mirada diferente que el resto de todos en NERV, a excepción de Kozo Fuyutsuki que podía poner los ojos casi iguales a los de su jefe cuando tenía el tiempo de acercarse al Puente para contemplar el Evangelion. Los ojos de Gendo exhibían una especie de chispa que duraba escasos segundos hasta cambiar a una expresión concentrada en donde el Evangelion pasaba a ser una suerte de pieza dentro de un rompecabezas en donde otra de sus piezas no lograba calzar de forma adecuada. Antes de retirarse del Puente, murmuró el nombre de Yui Ikari y luego caminó hasta uno de los extremos en donde había una mujer sentada en una silla durmiendo.

- ¿Ritsuko? – Gendo Ikari tocó el rostro de Ritsuko que sintió una especie de frío que llegó hasta su cerebro que la despertó. Al ver que se trataba del Comandante Ikari se levantó de la silla y ordenó su cabello peliteñido.

- Disculpe Comandante, estaba montando guardia. – Ritsuko lucía seria y parecía contenerse enfrente de Ikari que la miraba con la misma frialdad con que tocó a la mujer segundos antes.

- ¿Qué vigila precisamente? – El Comandante se sentó en la silla mientras Ritsuko se apoyaba en las barandas del Puente Umbilical.

- Que el Evangelion no se desmadre. – Ritsuko cerró los ojos al recordar una escena parecida compuesta por una mujer de pelo púrpura junto con el mismo Gendo Ikari y el sitio era muy parecido con el Puente pues era el Puente de Mando que alojaba a las MAGI. El silencio de ambos lugares era el mismo y la ausencia de personas también. Luego la mujer e Ikari se acercaban a uno de los sarcófagos del sistema y se fundían en un solo beso. Ritsuko abrió los ojos y sentía como un calor especial le recorría los labios y era el mismo Gendo Ikari que estaba enfrente de ella besándola. En vez de MAGI era el Evangelion.

- Para que el Evangelion no se salga de madre, necesito que lo hagas contigo misma. – Gendo Ikari y Ritsuko se besaban apasionadamente sin temor a ser descubiertos dentro de la Jaula del Evangelion-01.

Misato estaba dentro de su oficina ordenando los cientos de papeles que tenía en la mesa cuando el reloj de pared marcaba las nueve de la noche. Varios documentos los dejó en un estante metálico que tenía cientos de archivadores negros con más papeles relacionados con el departamento de Operaciones. Alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Buenas noches capitán Katsuragi. – Ritsuko entró en la oficina con un expediente en sus manos y dos tazas de café que Misato agradeció al dejar espacio al retirar más papeles. – Sin ofenderte pero esto parece una oficina gubernamental más que el despacho de la jefa de Operaciones de NERV.

- En tres horas se acaba el día y ningún Ángel a la vista. – Misato tomó del café y calentaba al mismo tiempo sus manos. – Pero tú sigues aquí.

- Ando rebotando en las paredes como me dijiste alguna vez. – Ritsuko leía las cubiertas de las carpetas del escritorio de Misato y aprovechó de darle la que llevaba con ella. – Reporte del Instituto de Marduk acerca del prospecto para piloto del Evangelion-01…nombre Shinji Ikari.

- Necesitas un clavo para que te pegue a una pared y así dejarías de andar como alma en pena por los pasillos. – Misato tomó el reporte de Marduk que tenía una fotografía de Shinji vistiendo uniforme de escuela secundaria. – Después no podrían bajarte ni con mil martillazos.

- ¿Dónde está Shinji? – Ritsuko miró de forma inquisitiva el estante metálico y Misato rompió a reír. – No es tu esclavo para que lo tengas encerrado ahí.

- Hice arreglos con Inteligencia para que tuviera un dormitorio aquí en el Cuartel para que pase la noche. Le dejé allí y debe seguir estando en el dormitorio. – Misato hojeó el contenido del reporte que daba detalles de la procedencia de Shinji. – Shinji viene de la ciudad de Nagoya…Maldición.

- Está destruida en tres cuartos y el que queda se encuentra inhabitable. Los refugios no dieron abasto con la gente y el Gobierno se verá forzado a realizar transferencias hacia el norte y probablemente Tokyo-2 supere la densidad de población del antiguo Tokyo. – Ritsuko había acabado con la taza de café mientras Misato cerró la carpeta con los datos de Shinji.

- No quedará espacio para la gente si los Ángeles siguen destruyendo a Japón y al mundo, pero si Shinji Ikari y su padre formaran un país, éste tendría una densidad cercana a cero pues ambos vivirían en cada extremo y el medio sería un desierto.— Misato miró que Ritsuko tenía una marca roja en el cuello justo antes del delantal blanco que siempre vestía. - ¿Qué te pasó?

Ritsuko movió los hombros sin saber a qué se refería Misato y permanecieron unos instantes en silencio y ni siquiera las polillas andaban alrededor de las luces de la oficina. Misato no sabía cómo romper el silencio puesto que su amiga se hallaba incómoda por alguna razón.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? Tienes un moretón. – Misato tocó su propio cuello como forma de señalar el punto. Ritsuko mencionó que se trataba de una reacción alérgica por un nuevo perfume que había comprado días atrás en Tokyo-2. – Cosas que ni siquiera MAGI podría entender, ¿cierto?

- Podría incluso decirnos su composición. – Ritsuko trató de reprimir un suspiro antes de continuar pero Misato habló antes.

- Si así fuera, MAGI diría que su composición es XY. ¿Aún lo venden?—Misato sonrió ligeramente como empujando a que amiga respondiera con las palabras correctas.

- Aún no desaparecen.— Ritsuko se levantó de la silla y caminó alrededor del escritorio en donde Misato tomó el reporte de Marduk y caminó hasta la posición de la doctora.

- No sé qué hacer con Shinji. NERV no es una guardería para un adolescente en duelo, pero su padre trabaja aquí. – Misato volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras Ritsuko tomó el expediente de Shinji y miró a Misato desde el medio de la oficina.

- Marduk ha señalado que es el mejor prospecto para pilotar el Evangelion. – La doctora abrió el reporte encontrando la foto del muchacho y luego sus antecedentes académicos. – Ya tienes un piloto.

- Shinji Ikari no vino a este lugar para servir a NERV. Su padre no fue honesto y sólo me pidió el favor de traerle aquí para que se encontrasen. – Misato creyó no ver salida a la situación de Shinji pero Ritsuko volvió a sentarse frente a ella con una sonrisa elocuente.

- Tú trabajo es derrotar Ángeles y para ello precisas de pilotos para el manejo de Evangelions…debes asegurarte de que contamos con personal adecuado para ello. Ya te dieron un piloto y debes enrolarlo. – Ritsuko devolvió el expediente a Misato que no parecía convencida porque Shinji estaba contra su voluntad en NERV. – En el fondo el favor que te pidió el comandante Ikari no era que le trajeras a su hijo para verle sino que trajeras un piloto.

- Entonces tendré que mostrarle a Shinji que no le queda más en la vida que ser piloto de Evangelions. Lo tengo difícil pero si Rei, Asuka y Kaworu lo han asimilado…Shinji podrá.


	15. Ni el Evangelion más alto

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Quince**

**Ni el Evangelion más alto podría elevar tu rostro.**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion es propiedad de GAINAX.  
**

**Algunos eventos puedes ser diferentes de la serie original emitida en los 90, pero no habrán personajes fuera de cáracter.  
**

**Saludos a todos.  
**

Asuka Shikinami ayudaba con las labores administrativas del departamento de recursos humanos de la rama de NERV en la isla de Kyushu como parte de su propia iniciativa por ocupar el tiempo libre después de las pruebas de sincronización y de la preparación académica que recibía por parte de profesores dentro de las instalaciones. A pesar de que NERV le ofreció la opción de ser inscrita en una escuela secundaria pública la piloto manifestó su preferencia por pasar los cursos de manera particular. Dentro de las tareas que tenía encomendadas junto a los empleados de RRHH era procesar las solicitudes atrasadas en el sistema puesto que MAGI dio prioridad máxima a aquellos procesos relacionados con Operaciones y el departamento se propuso como objetivo reiniciar sus actividades apenas el Cuartel Central despejara todo riesgo de nuevos Ángeles y aquella notificación fue recibida por Kyushu cerca de la medianoche. Asuka se presentó en el departamento cerca de las dos de la madrugada argumentando que había dormido lo suficiente y que aún quedaban remanentes de adrenalina en su cuerpo para trabajar. Uno de sus compañeros en RRHH bromeó diciendo que era más peligrosa Asuka en modo Berserk que el mismo Evangelion-02.

- Necesito que escribas los códigos para la transferencia de treinta funcionarios de la rama auxiliar de Osaka para nuestra rama con el objeto de tener personal eligible para la división del Evangelion-04. – Una jefa del departamento dio instrucciones a Asuka para que se divirtiera durante el resto de la noche.

- Entendido. – Asuka encendió su computadora portátil accediendo de forma directa al programa de RRHH cuyos procesos MAGI apoyaba en tercer plano.

Uno a uno los nombres de los nuevos trabajadores de la rama de Kyushu fueron agregados al sistema por Asuka que lejos de aprenderse los nombres de memoria como hacía con cuanta cosa pasara cerca suyo, intentó en procesar las solicitudes sin errores y cuidando de tener un ritmo constante en el tecleo. Sin darse cuenta eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando terminó de escribir el expediente del último trabajador pero a ese entonces la tarea perdió todo sentido por ella se preguntó porque era necesario escribir cada expediente si bastaba con copiar y pegar las carpetas del modulo de RRHH de Osaka a Kyushu.

- Gracias por ayudarnos piloto Shikinami. Puede retirarse. – Su misma supervisora le dio permiso para salir de la oficina y la piloto guardó el portátil dentro de su mochila y salió rauda hacia su habitación en las instalaciones. Al llegar se tiró en la cama sintiendo el cuerpo cansado quedándose dormida.

* * *

La destrucción dejada por el Mar de Dirac pudo ser analizada durante las primeras horas del día siguiente a la destrucción del Ángel, y antes de que saliera el sol personal de NERV tenía como misión estudiar las consecuencias de los daños y parte del equipo eran trabajadores de la rama de Shikoku que tenían la misión de llevar el Evangelion-02 a Tokyo-3 junto con su piloto que aprovechando el transporte aéreo pudieron ver la isla de Honshu partida en dos a la altura de Nagoya. Kaworu Nagisa no quiso ver la magnitud del desastre porque pensaba en que llegaría a Tokyo-3 sin ninguna de sus pertenencias que se perdieron en la destrucción de la flota de NERV a manos del Ángel que infiltró al Evangelion-03. Su gato Neko le acompañaba y despertó cuando el avión llegaba a Tokyo-3 donde agentes de Inteligencia esperaban a Kaworu que salió del avión escoltado por agentes de Kyushu.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Los agentes de Tokyo-3 saludaron a sus colegas y a Kaworu; y éstos hicieron una pequeña reverencia. – Identifíquese por favor.

- Nagisa Kaworu…piloto de Evangelion-03. – Kaworu realizó un saludo militar mientras que Neko maulló ruidosamente.

- Bienvenido a Tokyo-3 piloto Nagisa. Síganos. – Los agentes de Inteligencia condujeron a Kaworu hasta el auto negro sin antes permitirle unos minutos para despedirse de los chaperones que lo acompañaban desde Shikoku. Ellos lamentaban que dejara la rama, pero había que acatar órdenes.

Kaworu entró en el auto sintiendo el cansancio por el viaje y pronto emprendió rumbo desde el aeropuerto del Cuartel General ubicado cerca del lago que delimitaba a la prefectura de Hakone donde Tokyo-3 compartía sitio con 2. Las luces de la ciudad viva atrajeron la atención de Kaworu dándole a entender que la vida continuaba a pesar de ser casi aniquilada por un ángel en forma de araña atrás de las montañas. Pronto la vista acabó eclipsada por los gigantescos edificios de Tokyo-3 cuyas únicas luces eran las de precaución para las máquinas aéreas. Los agentes conducían al piloto por las calles desiertas de la ciudad fortaleza hasta alcanzar una entrada a lo profundo del GeoFrente donde la oscuridad se hizo más poderosa tanto porque aumentaba la distancia a la superficie como porque Kaworu cerró sus ojos pensando dormir el poco trecho que quedaba hasta el Cuartel General. En contraste, Neko tenía las órbitas de sus ojos dilatadas por efecto de la oscuridad.

* * *

Shinji Ikari miraba el techo de la habitación que Misato arregló para que pudiera pasar la noche tras pelear con el Ángel y antes de decidir lo que haría con su vida. Durante largos minutos sólo miró el color blanco del cielo hasta que algunos ruidos provenientes del pasillo contiguo le hicieron cambiar de postura dentro de la cama. Miró hacia donde estaba su mochila y luego a la puerta hasta terminar con la hora indicada por el reloj de pared. Eran las seis de la mañana.

Se levantó y cogió la mochila para abrirla pero unos golpes ligeros en la puerta lo alertaron que probablemente tendría visitas. Aclaró la voz y dijo "adelante" con más duda que convicción.

- Buenos días Shinji. – Era Misato que vestía su uniforme impecablemente y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella mientras Shinji ordenaba las colchas de la cama y su pelo desordenado por vueltas en la noche durante la noche. - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Creo que sí. Buenos días para ti también. – Shinji se apartó unos centímetros al ver que Misato se sentó a su lado y ambos miraron el techo con distinta expresión en los ojos.

- Todas las habitaciones son iguales pero la persona da el toque especial. – Misato puso sus ojos en la mochila de Shinji que la había cargado durante muchas horas hasta hacerse cargo del Evangelion y luego tras vencer al Ángel. – Algo me dice que tu mochila sería pesada hasta para el propio Evangelion. – El rostro de Shinji parecía desencajado tras las palabras de Misato y la mujer intentó disculparse ante lo incómodo de la situación pero el muchacho reconoció que estaba lejos de sentirse bien sino embargado por un sueño perenne.

- Perennes eran los árboles de la plaza. – Shinji hablaba casi en susurros pero Misato alcanzó a oírse y dada su curiosidad terminó preguntándole por la famosa plaza que rondaba a Shinji dentro de su mente de forma obsesiva tras enterarse que su madre había muerto. – Hay una plaza cerca de los departamentos en donde vivo en Nagoya.

- Nunca se les caen las hojas, son como los Elfos. – Misato prefirió no ir más allá con la conversación pero los ripios que sentía detrás de la lengua no le dejaban en paz, y decidió pisarlos de una vez. – Es poco probable que aún exista la plaza en Nagoya y probablemente la ciudad sea inhabitable.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi padre antes de que fueras a buscarme? – Shinji se levantó de la cama tomando la mochila como amago de cargársela en la espalda. – El asunto es que no entiendo lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

- Me mandó a buscarte – Misato intentó ser escueta en la respuesta pero la rabia en los ojos de Shinji le hizo dar más antecedentes. – Quiere que seas piloto de Evangelions a partir de ahora.

Shinji meneó la cabeza de forma negativa argumentando que su hogar estaba en la ciudad de Nagoya, y además contaba con tu tutor legal que garantizaba su situación ante las autoridades y de paso volvió a decir que su presencia era inútil en NERV.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Misato también se levantó de la cama y caminó unos pasos hasta Shinji que notando la diferencia de altura frunció el ceño y dijo: "Quiero volver a mi casa".

Misato movió la cabeza hacia la mochila y asintió diciendo: "Está bien, te llevaré a Nagoya para que veas a tu tutor. Dado que tu padre no me ha dado instrucciones hasta ahora, puedo llevarte.

- Bien, gracias capitán Katsuragi.

* * *

Kaworu estaba sentado dentro de un salón de reuniones a la espera de alguien, y su gato no se apartó de él desde su llegada a Tokyo-3. Era evidente que no ver a nadie sin una orden precisa le resultaba extraño y además sentía que estaba lejos de su hábitat como persona porque cuando el reloj digital del salón indicaba las ocho de la mañana visualizó lejos de allí como un alumno más de la Secundaria de la ciudad de Matsuyama en el interior de Shikoku. Se veía caminando por las calles llenas de gente rumbo al colegio, pero pronto aquella escena terminó cuando la doctora Ritsuko Akagi apareció en la puerta con carpetas en las manos.

- Buenos días Kaworu. Gusto de verte. – Ritsuko se sentó frente a Kaworu que miraba de reojo a Neko que ronroneaba sonoramente.

- Lo mismo digo doctora Akagi. – Kaworu trató de poner su mejor cara pero la tensión de las horas anteriores afectó su semblante.

- Como sabes el Cuartel General cuenta con capacidad para acoger a cuatro Evangelions y se ha tomado la decisión de transferirte de Shikoku a aquí con tu Unidad. Tras una acalorada pero corta discusión prevaleció el concepto de centralizar parte de las operaciones en Tokyo-3 y destinar la rama de Shikoku para otro tipo de trabajos igualmente importantes. – Ritsuko extendió una carpeta a Kaworu que la abrió encontrando su propio expediente.

- Entiendo las razones de mi transferencia al Cuartel General de NERV doctora Akagi. – El piloto sonrió levemente como respuesta gestual a la doctora que asintió conforme con la actitud de Kaworu y luego comenzó a examinar otra carpeta que cargaba.

- Tienes la mañana para tomar conocimiento de tu situación actualizada en Tokyo-3, y en la tarde tendrás pruebas de sincronización con el Evangelion que llegará en cosa de horas y te aseguro que no habrá riesgos para la Unidad. – Ritsuko dio a Kaworu la otra carpeta que contenía todos los detalles de lo que habría que evaluarse en las pruebas de sincronización junto con una cita fijada con la capitana Katsuragi a las diez de la mañana. – Una vez más agradezco tu colaboración y siéntete como en casa.

Ritsuko abandonó el salón mientras Kaworu terminaba de leer las carpetas y permaneció varios minutos más allí dentro tanteando los dedos sobre la mesa como simulando tocar una melodía en un piano imaginario. De pronto se pregunto sobre si el Cuartel General tendría una zona de actividades extraprogramáticas como en Shikoku y se sintió extraño cuando la respuesta parecía obvia. Luego abandonó el salón de reuniones hacia el pasillo que estaba desierto y caminó hacia el mapa más cercano junto con Neko que nunca se separaba de él.

- Aquí está…Nivel F. – Kaworu emprendió la marcha por otro pasillo hasta alcanzar un elevador que se hallaba con las puertas abiertas pero sin nadie en el interior. Neko entró maullando al lugar y vio su rostro reflejado en los espejos del elevador mientras Kaworu notó que la explicación para que el ascensor tuviera las puertas abiertas y que se encontrara detenido en tal nivel era que uno de los botones de la consola de dirección estaba activado y precisamente el que permitía dejar al elevador fijo en el nivel. Kaworu supuso que alguien estaba por llegar y que el elevador fue dispuesto de esa forma.

Desde el medio del pasillo caminaba Shinji Ikari que cargaba su mochila y mirando el suelo antes de levantar la cabeza para ver las puertas abiertas del ascensor. Kaworu reconoció que se trataba del piloto del Evangelion-01 que entró al ascensor sin percatarse de su presencia, pero un maullido de Neko sacó a Shinji de su desgano y vio la figura de Kaworu a través del espejo del ascensor. El piloto novato volteó encontrando extendida la mano derecha de Kaworu que le saludaba con los buenos días.

- Me llamo Kaworu Nagisa, piloto del Evangelion-03. ¿Eres Shinji Ikari, verdad? – Kaworu sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Shinji, pero creyó necesario romper el hielo con aquella preguntar que efectivamente animó a Shinji a presentarse más acomedido con el cálido recibimiento por parte de su colega. Shinji confirmó su identidad y estrechó la mano de Kaworu. – Mucho gusto, ¿estás esperando a alguien más?

Shinji alzó las cejas sin encontrar respuesta para la pregunta de Kaworu que señaló el botón rojo en la consola que dejaba fijo al elevador. Kaworu supuso que Shinji estaba esperando a otra persona para usar el elevador pero el novato negó con la cabeza y presionó el botón apagando la luz en la consola. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Shinji dudó antes de escoger su destino.

- Yo voy al nivel F. – Kaworu hizo un gesto con la cabeza que Shinji interpretó como pregunta sobre su nivel escogido y contestó que debía reunirse con la capitana Misato Katsuragi en su oficina. – Mira yo tengo que reunirme con ella también, pero aún me queda tiempo para la reunión que me programaron. ¿Crees que sería poco cortés que me presente antes?

- ¿Por qué? – Shinji preguntó a Kaworu que sonrió respondiendo que así se sacaba la parte difícil antes y podía reconocer las instalaciones con mayor tranquilidad. – Debo reportarme ante ella porque me enviará a casa.

- Ya veo que has elegido vivir en Tokyo-2 en vez del GeoFrente. – Kaworu se preguntó la razón por la cual Shinji bajaba el rostro cada vez que era interpelado, pero lejos de ahondar en la personalidad de su colega pudo darse cuenta que Shinji lucia simplemente perdido. – Este lugar es gigantesco pero no tanto como los Evangelions…Uno puede perderse por la cantidad de pasillos pero nada te hace levantar la cabeza y darte cuenta de lo pequeño que eres cuando tienes a un Evangelion enfrente de ti. Recuerdo que estuve mirando al Evangelion-03 un buen rato y después tenía mi cuello agarrotado.

- Todos miran al Evangelion-01 con distintos ojos. – Shinji sonrió al terminar la frase porque durante fracción de segundo creyó ver dentro de aquella gigantesca entidad a la frágil figura de su madre todo porque Ritsuko le reveló que Yui Ikari había creado al Evangelion. Pero la visión de Yui era frustrante para Shinji porque sólo la podía ver de espaldas al igual que la escena en el parque con la arena. – Quizás también le acomode a Misato verte antes.

- Tienes razón y puedo culparte si la capitana Katsuragi me manda al quinto infierno porque le diré que fue tu idea. – Kaworu se rió al ver que Shinji ponía un rostro muy tenso y compungido y ello le animó a teclear el nivel donde se encontraba la oficina de Misato Katsuragi.

* * *

Asuka iba en su bicicleta rumbo a la ciudad de Nagasaki a través del carril correspondiente en la ruta que unía las instalaciones de NERV con el centro poblado. El clima estaba estable con bancos de niebla en las montañas más altas pero cielo despejado en los sectores de menor altitud y la piloto aprovecha tener el viento a favor para pedalear con mayor fuerza pero manteniendo un ritmo constante hasta que la ruta subía la pendiente para finalmente caer hasta Nagasaki. Asuka hizo los cambios correspondientes en los cambios de la bicicleta de montaña y subió la pendiente a paso lento pero seguro y respirando fuerte cuando llegó a la cresta y vio como después la ruta bajaba los mismos grados de la subida pero de forma más abrupta. Se lanzó por la vía sin pedalear y usando sólo el impulso cuidando de no pasarse al carril por donde circulaban los vehículos que posteriormente llenarían las calles de Nagasaki durante el día. Finalmente la muchacha entraba en los límites urbanos y tomó la primera calle que encontró para relajar el ritmo y aumentar la seguridad.

Un edificio blanco estaba al final de la calle tras una buena cantidad de kilómetros desde la carretera principal. Asuka se detuvo enfrente y entró a las dependencias con la bicicleta al costado hasta dejarla en el estacionamiento. Se sentó unos minutos en una banca frente al hall de entrada y que le permitía tomar aire tras el intenso pedaleo y además había algo de sombra puesto que un árbol de hojas rojas estaba frente a la banca. En perspectiva podía leerse un letrero escrito en caracteres Kanji:

**Escuela Secundaria Nagasaki Oeste**

- Asuka. – Una voz masculina vino desde la puerta de vidrio de la Secundaria pero la muchacha sólo contemplaba al árbol que estaba a un costado del estacionamiento de bicicletas. - ¿Conoces la historia del árbol?

- Sí, cuando el Segundo Impacto ocurrió las raíces tomaron agua roja y por ello todas las hojas cambiaron de color. Antes daba limones y ahora sólo sangre. – Asuka se levantó de la banca encontrando a un muchacho de similar altura que se acercaba sobre la puerta hasta el árbol.

- Sin importar la forma en que lo hayas hecho…funcionó. – El joven se acercó más donde la chica que sonrió de forma tierna bajando el rostro. - ¿Cómo fue?

- Complicado. – Asuka volvió a sentarse en la banca y el muchacho hizo lo mismo y estuvieron largo rato mirando el árbol hasta que un grupo de adolescentes venía desde la calle para entrar en el colegio. Ellos miraron a Asuka con expresiones curiosas y su acompañante alzó las cejas diciendo: "Tendrás que firmar autógrafos Asuka Shikinami". Asuka movió la cabeza en dirección al hombro del chico que sintió recorrer electricidad por todo su cuerpo como nunca antes.

- ¿Entramos ahora? – Él permanecía quieto con la intención de no perturbar el súbito gesto de la chica que al parecer sólo deseaba un punto en donde dejar caer la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, y aquella búsqueda de seguridad quería ser correspondida por el muchacho que sonrió cuando Asuka se incorporó con mejor semblante.

- Gracias…espero no convertirte en un Berserker con toda la energía que te dejé. – Asuka caminó hasta la puerta del colegio pero el chico permaneció en la banca incluso después de que la piloto entró al edificio.

- Sólo un Evangelion puede ser un Berserker…yo sólo soy un hombre. – El muchacho entró en el edificio detrás de la pelirroja que se encontraba con sus compañeros de grado que le felicitaban por el éxito de la misión. Asuka agradecía las muestras de apoyo sólo diciendo que mucha gente ayudó en el objetivo.

- No sé porque es fácil esta vez. – Asuka habló a su amigo cuando subían las escaleras junto con el resto del curso. Casi hablaba al oído del muchacho que estaba levemente sonrojado.

- Me temo que la repuesta será también secreta.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi trabajaba en informes en su computador que posteriormente enviaría a distintas unidades de NERV, y la mayoría de ellos estaban compuestos por los efectos de las batallas de los Evangelions en la respuesta armada de NERV, es decir, su ganancia o pérdida de capacidad tras los eventos. Interrumpió su trabajo al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta de forma débil.

- Adelante Ikari. – Misato habló con voz seria y por debajo del dintel aparecieron Shinji y Kaworu que se cuadró enfrente de Misato impresionando a Shinji que simplemente le había dicho buenos días. – Descanse piloto Nagisa…Buenos días Shinji.

- H-Hola Misato. – Shinji miraba a Kaworu que estrechó la mano de Misato con fuerza pero delicadamente, y después Shinji extendió su mano a la mujer que le sonrió fugazmente correspondiendo el saludo.

- Bienvenido a Tokyo-3 piloto Nagisa. Por favor, siéntense. – Misato volvió a su silla mientras los subalternos se ubicaban del otro lado del escritorio que ya no estaba abarrotado de papeles sino de carpetas negras con el logo de NERV. - ¿No teníamos una reunión en cerca de cincuenta minutos?

- Sí capitán pero me encontré con el piloto Ikari que venía para su oficina. Entonces supuse que tal vez podría verla antes. – Kaworu miró a Shinji que adoptaba una postura muy tensa en la silla mordiéndose la lengua por dentro.

- No tenemos ratones en NERV para que le estén mordiendo la lengua. – Misato logró que Shinji se moviera en la silla cambiando su postura por otra más espontánea pero nada borraba de su mente la diferencia en el trato entre Kaworu y Misato. Dentro de su cabeza intentaba reprocharse el porqué se dirigía a la mujer con mayor familiaridad que el resto de las personas en NERV, con la sola excepción de Ritsuko dando a entender que eran viejas amigas. – Piloto Nagisa hemos decidido transferirlo a Tokyo-3 porque la Comandancia consideró importante que contáramos con dos Unidades Evangelion en el Cuartel General, tanto para una mejor respuesta ante los Ángeles como para relocalizar ciertas actividades en la rama de Shikoku.

- Lo entiendo capitán y le agradezco que las cosas marchen según lo previsto. – Kaworu prácticamente se desentendió de Neko apenas entró a la oficina de su capitán y ahora se fijó que el animal estaba caminando por el lugar con afán de encontrar algún sitio.

- Probablemente su gato se aburra ante la no presencia de ratones. – Misato sonrió a Kaworu que miraba de reojo lo que Neko hacía y declaró estar de acuerdo con la apreciación de su superior. Shinji cerró los ojos aguantando la risa porque el gato estaba cerca de los estantes metálicos haciendo sus necesidades.

- ¡Mierda! – Kaworu se llevó las manos a la cara por lo que su gato estaba dejando en el piso de la oficina y por la grosería que soltó en presencia de Misato que ocultó su mirada tierna cuando el piloto se reprochaba a sí mismo por lo ocurrido. Para cuando Kaworu volvió a mirar a Misato, ella simuló estar indignada y lo expresó de la siguiente forma.

- Piloto Nagisa, ¿tiene usted alguna necesidad insatisfecha en este momento? – Misato pensó que el piloto diría que no al asociar la pregunta con la gracia de su gato, pero Kaworu dijo que sí con cierto pesar en el rostro. Shinji observó que Misato permaneció unos segundos en blanco hasta preguntarle al piloto lo que estaba mal.

- Perdí mis pertenencias debido a la destrucción de la flota de NERV en el Mar Interior. Como sabe usted yo pude escapar junto con Neko, pero no mis cosas. – Kaworu empezó a describir los bienes perdidos mientras Misato los escribía en una hoja de papel hasta que el piloto enumeró el último ítem.

- Lo lamento por la perdida y en orden para que usted se sienta cómodo debo preguntarle algo importante…se le asignó un departamento en la ciudad de Matsoyama y una matrícula en la escuela secundaria de la ciudad y le consulto si desea mantener las mismas condiciones para un departamento y estudios en Tokyo-2. – Misato percibió que Shinji se movió en la silla cuando ella dejó de hablar esperando la respuesta del piloto.

- Sí, me gustaría vivir en Tokyo-2 capitán Katsuragi. – Kaworu vio que Neko se paseaba detrás del escritorio de Misato mientras la mujer sacaba una carpeta desde uno de los cajones del escritorio.

- NERV construyó apartamentos en la ciudad de Tokyo-2 con accesos directos a las vías que conducen al Cuartel General en Tokyo-3. Hay transporte diario para el acercamiento de los empleados, pero todo funcionario de la organización puede llegar por medios propios acreditando su identidad. Me imagino que sabe perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. – La capitana Katsuragi tenía la carpeta con los antecedentes de Kaworu y extrajo de ella varios papeles que describían el lugar asignado al piloto en Matsoyama junto con copias de certificados escolares de la Secundaria Pública. Kaworu pudo ver sus distintas fotografías de carnet con el paso de los años hasta aquella que la escuela le tomó al inicio del segundo curso de Secundaria. – Yo estaba a la espera de su decisión para procesarla al departamento de Recursos Humanos y a Inteligencia. Lea esto.

Kaworu recibió una hoja de papel de parte de su capitán que contenía un mapa con una ubicación del apartamento y de la escuela secundaria de Tokyo-2. El apartamento se encontraría en unos edificios donde vivían los empleados de NERV mientras que se incluían detalles sobre la cantidad de matrículas de la Secundaria.

- Cuatro mil quinientos diez alumnos al final de 2014. Es enorme. – Kaworu se mostraba incrédulo ante la cantidad de alumnos de la Secundaria de Tokyo-2, y Shinji alzó las cejas tras escuchar la cifra. Misato sonrió le dijo al piloto que Tokyo-2 era muy distinto a Matsoyama en relación a la cantidad de personas. – No hay problema capitán Katsuragi.

- Excelente. Cuando reciba la aprobación de los departamentos que te mencioné podrás cambiarte. Respecto a tus cosas voy a elevar solicitud para que RRHH te conceda un monto de dinero para que compres lo que necesites en Tokyo-2. Te recomiendo que pases el día aquí en el Cuartel General. – Misato cerró la carpeta dejándola en el mismo cajón. – Puedes retirarte con tu gato.

- Gracias capitán. – Kaworu se levantó sin creer que Misato lo excusaba por el desastre higiénico de Neko pero tomó al gato y se retiró de la oficina. Shinji miró a Misato que contemplaba el regalo que dejó Neko dentro de la oficina.

- Yo puedo limpiarlo. – Shinji se había levantado de la silla pero Misato ya había buscado unos utensilios de limpieza dentro de otro estante más pequeño y ya estaba recogiendo los restos para tirarlos dentro de un tiesto de basura.

- Ya está limpio. – Misato se sentó al lado de Shinji que tenía la cabeza un tanto alta para evitar verle las piernas a la mujer de forma indiscreta, pero la posición de Misato en la silla no dejaba lugar para mucha imaginación. – Veo que traes tu mochila.

- Sí. – Shinji respondió escuetamente y odiaba mantener un tenso silencio con Misato porque siempre trataba de buscar las palabras precisas para romper el hielo con cualquier persona mientras que ella no hallaba fórmula para que Shinji se quedara en NERV. En realidad todo se trataba de supuestos porque Gendo Ikari no había dado señales de vida durante la mañana en el cuartel general para decidir respecto a su hijo.

- Te dije que te ayudaré a encontrar tu hogar en Nagoya y lo haré. – Misato recogió una pequeña cartera antes de abandonar la oficina con el muchacho que cerró la puerta sintiendo una extraña sensación que aumentaba conforme se iban aproximando a la entrada del Cuartel General. Al avistar las enormes puertas de vidrio Misato se apartó de Shinji al ver que Ritsuko estaba conversando con Maya en un rincón junto a los mesones de informaciones y sugerencias. Shinji se quedó sin mover un músculo a pesar de que deseaba despedirse de la doctora Akagi y de su asistente, pero se limitó a bajar la cabeza para mirar el suelo que estaba impoluto.

Misato le pidió a Maya si le dejaba a solas con la doctora por un par de minutos, a lo que la asistente accedió sin problemas y tras cuadrarse con Misato se retiró rumbo a los elevadores mirando a Shinji antes de entrar en uno de ellos. Ritsuko observó a Shinji también que no quitaba los ojos del suelo.

- Nos vamos a Nagoya. – Misato meneó los hombros intentando ser cauta con sus palabras dada la proximidad de Shinji. – Dado que Shinji es aún piloto esto es asunto de competencia de mi departamento de Operaciones.

- Y no objeción a ello. No necesitas justificarte conmigo mientras lo que hagas conduzca a lo que el Comandante Ikari te ordenó. – Ritsuko comentó que Kaworu había estado dando vueltas por las instalaciones junto con la mascota que siempre husmeaba dentro de las oficinas. – La transferencia de Kaworu requiere de tener ambos Evangelions de forma operativa e implica que tengamos a dos pilotos. Esto sería como la razón técnica para reclutar a Shinji de acuerdo a los procedimientos.

- Resulta que el Comandante Ikari no está siguiendo tales pautas. – Misato se encontraba perdida ante la ausencia de Gendo Ikari con Shinji. – Shinji Ikari debiera estar compartiendo con su padre en vez de una funcionaria militar como yo.

- La rebeldía es propia de adolescentes Misato, no de alguien que ya ha pasado por ella y que debe lidiar con el mundo todos los días junto con la probabilidad de su cierta extinción. Es tu responsabilidad…y antes de que te enojes conmigo estoy intentando ser honesta porque no quiero que estés a la deriva. – Ritsuko se excusó de no seguir con la conversación porque tenía video conferencia con Rei Ayanami que debía reportar los resultados de una prueba de sincronización realizada en Hokkaido apenas las amenazas de los Ángeles acabaron.

- Dale mis recuerdos a Rei. – Misato volvió donde Shinji que seguía mirando el suelo, y de repente una chispa se encendió en su mente recordando parte de las palabras de Gendo Ikari al revelar la cruel verdad a su hijo. – Creo que ni el Evangelion más alto del mundo podría ayudar a que elevaras el rostro. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, sólo que no creo que no hayas insectos en el suelo. – Shinji sonrió de forma nerviosa e hizo amago de caminar hacia la puerta, pero Misato lo tomó del brazo derecho sin vehemencia.

- Quizás tu madre no esté arriba pero parte de lo que hizo en vida sí. Espero que tengas eso en tu mente. – Misato no siguió hablando y guió a Shinji hasta la puerta de acceso al Cuartel General de NERV.


	16. La Plaza

**Espectrelion**

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

**La plaza**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a GAINAX.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia, y disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar este fic pero últimamente he tenido las ganas de escribir algo extraviadas y empecé por actualizar el otro fic que tengo más uno nuevo de corta duración que comencé. Ambos en inglés. Espero comentarios. Saludos.**

Misato Katsuragi seguía los pasos de Shinji Ikari a través de la desierta ciudad de Nagoya que había sido devastada por el Mar de Dirac el día anterior. Calles sin gente ni vehículos, edificios cerrados y un gigantesco acantilado que marcaba la transición del terreno hacia la sección arrancada de cuajo por el último Ángel a la ciudad, y también a la isla de Honshu partiéndola en dos. Shinji cargaba su mochila y se detuvo enfrente a un complejo de departamentos justo en el límite de la ciudad con el acantilado. La frontera era una pequeña plaza con juegos y una caja de arena. Misato miraba alrededor sintiendo la pesadumbre del sector y caminó hasta colocarse entre Shinji y los juegos.

- Creo que hemos llegado al final. – Misato se detuvo a examinar la expresión corporal de Shinji que lucía abatido por el escenario pero un brillo en sus ojos le hizo pensar que había una razón para sentirse de esa forma. – Tú conoces este sitio, ¿verdad?

Shinji asintió y se sentó en uno de los columpios dejando la mochila a un costado y mirando hacia la dirección por la cual habían entrado a la plaza. Misato lo acompañó con el columpio de al lado pero mirando hacia el acantilado.

- Yo jugaba aquí cuando era niño. – Shinji restregaba los pies en la arena formando una especie de agujero circular. – Y fue el sitio donde vi a mi madre por última vez.

- Shinji, no quiero sonar molesta pero tú me has traído aquí porque mencionaste que Nagoya era tu hogar, y sin embargo parece un lugar lleno de recuerdos. – Misato notó que el muchacho ponía un rostro enojado y ambos se observaron durante largos segundos.

- Tú sabes perfectamente que venía de este lugar y no entiendo por qué dices que te has limitado a seguirme. Ya me trajiste aquí y puedes marcharte. – Shinji no se reservó molestias para soltar en sus palabras con la esperanza de no volver a ver a Misato, pero la funcionaria de NERV sonrió al mencionar que Nagoya ya sería más un sitio para la vida humana por un largo tiempo y que era imposible que alguien viviera de aquí en más. – Pudiste decírmelo antes, ¿no crees?

- Mira, yo creo que toda persona necesita saber el lugar del cual proviene para seguir adelante, y ello aplica para nosotros dos. Yo provengo del Segundo Impacto y ello ha determinado la forma en que me he desenvuelto desde entonces, y tú de aquí. – Misato afirmó al rato después que no era posible volver a aquellos lugares porque el mundo había cambiado. – Yo no puedo volver al sitio donde empezó el Segundo Impacto y tú no puedes volver aquí salvo para recoger sus pasos.

- Yo vivía en un edificio de apartamentos ubicados en la zona que fue borrada por el Mar de Dirac. – Shinji evitó llorar al describir el entorno que había sido su hogar desde sus padres le dejaron un día en aquella misma plaza durante un atardecer. – Yo debo encontrar a mi tutor.

- Cuéntame de él. – Misato prefería estar en Tokyo-3 en ese momento porque aparentemente su misión estaba tocando suelo.

- Era un maestro del colegio. Por alguna razón mis padres arreglaron las cosas de forma que a los pocos minutos de la despedida ya estaba conmigo. Era una buena persona y viví días tranquilos con él. – Shinji quería borrar de su cabeza todo atisbo de que su tutor estuviera muerto a raíz del ataque del Ángel, pero aquella inquietud le tenía ansioso.

- Shinji, nadie que viviera en la zona cero sobrevivió porque los refugios asignados a aquellos lugares fueron tragados por el Mar de Dirac. – Misato decidió contar la versión oficial sin reparar cuando le afectaba a Shinji. – Lo siento, pero tu tutor está entre las víctimas del ataque del Ángel.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – Shinji se levantó del columpio y se paró delante de Misato que lo miraba con expresión seria pero no severa. - ¿Adónde iré ahora?

- La gente que ha perdido su hogar será transferida. – Misato no deseaba cubrirse las espaldas mencionando protocolos gubernamentales pero era evidente que Shinji estaba ansioso por tener certidumbre acerca de lo que debía hacer después.

- Bien, necesito que me transfieran al lugar donde llevarán a todos. – Shinji habló de forma rápida tratando de ganar ventaja frente a su inseguridad, pero Misato se percató de que el muchacho estaba queriendo escapar de ese lugar y de su propia presencia.

- Legalmente estás domiciliado en Nagoya, y de esa forma es factible que te consideren para el traslado. Mira, puedo hacer arreglos con la gente del Gobierno diciéndoles que he tomado contacto con un habitante de las zonas devastadas. Pero existe un problema. – Misato se encontraba perdida ante el laberinto que significaba el deseo de Shinji de recurrir al programa de relocalización de víctimas. – Ellos sabrán que tienes un padre y te mandarán con él.

- No quiero vivir con mi padre. – Shinji negaba con la cabeza de forma insistente y repetía una y otra vez que era imposible vivir con Gendo Ikari.

- No podrás invocar orfandad para que te asignen un tutor nuevo. – Misato sentía impaciencia porque recordaba las palabras de Ritsuko acerca de que Gendo Ikari más que pedir que trajeran a su hijo estaba solicitando que trajeran a un piloto para NERV. – Lo siento pero no tienes opciones.

- Yo puedo ver las huellas de mi madre. – Shinji giró sobre sus pies y apuntaba al terreno arenoso de la plaza en ciertos puntos que se iban alejando del sector de los columpios. – Ella no volteó a verme por última vez. Desearía tocarle el hombro. – Misato no esperaba que los recuerdos de Shinji se expresaran de forma tan vivida.

- Shinji, hay personas que nunca han visto a la persona por la cual lloran. Tú pudiste disfrutar de un tiempo con tu madre y dejó un legado. – Misato dejó el columpio y se puso frente a Shinji tocando sus hombros con ambas manos. – Los mismos que lloran a personas sin rostro, no tienen forma de seguirles los pasos tampoco. Tú puedes hacerlo y los pasos de tu madre conducen a Tokyo-3 y al Evangelion.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo sólo hablaba en sentido figurado. – Shinji comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que su postura inicial de tomar camino por cuenta propia se derrumbaba ante el hecho que Misato le hacía ver una ruta que de todas formas llevaba a su padre.

- Además tienes a tu padre que tiene los recuerdos de tu madre después de que te abandonaran, y además las explicaciones de por qué lo hicieron. Lo siento pero no tienes alternativa Shinji Ikari, has de ir a Tokyo-3. – Misato se dejó llevar por la emoción pues la forma con la que tomaba los hombros de Shinji hizo que el muchacho de dejara caer en la arena sollozando. – Recuerdas cuanto estábamos con Ritsuko observando el Evangelion desde el puente, bueno resulta que toda persona ve algo distinto cuando nos agarra ese segundo de contemplación y tú puedes ver a tu madre allí. Quizás construyó el Evangelion con la esperanza de que su hijo lo observara alguna vez, pero esa es una interrogante que no me corresponde resolver. Tienes una obligación con ella Shinji Ikari, y es que todo cuanto hizo por el Evangelion no quede en nada.

- ¿Alguna vez la conociste? – Shinji se incorporó y secaba sus lágrimas con los puños de la camisa blanca que vestía.

- No, pero debe haber gente dentro de NERV que la recuerda. Tú tienes que preguntarles y con toda propiedad podrán decirte algo. – Misato le dio a Shinji un paquete con pañuelos desechables que el muchacho tomó de manera entusiasta.

- Tengo miedo Misato. – Shinji relajo la rigidez de su cuerpo y la mujer lo miró con gesto curioso ante la afirmación anterior. – No creo que mi madre haya creado al Evangelion para estar guardado en una habitación, sino para que funcione y ya lo hice funcionar una vez.

- Vamos Shinji, suéltalo de una vez. –

- Tal vez deba pilotear el Evangelion-01 como forma de hacer lo que mi madre siempre quiso.

- ¿Y si nos equivocamos respecto a ello?

- No importa porque es como que ella me indique lo que deba hacer.

Misato asintió al aceptar los deseos de Shinji de pilotear el Evangelion y regresar a Tokyo-3, pero estaba preocupada de que el sentimiento que Shinji había encontrado en las palabras de Misato se desvaneciera con el tiempo.

- Está bien. Tendré que enrolarte de forma oficial. – Misato sonrió y Shinji movió la cabeza afirmativamente con rostro serio y decaído pero su sensación actual era producto de la experiencia agotadora de los días anteriores más que otro bajón de ánimo.

- Yo igual he perdido mis cosas capitán. Mi apartamento en Nagoya ha desaparecido y sólo tengo esta mochila. –

- Vaya tendrás que acompañar a Kaworu que también tendrá que reponer sus pertenencias, y además podrás conocer a tu compañero de batalla. Creo que estarán contentos en NERV de que Tokyo-3 cuenta con sus dos pilotos.

Shinji se cargó la mochila a la espalda sonriendo escuetamente.


End file.
